<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scottish Cop and the Prima Ballerina (Formally called Pour Some Sugar on me.) by Melissa92863</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835623">The Scottish Cop and the Prima Ballerina (Formally called Pour Some Sugar on me.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa92863/pseuds/Melissa92863'>Melissa92863</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa92863/pseuds/Melissa92863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the rape case Alec Hardy goes down to a Dance Studio to see about lessons to give Daisy something to do. He meets the Teacher and they hit it off and go for coffee. They go on a few dates and they both are smitten. Daisy wants her dad happy and is in line for a full scholarship from London University.  Things heat up and in two months they become a couple. Lori danced for the Metropolitan, in Moscow and In England for the Royal Ballet. Alec wonders what she sees in him but they are crazy about each other. All his personal business is about to be out in the open. When he brings in Leo Humphfries, Humphfries vows retribution with Lori as he is the one Raping the women in the Broadchurch area. Attempted Rape does happen. But only Attempted  Lori, Kicks Humphfries butt and that sends him away for life as he is a threat to society, Alec calls Lorelei Watts Lori for short. She is of Scottish Decent being American from Tuscaloosa, Alabama. Having Fiery red Hair and Jade green eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy and Lori Watts (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely Sunday morning in June. The rape case was getting more bogged and filling up with suspects more every day. Alec was wearily chugging on like the little engine that could. The one bright spot in his life right now besides Daisy was Lorelai Watts, a woman who he had met after calling about dance lessons for Daisy. He had gone down to her studio and they had hit it off and went for coffee. That was a full two months ago. The tall, redhead with exquisite green eyes was an old-fashioned girl and from the American south. A true Southern Belle.<br/>
He had just had his first kiss with her not long ago. He had called her that morning and told her he was picking her up to go walking on the beach and have some lunch. He arrived to her door and heard music playing. Music he had never heard her play before. He knocked on her door and no answer and tried the door which was open.<br/>
“Oh, I have to talk to her about that.” He said to himself.<br/>
“Lori? It’s Alec.” He said through the door. He knocked again, and another song came on. He peeked his head inside.<br/>
“Lori, it’s Alec.” He said again. He went on in and heard her singing along with the song.<br/>
“Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me. C’mon fire me up, pour some sugar on me I can’t get enough…” He walked down the hall and her bedroom door was open just a crack he looked in not really meaning too. He was glad he got that pacemaker in a few years ago. There she was, her long ginger hair moving just so and her tall, curvy body moving to the music. Alec, being sort of a closet voyeur, couldn’t help but watch her in the beginning of the dance, appreciatively in her bra and panty set.  Then halfway in he turned away from the door. Then curiosity got him, he couldn’t help himself. After all he was a man, and he had almost forgotten that fact all together. He just had to see the finish of it.<br/>
“Listen, red light, yellow light green light, go. Crazy little woman in a one man show…” She continued singing to the music.<br/>
“Well, she has that right.” He said looking at her execute the turns putting on her clothes instead of taking them off. He finally knocked hard on the door. She jumped and turned off the music.<br/>
“Lori, it’s Alec.” He said at the mostly closed door.<br/>
“Hi, Sugar.” She said. “We need to talk about you leaving your door open with a rapist on the loose.” He said.<br/>
“More like a Detective Inspector.” She said grabbing her brush and brushing her long fiery hair. Alec cleared his throat.<br/>
“The music was loud. I couldn’t get your attention.” He said.<br/>
“Aha.” She said. “That’s your story and your sticking to it. How much did you witness DI Hardy?” She asked opening the door. Again, he cleared his throat.<br/>
“Umm, well let me just say Lori you have nothing to be embarrassed about at all. You sure have the moves down.” He said doing the big toe in the sand shtick and only looking at her reverently yet with a bit of lust after he’d said it. Alec was not one for showing his emotions well more him covering them up.<br/>
“That’s what I thought.” She said cracking a smirky smile.<br/>
“Your lovely Lori.” He said appreciatively.<br/>
“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment. I bet the only thing wrong was I was putting my clothes on.” She said.<br/>
“Well we have been dating for two months. I’ve tried to respect your wishes. Actually, up until now I have kind of enjoyed it. That pressure was off.” He said.<br/>
“What if I told you, I knew you’d be here any moment and I planned that. It’s becoming too much of a game now I don’t want to keep you at arms-length any more. Look, we’ve both been hurt. We’ve both been divorced. You have a kid and I didn’t.” She said as she motioned him in the room. It was done in greens and golds and had a bar and a mirror on the wall reflecting the bed.<br/>
“Interesting.” He said of the bar and mirror trying not to smile.<br/>
“It’s not what you think Sugar.” She said.<br/>
“And how would you know Miss Watts?” He asked.<br/>
“I see those eyes. William Shakespeare once said the eyes are the window to the soul” She said grinning.<br/>
“Quite right.” He said smiling.<br/>
“I don’t get too many of those from you Sugar. You should smile more. You have beautiful pearly whites and an amazing smile” She said.<br/>
“Why thank you. Lori, why do you call me that? Sugar I mean” He asked.<br/>
“Alec, your just as sweet as sugar.” She said walking up to him and putting her arms around his neck. That made him embrace her around her waist. He was a lovely shade of pink after she said that.<br/>
“Does it embarrass you?” She asked toying with his neckline making him smile even bigger and a giggle emerged,  from that action because it tickled some.<br/>
“No, not really. It’s just hard for me to find myself sweet.” He said.<br/>
“You are. You’ve always been with me, that is, considerate to a fault and you bring me things. Little things. Flowers, Tic- Tacks, that counts as candy now, and a few meals and you know how much I love rocks and shells.” She said, she moved in and gave him a bold kiss. It had just a little more fire in it than before. Then she pulled back as not give him too much frustration.<br/>
“That was different.” He said. His eyes a bit more, shinier than usual. His expression a little more on the lustful side.<br/>
“Everything is about to be Alec. We have all the time in the world to explore something like that.” She said as he was shaking his head yes but a bit bashfully.<br/>
“I know you have priorities. I also know I am one of them like you are one of mine. I know your job is important to you. Daisy too.” She said tapping his nose with her index finger. He smiled and crinkled his nose a little still with a smile on his face holding her by her waist.<br/>
“Being as tall as you are has, its advantage.” He said really looking her all over.<br/>
“I know full well.” She said and kissed him again. This time he kissed her back and not just little pecks. But it was turning on them and Alec really didn’t know how to approach that subject anymore. He knew what he felt and how he felt was just as conflictive as everything else had been. Before it could go any further and his hands went any further north or south he stopped and let out a small whine and said.<br/>
“Let’s go and take our walk. Because if we don’t…” She stopped him and  put her arms around him between the suit and coat and his shirt then moved in tighter. Then she put her hands on his bearded cheeks and kiss him. A bit boldly. Then she pressed into him. He had his invitation now.<br/>
“Are you saying what I think your saying?” He asked.<br/>
“I think so. We can stay here and eat. I can cook you know.” She said. She could feel his arousal. It was all that she could do not to kiss him and cop a feel though his trousers. Stop and lead him toward the bed.<br/>
“I know but if we start this we might get interrupted. I don’t want to be interrupted. Not after as long as it’s been. I can’t tell you when the last time was. I think before the divorce.” He said and he bumped his head against hers affectionately and snuggling her. I’ve been careful to put that part of my life away and not think of it very much.” He said. Giving her a squeeze of a hug.<br/>
“That’s a shame. Me too.” She said. matching his moves as to not inflame the situation any further.<br/>
“Now that is a real shame. Lovely woman like yourself.” He said softly and warmly. Then taking his hand and stroking her face.<br/>
“Too pushy?” She asked grimacing a little.<br/>
“No, no Darlin’. It’s just I’ve never had a woman ask me before. It’s doing a lot for my ego I will say.” he said softly and lovingly.<br/>
“You’re giving it some thought. Your hesitant.” She said. Dislodging her hand where she was playing with his belt buckle a little.<br/>
“It’s not you Lori, oh God don’t think that. The last two months have been a lot of fun. Daisy certainly approves. She took to dancing quickly. I like the fact you have morals in this day of not many. What made you ask? Or do I already know?” He asked.<br/>
“You’re as lonely as I am. You’re a nice guy, your sweet as I said before. Your handsome.” She said. He blushed again. Then held her tighter still. He was conflicted.<br/>
“When I met you, I had to say to myself to slow down, because you, Lorelai Watts are so, so lovely. Very graceful and very enticing.” He said kissing her again holding his hands still at her waist. He was so afraid of messing it up. But he figured she was right. What better person to share that with than someone who’d been there.<br/>
“I tell you what Miss Watts. Let’s make this more of a date. Something, really special. Not that the dancing in your underwear didn’t start something however, I was more appreciative of you rather than…Forget that. He said.<br/>
“The bra and panty set. They got you.” She said.<br/>
“Well it was actually the fiery red head with the green eyes and the supple way she moves her body that got me Darlin’. He said his forehead still close to hers and closed his eyes. He kissed her temple then moving back a little he took her hand and kissed it.<br/>
“I just made a damned fool of myself. I’m sorry Alec.” She said. “No, you didn’t. I’m impressed and flattered. You’ve made your feelings known. I was taken off guard, I should be the one apologizing I’m bolloxing this.” He said letting out a breath heavy and sad.<br/>
“Don’t even think I don’t want you. It’s me that afraid. I know you want me. It’s been so long I wonder if I even remember…” She gave him little kisses to shut him up from his neck to his jawline and he moved his lips to hers. She had also made the gap between them closer.<br/>
“Nice trick.” He said chuckling. Then she pressed her body into his again. He did take her hand but made room again between them.<br/>
“Lori. Really is there some rush? Except I could get called. Let’s go and get a walk and lunch. If anything, you taught me, I’m loving the beach more. You did not make a fool of yourself asking. So, get that out of your head right now.” He said as she looked a little sheepish. He looked at her. “Lori, I see that I haven’t turned you down either. Just delayed it Darlin’. I don’t make those sorts of decisions hastily. Let me woo you a little before. It was a nice surprise and very appreciated. Are you ready to go and take a walk with me?” He asked sweetly all big brown puppy eyes that he knew would tug at her heart.<br/>
“Yes, Alec.” She said.<br/>
“Good.” He said smiling and took her hand a little more with a hold on it and lead her out of her bedroom. They walked down to the beach and he put his arm around her.<br/>
“See, I’m not mad and not going anywhere. This is just delayed a little.” He said.<br/>
“Your case isn’t over yet either.” She said.<br/>
“No, and your locking the door from now on, right?” He said as other people stopped and did a double take.<br/>
“By the way how do you think Daisy is doing with the ballet?” He asked.<br/>
“Actually, very well Alec.” She said.<br/>
“That’s good. The boys here are arseholes and I’d rather she not be fraternizing with them. I may have a little heart to heart with them.” He said drawing her in closer. “Are you hungry?” He asked.<br/>
“A little.” She said.<br/>
“Lori, your too quiet.” He said.<br/>
“I’m sorry.” She said. He leaned in and caught the shell of her ear and whispered.<br/>
“Call me Sugar all you want Darlin’ I don’t mind. In fact, I like it since you explained why you do, my you are a beautiful woman and I’m mad about you. More on I’m comfortable with you.” He said stopping a moment walking to Café by the cliffs.<br/>
“But, I have been from the first. Lori, I think I’m very much in love with you. I think that’s what you were, actually saying right? Besides, it has been a little while since we started dating and everything these days is instant.” He said.<br/>
“Yes, and I wanted to show…” He stopped her and shook his head. “You’ll never have to prove it with me. Ever.” He said.<br/>
“I love you, Alec.” She said. He smiled.<br/>
“Oh, that’s so nice to hear again and someone really mean it.” He said looking at her. Then holding her closer against him. They were still on the beach when they stopped, and he looked into those exquisite green eyes and smiled at her.<br/>
“I love you too Darlin’.” He said. They went on to lunch and then he took her back home.<br/>
“Much as I’d like to stay, I have to get back to work. I’ll call you when I’m free.” He said. He had her in his arms and was loving the closeness and the smell of her perfume and other things mixed in he hadn’t noticed in a long time.<br/>
“Ok. Want me to put out some steaks and you and Daisy come over?” She asked. He smiled.<br/>
“Your always so sweet to include Daisy. I’m sure she will want to come for a while and then go and get her school work finished. After that we can watch a movie if I don’t have to go back into work.” He said and pulled her closer to him and squeezed a little more, tighter but not to hurt her. Then he pulled back a little and loosened his hold a little. “See now how much better it is?” He said as she smiled at him.<br/>
“Yes. In this case you were right.” She said, and he kissed her. Not like before. He kissed her like he wanted her. He had wanted to let her to know what she had started was appreciated and it was she was very much desired. That she had not made a fool of herself. Then he pulled back again.<br/>
“Whew! Sugar, you sure are sweet.” She said.<br/>
“You are too Darlin’.” He said.<br/>
“Alec is it the case, too? I know it’s a rape case.” She said.<br/>
“Partly. So, do you understand now?” He asked.<br/>
“Yes, I understand. That is confusing and conflicting for anyone. Especially if you’re not that kind of man.” She said.<br/>
“Good then you understand.” He said.<br/>
“We’ll talk about it later Alec. Right now, you need to go.” She said.<br/>
“Yeah well. Lori, thank you. Thank you for making me see I’m not all past it in the dating category.” He said.<br/>
“Hardly Sugar, your only 46 years old.” She said.<br/>
“I’ll see you tonight unless…” She put her hand to his lips and pursed his lips on them kind of kissing them.<br/>
“Ok. I love you.” He said softly grasping her hand kissing it.<br/>
“I love you too, Alec.” She said, and he slipped out the door quickly. A little afraid of, actually kissing her lips again afraid he would just let his lust get the better of him and be useless at work with his mind on her. Although hearing the words with her voice attached made him want to stay but he had work to do and he was very conflicted on how he should feel during the rape case.<br/>
He was happy though he was wanted again and wondering if he had a right to that much happiness with what was going on. Lori watched him leave her small house near the beach.<br/>
They were almost neighbors with only a two trail like streets between them. He went to get his car and drove on down to the station. Not much had broken on the case. Miller was on edge because her son had been caught with porn and suspended from school. But she did smile at him. He smiled at her.<br/>
“How are you and Lori doing?” Miller asked.<br/>
“Actually, we are doing fine Miller.” He said.<br/>
“I’m so glad you didn’t let that Tinder date discourage you. Lori is a really, sweet and beautiful woman. I’m also glad you found an outlet for Daisy too. She seems more centered and happy too.” She said.<br/>
“I’d tell you to get Tom into dancing but, he might not be too keen on it.” Hardy said.<br/>
“I’m at my wits end with him and my father. It’s not ideal situation. Dad, really miss Mum.” She said.<br/>
“I know, and I feel for him it was hard on my dad when my mum died. Oh, Lori and I are officially a couple now.” He said with a lot of pride and a partial smile more of a smirk.<br/>
“Well at least that’s good I won’t have a third knob then.” She said.<br/>
“Miller.” He warned.<br/>
“Well, you have been known to be.” She said.<br/>
“What do we have going on with the case?” He asked.<br/>
“Not a bloody thing.” She said.<br/>
“I only came here to get some peace and work on some paperwork. Why are you here? And not with your redhead.” She asked.<br/>
“Habit. Out of habit. You know I am going to have to find a happy medium if I am to keep said redhead. Weird thing is I inserted her into our lives. She needs us as much as we need her. Daisy could use a female roll, model and as for me an adult other than you to talk with.” He said.<br/>
“Miller looked at him mischievously. Just talk? I thought you said something about being a couple now?” She asked.<br/>
“It’s a little hard for that seeing we are in the middle of a rape case.” He said eyebrows narrowing.<br/>
“You need to learn to separate your job from your home life.” She said sympathetically. “I know I do too.”<br/>
“Indeed, I do.” He said.<br/>
Hardy worked some while he was there getting the paperwork in order for, next week and called Lori.<br/>
“Hi Darlin’ I’m done here for now. You want me to go by and get Daisy and come on by?” He asked.<br/>
“If you want. I’ve got the steaks marinating and the mushrooms too. I also plan to cook corn on the cob on the grill.” She said.<br/>
“I’ll get the wine.” He said.<br/>
“No need I made iced tea.” She said.<br/>
“This is for us after Daisy goes to do her studies.” He said softly.<br/>
“Oh, well by all means DI Hardy.” She giggled.<br/>
“I thought you might say so.” He said letting out a small chuckle.<br/>
“Do you need anything else?” He asked amused with the dialog.<br/>
“You Sugar, just you.” She said.<br/>
“Nice to be wanted.” He said.<br/>
“If you only knew how much.” She said her voice getting his full attention.<br/>
“I’ll be there soon. See you soon Darlin.” He said.<br/>
“Ok Alec be careful.” She said.<br/>
“That’s what I love about you. It’s like a prayer each time I hear it.” He said.<br/>
“Not bad for a sorely lapse Southern Baptist.” She said.<br/>
“I didn’t know that.” He said.<br/>
“Yeah, it’s a colorful bunch I will say. Get off the phone and get your daughter and get that cute bum of yours over here.” She said.<br/>
“Yes Ma’am.” He said.<br/>
“Bye Sugar.” She said.<br/>
“Bye, Darlin’.” Miller looked up happily at him.<br/>
“Someone has a hot date.” She said.<br/>
“Hardly, I’m getting some wine and pick up my daughter for dinner at Lori’s. If you need me I’ll be on my cell or at her house.” He said going back in his office followed by Miller. He took a look, in the mirror as he combed his hair back in place, combed the bits out of his beard and straitened his clothes then put his jacket on. Miller eyed him.<br/>
“She’s done you some good Hardy. You comb the bits out of your beard now.” She said watching him finish doing it.<br/>
“Yes, I do Miller. One does not go over with bits in their beard to a woman who danced for the Royal Ballet.” He said.<br/>
“She’s a dancer?” She asked.<br/>
“I told you.” He said.<br/>
“I know but you should bring her by, I’d like to meet her.” She said.<br/>
“We’re not ready yet but soon. I love having her to myself right now.” He said.<br/>
“And your bringing Daisy with you tonight?” She asked.<br/>
“Only because she asked me too. I’ll take Daisy home and go back to Lori’s for a while.” He said.<br/>
“Hope you have fun. Your due for quite a bit of that.” Miller said.<br/>
“Thank you.” He said.<br/>
“See you tomorrow.” He said waving and going out the door.<br/>
When he got back home Daisy was on her bed studying.<br/>
“Get ready, Lori is having us over for dinner.” He said.<br/>
“I have exams tomorrow Dad. Chole’ is coming over after a while. You get on to me for not calling.” She said.<br/>
“Oh well, ok. I can bring you back what she cooked for you.” He said.<br/>
“No, because you might want to stay.” She said.<br/>
“Daisy.” Hardy said gruffly.<br/>
“Well you might. I know most likely you won’t, but I’d be ok here with Chloe’ and lock the door then go with her in the morning to school. It’s a makeup day for bad weather.” She said.<br/>
“I don’t think so. Not with a rapist on the loose. School is ok I’ll take you in the morning.” He said.<br/>
“What about Lori? She’ll be alone.” She said.<br/>
“The woman is not my wife nor your mother.” He said.<br/>
“But you care about her. Bring her here and I’ll share my room with her if you’re not going to share yours.” She said.<br/>
“We need to talk about boundaries.” Alec said.<br/>
“Am I lying?” She asked.<br/>
“No, but why do you think you need to be into my personal stuff?” He asked.<br/>
“What personal stuff?” She asked.<br/>
Well she had him there. He wanted personal stuff and Daisy could interrogate him better than he could a suspect.<br/>
“Good question Daiz.” He said.<br/>
“Look Dad I don’t have a problem with Lori. I really like her. She makes you so happy. I wish you could see yourself when you come home after a date with her. You just brighten up. By the way she’s getting an interpretive dance class together. I’d like to take it if I may.” She asked.<br/>
“Ok let me know how much and I’ll leave a check to for you.” He said going for the door.<br/>
“Thanks. Have you seen her dance Dad?” She asked.<br/>
“I have and she’s, well she’s, I’ve never seen anything like it actually.” He said remembering seeing her dancing this morning.<br/>
“Dad your blushing.” She giggled.<br/>
“Never you mind you, cheeky girl.” He said smiling.<br/>
“Be careful Dad. I love you.” She said.<br/>
“I love you too Daisy. You seem happier taking the dance class.” He said.<br/>
“Oh, I am and if she makes you as happy as she makes me we are both lucky.” She said as he walked out the door. He called Lori on the way to get the wine.<br/>
“Lori, Daisy has exams tomorrow. She won’t be able to join us.” He said hearing a loud bang in the background.<br/>
“Shit.” She said.<br/>
“You sound like your taking on gunfire.” Alec said.<br/>
“The grill just died. The bottom finally gave in. Dinner is a charred, ashy mess on the patio.” She said.<br/>
“Wine and pizza? He asked.<br/>
“Please. I’m sorry.” She said.<br/>
“I was just about to order one for Daisy and Chloe’.” He said.<br/>
“Surprise me.” She said.<br/>
“Really Lori, what do you like?” He asked.<br/>
“Sausage and mushroom?” She asked.<br/>
“Perfect.” He said. “I’ll call and they can bring it to us. I’m coming over now.” He said.<br/>
“You’d better.” She said.<br/>
“Be right there.” He said and hung up.<br/>
“Shit the wine.” He said and went back inside.<br/>
“What Dad?” Daisy asked.<br/>
“Wine.” He said.<br/>
“Can’t help you there.” She said as he went into his kitchen and grabbed a chilled bottle of Sand Brook winery wine.<br/>
“This will have to do.” He said.<br/>
“I’m off.” He said.<br/>
“Ok Dad.” Daisy said. As he dashed out the door. Daisy shook her head.<br/>
“Parents.” She said shaking her head.<br/>
When he got there, she had put most of the fire out and cleaned up the grill mess. She got up from having still been on the patio cleaning up and looked up and smiled at him. Covered in ash. He stifled a laugh.<br/>
“I see that Alec Hardy.” She said of the big belly laugh he was trying to stifle down.<br/>
“Someone’s been in the ash bin.” He said and couldn’t hold it anymore. She let him laugh and laughed with him.<br/>
“C’mon Lori let’s get you cleaned up or do you just want me to get the hose and spray you off Darlin’?” He said still laughing.<br/>
“Your awful. You would.” She said walking into the house with him.<br/>
“Really, it would be better to hose you off that kind of mess stays.” He said taking off his jacket then putting it on her sofa. Then he came out and got the hose and turned on the water still chuckling.<br/>
“Your loving this.” She said.<br/>
“Every minute of it.” He said as he turned on the water and started spraying her down. She had left her phone on the table outside.<br/>
“I’ll get towels in a moment.” He said. He ran the water on her as she squealed.<br/>
“Alec, I bet you loved to make the little girls squeal in school.” She said sputtering water as he finished his hosing, off of her. She dripped on the patio.<br/>
“I’d rather make older girls squeal. Hold on.” He said looking quit innocent, running for some towels. He brought one back out drying her hair and shoulders.<br/>
“In America, they would say you just created a wet t-shirt contest.” She said.<br/>
“Yeah I was thinking about that while I was doing it. I think you are a wee bit cold.” He said pointing at her chest.<br/>
“Cheeky Alec.” She said.<br/>
“Lori, I’m just stating the obvious.” He said as her nipples were up.<br/>
“I’m going to strip at the washer.” She said, and he followed her in but not to the laundry room. He was still amused at all that went on.<br/>
“Alec hand me another towel, please kind sir.” She asked.<br/>
“Ok, I’ll be right there.” He said sticking his arm into the laundry room.<br/>
“Geeze.” She said taking it out of his hand. “You sure are avoiding me.” She said.<br/>
“Just being a gentleman.” He said. She walked right by him in the towel. It didn’t go unnoticed. He found himself turning to talk to her and taking in the sight of her in just a towel a little longer. The gaze was lasting. However, part of him was looking in appreciation.<br/>
“Go and get cleaned up. I’ll watch the door. We are lucky the wine was already chilled.” He said still gazing a little at her, then turning to go and get the wine.<br/>
“Would you like me to pour you some wine?” He asked, finally his back to her. Did he really have a right to stand there and just look at her? Sure, they had come close this afternoon but that was a fleeting moment. Alec was still a shy soul.<br/>
“Yes, please Alec.” She said as he heard the water. He went and got the wine glasses. Expensive, Edinburgh Crystal. He knocked.<br/>
“Yes Alec.” She said peeking outside the shower then ducking in.<br/>
“Do you want it in here?” He asked over the shower. She put out her hand and he handed it to her.<br/>
“Grandma Watts wine glasses. Good choice.” She said.<br/>
“Your good stuff?” He asked.<br/>
“Yes. I’ll be the last using them. We might as well enjoy, she would approve.” She said.<br/>
“Well Ok, I’ll leave you to finish up and I’ll answer the door when the pizza comes.” He said.<br/>
“Alec?” She asked poking her wet head out of the shower. “Thank you.” She said. He smiled.<br/>
“Your welcome Lori.” He said and closed the bathroom door on his way out. Alec let out a heavy breath and went to sit on the couch. In no time she was out in a pair of jeans and a t shirt. Her face scrubbed of makeup.<br/>
“Heads up the Kraken is loose!” She giggled. He looked up into those green eyes to a face full of freckles and the warmest smile he had ever seen. Yes, she was beautiful, even more so without the makeup. It was the first time he’d ever seen her without it and if truth be known he’d just rather see her beautiful features without it. Yes, she had freckles, maybe more than he did but her ancestry did hold Scottish in it.<br/>
“Hardly, Lori. I’d more say the Fairy Queen.” He said patting for her to sit down beside him on the big brown leather sofa. She did. Her hair still a little wet from the shower. He let out long breath again as she sat down.<br/>
“Thank You. Alec are you uncomfortable?” She asked. Maybe some but most of this I’m enjoying. It’s been a long time since I have seen true beauty. I wish you hadn’t waited so long to let me see yours. You women make such a fuss about hiding it behind makeup.” He said as he put his hand underneath her chin and brought her into a kiss. Slow and gentle. Then he released her. Lori smiled.<br/>
“What else can I take off to get another like that one?” She asked.<br/>
“Later perhaps, after the (Door bell and then a knock.) I’ll get it.” He said and got up and paid for their pizza and Daisy’s. He had already sat the wine and the plates out. He brought the box in and turned on the TV.<br/>
“I have some footage of me as a kid dancing. Would you like to see it?” She asked. He smiled.<br/>
“I would love too.” He said as she put in the now on disc from VHS footage. “You’ll see my mom and dad too. Oh, and I think Grandma Watts.” She said starting it up. There she was maybe 5 years old. They started eating.<br/>
“Lorelai, twirl for daddy.” The man behind the camera said.<br/>
“Okie dokie Daddy. Look I’m a Dancin’ Girl!” She said as the pretty little red headed girl with the freckles and missing teeth said.<br/>
“I didn’t do too bad seeing I’m from a community just outside of Tuscaloosa, Alabama. It’s about as big as Broadchurch.” She said as he sat and looked as she grew up more and the more she grew the more graceful she got.<br/>
“The first one was Halloween. My grandma made that purple tutu.” She said.<br/>
“You are a natural at dancing thou Lori. Is that your Dad and Mum?” He asked of the couple posing for pictures with her. The tall flame haired woman smiling happily as a tall dark, headed green eyed man held his daughter after her first recital.<br/>
“I was a Petunia.” She offered.<br/>
“They look so proud.” Alec said as now she was a little older. About 11 in her first staring roll as the Sugar Plumb Fairy.<br/>
“I’ve done this roll many times since and never tire of it.” She said as they ate.<br/>
“With all those turns it looks like it would make you dizzy. Although, I know you execute them well from my stand point. Is that your grandmother?” He asked.<br/>
“Yes, bless her.” Lori said smiling.<br/>
“They’re all gone?” He asked sympathetically.<br/>
“Yes, and I was an only child. My ex and I didn’t have kids. It was against contract and he and I didn’t part on speaking terms. That was 7 years ago. Then I came to England 5 years ago and to Broadchurch three years ago to retire. I opened the school two years ago. I have workings to us with the Orchestra for Christmas. Another turn at the Sugar Plumb Fairy but not me I’m too old now. Daisy will have to be with me 5 years to do toe shoes. However, I think her best will be Interpretive dance even though her eyes are blue I can already tell she has your eyes. Interpretive wise. I know, and you do too this is only fun for her. An outlet not a career. She told me about the picture and that the boys passed it around.” She said.<br/>
“Yes, and I have never seen it. Nor do I want too nor know it’s content. It would break my heart.” Alec said.<br/>
“She didn’t show me either, but my daddy would have asked this question. Why is something like that even in your phone in the first place? However, I know why, I was 17 once myself.” She said.<br/>
“Why then would she do that?” Alec asked.<br/>
“Attention, Alec. While a grown woman does it is for well, attention too. She probably feels you don’t spend enough time with her and I know that’s hard with your job and now me. That’s why I include her.” Lori said.<br/>
“For not having kids you know a lot. Especially girls, but you have things to draw on.” He said.<br/>
“Yes. I do so, to help with the mystery just ask, ok?” She asked.<br/>
“Ok.” He said. She went and turned on a movie and poured them some more wine. They had finished eating.<br/>
“I tend to not like red wine, but this is really good. Thank You for bringing it.” She said taking a sip.<br/>
“It’s from Sand Brook where we used to live with Daisy’s mother Tess. You’re very welcome Lori.” He said him also taking a sip.<br/>
“Ugly divorce?” She asked knowingly.<br/>
“Yes, like I said. Her unfaithfulness helped kill it.” He said.<br/>
“Eddie did that too. Fucked everyone, in the line. I do mean everyone. Turns out he was bisexual.” She said sipping the wine.<br/>
“Oh, well you couldn’t have that even it was just women. He was a dancer, right?” He asked.<br/>
“Yes, he was and usually we were at odds as who was better or so the company kept us at odds.” She said.<br/>
“Could you switch on the music instead it’s hard to talk over the dialog.” He said.<br/>
“I was just about to say.” She said turning on the MP3 player. Classical music filled the room.<br/>
“Nice, Beethoven.” He said sipping more his wine. He got comfortable and put his arm over the back of the sofa and inched his finger.<br/>
“Glory be Alec your full of piss and vinegar tonight.” She said.<br/>
“That little “Ballet” you put on this morning for me got me thinking.” He said making quotation marks at Ballet as she sat in the crook of his arm.<br/>
“You mean the Pour Some Sugar On me, ballet?” She asked and giggled.<br/>
“Or it could be the way you squealed like a little girl, me squirting you with water. Or the fact you passed me with only a towel on and then me coming in and handing you a glass of wine. I find all of those highly provocative and I appreciate it they were done for my benefit or ruin I’m not sure which.” He said as she nestled her head on his chest and taking her hand and held it.<br/>
“It was done for your benefit but listen, it was a little chilly outside. I reacted to the colder temp on instinct. Anything you got from that was on your own imagination. Which seems to be quite vivid.” She said as he brought her face up to see her eyes.<br/>
“You make me vivid. I have never heard anyone describe me that way. The only reason I brought the wine in was because you ask me too and we both seemed comfortable with it. I’m comfortable with you and I have to say you are unlike any woman I have met. Out of all the loneliness and despair I’ve had I don’t expect I’ll have that if at all with you.” He said taking her hand.<br/>
“I hope not because I know what that’s like. No one should have to be that miserable and I am talking from my own experience here. I get it that you’ve been kicked to the curb, so have I.” She said.<br/>
“I think we already respect that fact.” He said.<br/>
“Yes, we do.” She said.<br/>
“I’m being foolish.” He said.<br/>
“How so?” She asked.<br/>
“I’m not considering how you feel about me. You told me this morning. It’s strange to me, though a woman wanting me. Especially a woman, well as beautiful and graceful and sweet and fun and…” She stopped him.<br/>
“Enough of about me. You’re beautiful too Alec, Sweet and funny and sometimes my imagination runs away with me at what it would be like to be with you. You don’t know, Oh Alec, I just ache for you.” She said her getting emotional a little a tear escaping. “I feel as if we are at a dead stop.” She said. She had him at the word ache. She did ache for him and him her. That had started, fairly recently when he’d kiss her good night and have to tear himself away from her. Go home and into his bathroom lock it and take care of business quietly. It was always quietly there. It had to be. Here with her it could be as loud as it could be.<br/>
“I don’t want us rushed.” He said.<br/>
“Well, I know you’d rather wait and woo me and for the case to be over. I’ll respect your wishes because you have always respected mine.” She said. He half smiled and then made a sour face.<br/>
“Like I said I think I’m foolish. An amazing woman, who’s made known she wants me, bad in fact and I’m dragging my feet.” He said toeing off his shoes and then she did. He had her sit up<br/>
“Seems a bit nuts but, if that’s the way you want it…” He kissed her moving her down on the couch.<br/>
“Alec you’re not going home tonight.” She said unbuttoning his shirt and tugging at the tail of it still in his pants. Then taking his glasses and setting them on the coffee table.<br/>
“I’ll have to go. The girls are alone.” He said.<br/>
“Well ok, but you could just send a car by. Call her now and say you’ll be here. Lock the doors and let’s go to my room.” She said. “Now, I don’t want to move. Well much right now. Later.” He said as she finished undoing the buttons on his shirt and he pulled it off. He sat to where he could help her with her with her jeans until they were there in their underwear. He looked at the beautiful redhead and undid the clasp on her front closure bra and threw it on the floor beside the couch. Then her panties as she lifted up and let him get them off then his boxers came off with her help. He got up and over her to just look at her.<br/>
“There’s not any room and I have a feeling we’ll wreck the leather.” She said.<br/>
“Shush now. I’m just looking. Studying.” He said lowering himself just enough to kiss her.<br/>
“Detecting?” She asked.<br/>
“Exactly.” He said.<br/>
“So, what are you finding?” She asked.<br/>
“Beauty Lori. Astonishment.” He said.<br/>
She reached to rest her hand on his chest.<br/>
“I was thinking the same thing.” She said.<br/>
He got up and took her hand and she lead him into her bedroom. Then him pulling her to him.<br/>
“On the bed.” She said as it was hard to let her to far away from him.<br/>
They crawled on her bed and she lay down. Him on his arm propping his head. The other hand making its way down her. She closed her eyes and then opened them. She didn’t want to miss anything. He made it so his fingers were pleasing her with just the right pressure and motion.<br/>
“Darlin’ so soon? Good.” He said smiling.<br/>
“Oh…Lori.” He said as she put her hand around him. Stoking the fire. “Not much more…Or…” He said as he checked the progress of her ministrations.<br/>
“We can work on this later. I promise you’ll not be left wanting.” He said.<br/>
“You either Alec. Pour Some Sugar on me.” She said.<br/>
Then he climbed on top of her. Kissed her and then he entered her. She watched as much as she could his expressions. Try as much as he could he couldn’t wait to be inside her. He had hoped not to rush it but afraid he did. But she had urged him too. He was also afraid the first time was going to be short and sweet. He slowed his pace some then she wrapped her legs around him and that did it that and using her heels on his ass. That encouraged him further.<br/>
They looked into each other’s eyes then she began moan and came hard squeezing him.<br/>
“Lori!” He yelled and then they both came together. Then they looked at each other again.<br/>
“I’m sorry.” He said.<br/>
“Good Lord Alec for what? My, my you did just fine Sugar.” She said.<br/>
“Too short.” He said a little embarrassed.<br/>
“No, not really. Plenty enough for a first time. I’m sure after while we can get some more practice in. I’d really like too.” She said very happy with him.<br/>
Truth be known she’d wanted him for a while now and she was glad at getting the preliminaries over, so he’d hit his stride with her and calm down. She knew his manhood had taken a beating just as her womanhood had. He smiled when she said that it was just, fine and she wanted more of him. It had been a while since a woman had asked for more and meant it. However, he thought more on it and a woman had never asked for more.<br/>
“I’m so glad we got the first time over with.” He said looking a lot relieved. She did too as she looked in his eyes.<br/>
“Lori, I love you so much. Your everything I have ever wanted in a woman. Beauty, grace and just amazing otherwise. I never thought I would ever have it. Then we went for coffee after a rather stimulating conversation about teaching Daisy to dance. Sure, she might be a cop herself, but your teaching her things her mother should have. Your teaching me things about the whole of you. It shows in the way you love dance. I do love you Lorelai Watts.” He said kissing her a peck and then rolling to his side.<br/>
“I love you too Alec Hardy.” She said, and he rolled on her side to look at him.<br/>
“I really love what I see. I really loved it this morning with the reverse strip. Although arousing it did take me aback a little. You where seducing me I know that now, but I am a little daft. I mean who would want to seduce a middle-aged cop with glasses and no dancers body. Oh, and a pacemaker.” He said.<br/>
“I kind of knew you had one. I felt it a few times and no I’m just glad you got it and are still here. Alec I’ve had a dancer’s body and they are not what they are cracked up to be. Most of the men are gay or too short or stuck on themselves. So, I’m not the right height the right persuasion or narcissistic. With Eddie I got all three. With you I don’t have to worry about my height or my sexuality or whether you love you more then me. Your right I was seducing you. Or I hope I was. I sort of forgot. But I have known for a while now you wanted me, and it feels good and right, or I wouldn’t have tried.” She said.<br/>
“Neither would I.” He said.<br/>
“Good then we are in agreement.” She said snuggling closer to him.<br/>
“I hope I don’t get called in tonight.” He said pulling her closer. He looked over and saw them in the mirror.<br/>
“So, what is the mirror for?” he asked.<br/>
“For doing ballet exercises. Alec, I haven’t had a relationship or sex in England. Until now.” She said.<br/>
“Lori, why didn’t you say? I would have been much more, gentle with you.” Alec said.<br/>
“I wanted the full Alec Hardy treatment.” She said. he smiled and kissed her.<br/>
“As long as I didn’t hurt ya.” He said.<br/>
“No, not in the least.” She said.<br/>
“Good, I don’t want this with you, bolloxed.” He said.<br/>
“Don’t worry. I am tougher than I look and sometimes a gal just wants to have fun. It was more than that of course. Much more Alec. You just beat all in that department.” She said. He smiled and blushed a little.<br/>
“I’m glad your pleased. I am too Lori.” He said and kissed her then held her against him. “You know I haven’t had sex in Broadchurch before. So, we are sort of even.” He said.<br/>
“Yeah we are.” She said.<br/>
“So where would you like to go from here Miss Lorelai Watts, prima Ballerina for The Royal Ballet?” He asked.<br/>
“This will do for right now.” She said snuggled up in his arms.<br/>
“Just to be here with me? That’s all you want?” He asked.<br/>
“Yes, it is not the Sugar Plumb Fairy, not Odette in Swan Lake. Just your Lori from Tuscaloosa, Alabama. I’ve danced around the world Alec. There is no place in this world I would rather be than right here in your arms, just with you.” She said. He smiled at her and looked at her.<br/>
“So, there will be a repeat?” He asked.<br/>
“Oh, of I’m lucky and I have been. At least with my career. Now with a certain DI, I’m not so sure.” She said, looking up at him and smirking.<br/>
“Lori, I’m astounded you want me at all. This is both up to us. If you want me, you have me. I think we have established not only a friendship, but a relationship and it was so easy this time. You know I agree, there is no other place in the world I’d rather be than in your arms, Darlin’. I’m in full agreement” He said.<br/>
“Your still not going anywhere tonight.” She said.<br/>
“Not unless I’m called. Then I haveta go.” He said.<br/>
“Barring that Alec.” She said.<br/>
“I’m all yours.” He said smiling at her.<br/>
“I like that Alec, as I’m yours.” She said.<br/>
“Lori you want to give it another go?” He asked.<br/>
“Oh yes I do.” She said, and he kissed her.<br/>
“This time should be easier.” He said.<br/>
“How’s that?” She asked.<br/>
“Well we were both so hungry before. I mean we kind of just went at the main event, with a lot of vigor. This time slower and with lots of touching. I want you to know your loved and valued Lori.” He said.<br/>
“Does the mirror bother you?” She asked.<br/>
“Oh, a little. I know you said it was for practice doing ballet. Perhaps we could move it. It does make me a bit self-conscience. But it does prove who I am with I will say. A dancer for the Royal Ballet. And damned if I didn’t just shag her.” He said.<br/>
“So that is Shagging?” She asked.<br/>
“For me that is or for us.” he said.<br/>
“I was wondering about it.” She said.<br/>
“Darlin’, you don’t have to wonder anymore.” He said kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arm around his waist. Grazing her hand against his flat belly.<br/>
“Alec?” She asked.<br/>
“That tickled.” He said chucking a bit.<br/>
“Well at least I know your ticklish.” She said.<br/>
“Lori now that is a well-kept secret.” He said.<br/>
“I know, and I wont shag and tell.” She said.<br/>
“I know you won’t.” He said.<br/>
“Let’s have a rest and another go?” He asked.<br/>
“Oh, I’d love that.” She said.<br/>
“Anything the lady wants she gets. Always.” He said.<br/>
“Good, really good nice to know nice to know.” She said, and she looked up at him.<br/>
“Your so refreshing Lori. I love you.” He said.<br/>
“I love you too.” She said, and he kissed her.<br/>
“Lori I am still so sorry for putting you at arms length. I was having all sorts of problems first thinking I’m not even in the same league and did I have a right to even have these feelings.” He said.<br/>
“Alec, just hush on that. We are so good right now. Don’t sweat it.” She said.<br/>
Alec looked at the beautiful ginger next to him and smiled.<br/>
“I think that goes without saying now, I’m over that Malarkey. Let’s get a rest bit and give it go once more then I call for Bob to go by and see about the girls at my house.<br/>
“Alec?” She asked.<br/>
“Yes Darlin’?” He asked.<br/>
“Pour Some Sugar on me.” She said. They both giggled and brought up the sheet over them.<br/>
“Actually, it sounds wonderful.” He said, and they started kiss all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pour Some Sugar On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They rested a while. Then got between her sheets and turned on the Tellie. Alec got up and got their wine glasses. <br/>“My, it’s been long time since a man walked around naked in my house. I’m not complaining just in shock.” She said, and they bumped wine glasses, <br/>“Nice to be appreciated. Slainte’ my American Scottish Lass.” He said. <br/>“Slainte’ My real Scottish man. Glasgow, right?” She asked.<br/> “Right, where is your family from?” He asked. <br/>“Not sure, they came on the boat to America in the 1930’s, landed in North Carolina and made it too Tennessee then went down to Alabama. I have names and dates in a bible somewhere.” She said. <br/>“If you find the names I have a website that would help you on this side of the pond.” He said.<br/> “Right now, I just want to cuddle my cop.” She said doing just that. <br/>“Oh, and I just want to cuddle my Ballerina. You where absolutely stunning doing that dance for me this morning. Do that any time you like. But I warn you I could get cocky.” He said. She giggled.<br/> “I think you already might be. My fault for spoiling you.” She said. <br/>“Spoil me all you like. I’ll be doing the same. Oh Daisy…” He said looking for his phone. <br/>“In the living room on the couch. It didn’t make it to the floor. It fell out of your pants while I was busy helping you out of them. Now that was the biggest shock of the evening. I already knew I’d be pleased. Although take it from me big is not always the best. Ya gotta know how to use it.” She said.<br/> “So, then how did I do?” He asked and was sorry he did. All he had to do is look at her and he knew what she was thinking right off. <br/>“Like you were in on the dance.” She said. <br/>“I was aroused but in a respectful way.” He said. <br/>“How’s that?” She asked interested in how he was going to get out of this.<br/> “Well, what I really wanted to do is this earlier when I saw that Bra and panty set. But your moves distracted my lust. Oh, and there was quite a lot of lust for you this morning. Had I been a weaker man you would have been shagged this morning. I had no idea you planned that but I’m glad you did. Would you mind if we covered the mirror?” He asked.<br/> “Alec is it freaking you out?” She asked. <br/>“Not really that, but I tend to want to critique myself.” He said. <br/>“If it bothers you. Take the duvet cover and cover it for now.” She said and got up and gave it a try by herself and then he helped her. <br/>“Not going to work, I’ll have to get the screws out.” She said getting back in bed with him. <br/>“And you say you only use it to practice.” He said. <br/>“I swear I do.” She said. <br/>“Well there is a bar there. But I know nothing about Ballet. I had better call my daughter.” He said, and he pushed the speed dial number. <br/>“Yeah Daisy it’s dad. I’m going to be here with Lori tonight.” He held his ear out from the phone. “Now Daisy what did I say about personal stuff? Yes, I have it now so, anyway I thought I should let you know. Bob will be checking in on you and Chloe. Call me if you need me.” He said. “I love you too. Goodnight.” He finished the call and walked back into her bedroom. She smiled at him. <br/>“Is Daisy and Chole’ ok?” She asked.  <br/>“Yes.” He said sitting on her bed then settling beside her. She snuggled up to him. <br/>“This is the way it should have been a lot sooner. I’m sorry I’m so daft.” He said. <br/>“It’s ok. We’ll rectify things and get up to speed. It’s been a while for both of us, Alec.” She said bringing his face to where she could see it. <br/>“Still I’m sorry Lori. I had all this beauty in front of me and I didn’t know what to do with it. You’re the most beautiful woman to fancy me. To fancy me period. Am I sticking my foot in my mouth again? I mean…” She stopped him. <br/>“Yes, I fancy you Alec I know what it means. Thing is I know you fancied me too. Your shy I know that. You find it hard to express your feelings sometimes. I do too. Let’s not worry about how it was. We needn’t worry about much now the hard part is over we jumped the hurdle together. If you need to hear it I’ll say it. If you want me too I’ll be your girl now. I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. You hose me down just like I like. What girl could ask for better than that?” She said. He chuckled. <br/>“You don’t know how good, it is to know I hose, you down right. Well and to know you’re my girl now. A bit secondary school but it is a relief. You kind of regress back to that time when you date and you’re a grown person. Or you should be.” He said. <br/>“Oh, and you need to hear that the sex was extraordinary. I figured it would be after two months of giving me taste of things to come. The other night when we kissed the first time there was an extra incentive.” She said. <br/>“Umm, yes there was. It took everything I had not to bend ya over and let you have it that night.” He said. <br/>“You left me aching for you.” She said. <br/>“You’re not the only one that ached. I liked to not of got rid of the problem the whole night.” He said. <br/>Do you want too again?” She asked. <br/>“It’s the only thing I’ve thought about since we did it the first time. I thought I was dreaming the first time. Something so beautiful and sweet wanted me.” He said. Giving her a kiss. <br/>She got up on the bed and brough her leg over his lap and settled on him. <br/>“So, the lady wants to do the work. That’s fine with me.” He said putting his hands at her waist at first. She put her hands at on his shoulders. “I want you to feel loved and wanted Alec.” She said. <br/>“I do. This is a treat actually. I usually do all the work and then get the brush off. The ex was that way.” He said. <br/>“Don’t think about her ok?” She said. <br/>“Woman, how could I with such boundless beauty where I can touch it. Kiss it and well, be inside it. You can do this again, so quickly after? Are you in pain?” He asked. She put her arms on his shoulders and brought him in for a kiss. <br/>“No, I’m fine. One good shag deserves another.” And she began to ride him. <br/>“I’ll shut up now.” He said, and they began to kiss hot and heavy.<br/> “Oh, I think you’ll make some noise.” She said. <br/>“Oh, I know I will.” He said as the kiss deepened and her riding got faster.<br/> “It pays to shag a ballerina.” He said. <br/>“How’s that?” She asked. <br/>“You have a wonderful strong body. I doubt I ever tire of that. Dancing does give you stamina.” He said and they both were building to a peak. She then started making 8’s on him. “Oh! Jesus!” He yelled. Then she came the first time. That got him closer.<br/> “I’m yours Lori.” He managed to say. Then he came hard. He embraced her and started to cry. <br/>“I’m yours, always. Always. Now and forever.” He said as she took her hands and got the tears.<br/> “Did I do alright?” She asked. <br/>“Marvelous, I’ve never had that move before.” He said. <br/>“I learned from a friend back in the states. First time I’ve used it.” She said. <br/>“Use that all you want. We are good together.” He said. <br/>“Yes, we are.” She said. <br/>“I’m serious Lori, we are really wonderful together. I had hoped it would be this way. Well since like forever. 46 years old and I am finally getting it like I have always wanted it and giving it like the lady wants.” He said as she dismounted and laid beside him. <br/>“You know what else Alec?” She asked. <br/>“What?” He asked. <br/>“I’m yours too. Forever.” She said. <br/>“You mean that.” He said looking at her searching her eyes. <br/>“I do.” She said.<br/> “Good, then tomorrow we spend the day together. I can go and get some things…” He looked at her. <br/>“Daisy.” He said. <br/>“We will figure something out.” She said. <br/>“I know I don’t want to be away from you at night now.” He said. <br/>“I don’t know about sleeping at the house and Daisy there.” He said.<br/> “I can sleep in her room.” Lori said. <br/>“You are kidding right? I want you with me. Well she did say she wouldn’t mind you being there. She offered to share her room with you if I wouldn’t share mine. I told her that she was in my personal business. We had a chat about it.” He said. She giggled and laid back. <br/>“I’m glad I am not leaving tonight. We’ll make breakfast in the morning together. I want to leave the house some tomorrow. Show you off if you don’t mind. I’ve never had a woman like you to show off in my life.” He hit his head. <br/>“What?” She asked. <br/>“No preview just now.” He said. <br/>“It’s ok, Alec. I got plenty out of that.” She said. <br/>“What I really wanted to do is upend you and…” She stopped him. <br/>“My idea, from a stripper friend. They are dancers and a lot of them take care of themselves like I do.” She said. <br/>“I liked the moves. Boy did I. Matters not they were from a stripper. Nothing could of saved your marriage if he liked both sexes then it’s not your fault. It was on him. He should have told you and let you go way before he did. His loss my gain.” He said, and he kissed her. <br/>“Glad you see it that way.” She said. He laid on his side and licked one of his fingers, the pointer, and traced her areola. <br/>“Nice.” He said as it peaked. “I’ve been wanting to do this since I met you.” He said licking his pointer again and doing the other one.<br/> “God you have a beautiful body and your breasts. It’s more than I could have imagined in my wildest dreams, you don’t mind if I do this?” He asked. <br/>“Not in the least as long as you don’t mind me raking my fingers though your hair. It’s such a great color and texture. It’s sexy at least to me.” She said.<br/> “Women and hair what is it anyway?” He said as she raked his bangs over. <br/>“One of your best features. I want our love life something I can get too legally, in public. Although I’m very pleased with the whole Alec Hardy package. I’m more than satisfied.” She said. <br/>“I’m glad Lori. I’m glad I am enough.” He said. He pulled the covers off them both. All ya need to do is let me know. You know put your hand on me. Get me hard. Won’t take long Luv.” He said, and he put her hand on him.<br/> “Another go?” She asked.<br/> “I imagine this is going to go on most of the night. Neither one of us has had much real lately. Wankin’ both of us. I know women have needs too. By the way just say the word and you’ll get shagged.” He said burying his face in her bosom. <br/>“Oh, I do love these. Nice and big and perky, I love to play Darlin’, with you I can’t help myself.” He said. She hadn’t seen Alec like this, but she loved it. Him not able to keep his hands off her. She now had a Scottish lover. A very good one at that. But he was equally lucky. He had a redhead from America and a southern belle at that. <br/>“I think you need to slow down.” She said. <br/>“Well if you’re a little sore I’ll peel back a bit. Oh, I forgot about asking you about condoms.” He said. <br/>“No worries, I had a bi tubal three years ago. The dance company made me do it. But I’m glad. I didn’t ever want kids not with my ex. It’s too late now. I’m too old for kids. To have them myself without complications. Besides we are a year apart too old for Nappies, or is that what you call them?” She said. <br/>“Ok, then that’s taken care of. Yes, that is what they are called over here.” He said. <br/>“Forgive me, I might be a little on the horny side. I have since I met you. I never dreamed you’d want me though. I thought we were just friends well until you cleaned my tonsils the other night. I thought I might melt right there. Your just so damned sexy and lean and built. Fit really fit.” He said. <br/>“Your excited Alec and I know the feeling. Thank you for the observation. You are not the only one that’s in lust. You have a lot to offer. A lot more than I’ve ever had.” She said. <br/>“Poor you, not getting your needs met. Not anymore though. Well me either Lorelai, what is your middle name?” He said. “Frances.” She said. Lorelei Frances Watts.” He said. “So, Alec what is yours?” She asked. “James.” He said. <br/>“Alec James Hardy. Nice name.” She said. “I rather enjoy calling you Lori. Lorelai doesn’t suit you really, they were bad mermaids are something of the sort. You haven’t a bad bone in your body. Your kind and loving and smart, oh so, so smart. Sometimes I can’t understand why you’d have a thing to do with me but mostly I’m glad you do.” He said. <br/>“You want to get some rest?” She asked. <br/>“Yeah why don’t we.” He said, and they turned off the light and slept in each other’s arms. <br/>The next morning bright and early Alec woke up and realized where he was and who he was with. He very gently got up and went to the bathroom and came back to her. <br/>“Good mornin’ Lori.” He said and then she came awake and looked behind her. <br/>“Alec.” She said.<br/> “Yes, sorry we did it now?” He said. <br/>“Oh no. I just thought you’d snore.” She said. <br/>“No, no not me.” He said. <br/>“Excuse me for a moment and I’ll be back.” She said. He took his arm, and hand from around her waist. <br/>“Go on Luv. I’ll be here when ya get back.” He said as she swung her long legs over the side of the bed and sauntered into the bathroom. <br/>“That is some lovely sight.” He said.<br/> She looked over her shoulder and the light was hitting her just right, making her fiery red hair more intense. <br/>“Well, hurry up it’s lovely and all but, I owe ya another shag. That is if you still want too. I owe ya a kiss too. Go on hurry now.” He said, and he lay on his back with his hands behind his head. She got her business done and returned to him in bed. “You do still want to be with me?” He asked. <br/>“Yes, I do.” She said giving him a long and drawn out kiss. <br/>“I just can’t half believe this myself.” She said. His hand slid from her leg to her clit. <br/>“Oh!” She cooed. “Those long gorgeous fingers.” She said. <br/>“All the better to give you pleasure with my dear.” He said Cheekily She got a hold of him too. <br/>“Yeah well, I’m not really the big bad wolf but I will have to do. You sure have great hands too. You need to slow down some though right now it’s going to be easy to pop my cork. Then he hit his stride with her and she got loud. <br/>He hooked his finger inside her and she really began to thrash. <br/>“That’s it. Ya need this don’t ya?” He asked but didn’t.<br/> She shook her head yes and he got to business and kept it up. He was quite pleased with himself with her. Then she began hardening him again.<br/> “Ok, ok more foolin’ around.” He said and kissed her. <br/>“Oh shit, that feels good.” He said as he got on top of her. Her legs closed around him and it was almost more than he could stand when she did that. She had long beautiful legs he thought. Strong and defined from hard work, it would be when he thought about it almost too much to be between them. She was starting up again. Building and toppling. Loudly too. <br/>“I’m so glad you’re a screamer. Does my heart good knowing your pleased with me. <br/>When he did cum it was harder than last night. He had a really short refraction time too. When she did, it was just one big cum. Stopping and starting many times. When he did stop he rolled off of her on to his side of her bed. <br/>“Oh, that was much better than yesterday, I think we hit our strides just now.” He said laying there looking at the ceiling. <br/>“Lori, how about we just put that mirror on the ceiling above the bed.” He said. <br/>“Wouldn’t you feel a little weird?” She asked. <br/>“A little kinky but I think I’d get over it. You could watch us together. I could watch us together.” Then he looked in the mirror already there. <br/>“It’s not so bad after a while. I’ve just never watched myself do it before. I can tell if I am doing it right. Well for you. My God your loud. When Daisy is not around go for it. I love it.” He said looking at her smiling a really hot and smoldering smile. <br/>“Your pleased.” He said. <br/>“No duh as we American’s say.” She said. <br/>“Glad your pleased. I will do my best to keep that smile there.” He said. <br/>“You won’t have to try hard Alec. Who knew you had kinks. You like the mirror after all.” She said. <br/>“Makes me feel different about myself. Hey, I’m just a Cop from Glasgow. Never done it with extras. Your teaching me things I never knew I liked. Wouldn’t it be fun to light some candles and leave them whilst. In the evening of course. Move us then, into the tub you wash me, and I’ll wash you.” He said as she started to giggle. <br/>“Katy bar the door. Alec Hardy’s had sex and he’s unstoppable.” She said. <br/>“You did want too? I mean you were thrashing like I was undoing you.” He said. <br/>“Oh Alec, Alec, Alec you did undo me.” She said, and he had a really big smile on his face.<br/> “Lori would you let me wash your hair sometime? He asked. She giggled again. <br/>“My, you sure are full of Piss and vinegar this morning. Yes, yes if I can wash yours.” She said. <br/>“What does it mean what you just said. I’m not familiar with that saying. <br/>“You’re feeling your oats?” She said.<br/> “And yours too. Forgive me but I am not laughing at you but with you. I am so glad we did this, finally.” He said.<br/>“Me too because it was getting uncomfortable for me to leave you at night. I wanted you.” He said. <br/>“I began to notice after we kissed you where out of the house pretty fast.” She said. <br/>“Lori, it’s not that I wanted ta leave.” He said. <br/>“I know, you had wood.” She said. <br/>“Yeah I did I understood that. I couldn’t help it. I thought I was dead from the waist down for a long time. I’m not now and I was embarrassed. I thought you might not take that as well as you did. I mean this sexy, red head wants me and I know it now.” he said. <br/>“Ok can we feed us now. I need coffee. We can drink it on the veranda outside or that is what I call it.” She said.<br/> “Sounds lovely.” He said and took her hand and kissed it. <br/>“Thank you.” He said. <br/>“Now what are you thanking me for.” She said.<br/> “Restoring my manhood.” He said. <br/>“Then thank you for restoring my womanhood.” She said.<br/> “What will you wear?” He asked. <br/>“A terry dressing gown. My panties and nothing else, the dressing gown has a zipper.” She said, and he got a very big smile on his face. <br/>“Let me see it.” He said. She got up out of bed and went to her closet and pulled it out. It was terry cloth and had a hoodie on it and it was purple with a zipper in front. <br/>“Yeah best to put that on. I’ll put on my boxers and my pants and my t shirt. Get some breakfast on. She zipped it up.<br/> “Enticing.” He said, getting behind her and pulling the zipper back down.<br/> “I could wear nothing, and you’d say that.” She said putting on her underwear. <br/>“Yes, I would for sure Lori.” He said, then pulled on his clothes. <br/>“May I bring a bag with me with some toiletries and some clothes?” He asked. <br/>“I think that’s a good idea.” She said. <br/>“You wouldn’t happen to have a toothbrush I could use?” He asked. <br/>“Yeah. Follow me.” She said, and he did. She handed him the manual toothbrush. <br/>“May I?” He asked of the toothpaste. <br/>“Think of this place as your home Alec. It might be anyway in a little while.” She said. <br/>It might at that. Daisy will be going to college maybe next semester. That house I am renting is going to be too big just for me. If this goes well would you mind me here?” He asked. <br/>“No, I’d love it.” She said, and he stopped making the coffee and embraced her. <br/>“I love ya Lori. I am so, so sorry it took so long to figure it out. We both need to be careful though.” He said putting his arms around her.  She rubbed his arm and looked a him. <br/>“It’s ok, we need to be sure after both of us took a beating separately. I really understand. Don’t sweat it sweetie.” She said as he took her in his arms again. He smiled. <br/>“Somehow I knew you’d say that. I’m glad though. Lori I will have to go in for a bit today.” He said. <br/>“It’s ok just be here when you can. Remember I have a dance studio to run too.” She said putting her head against his chest. <br/>He hugged her and let her go and tended to the coffee. She worked on the bagels. They had breakfast in no time dancing around each other and not running into each other.<br/> “I’ve enjoyed myself but most of all you. Your quiet the surprise but not.” He said as she got through with the bagels and he poured the coffee. <br/>“I have the mugs you get the plates.” He said.<br/> “I’ll lock the door when you leave.” She said.<br/> “You will.” He said. Sternly looking at her.<br/> “I’ll give you a key.” She said. <br/>“You’re sure?” He asked. <br/>“Yes, I want you here.” She said, and they looked out at the water. <br/>“It’s even better here. At least I can sit with you out here. There was a time I wouldn’t be able.” He said. She looked at his face it was case related. She reckoned. <br/>“Oh somewhat. Let’s talk about that later and just bask a little. I want to be happy now. Now that you and I are together.” He said and took her hand.<br/> “I understand.” She said. <br/>“I’ll tell you someday just not right now. A bit windy isn’t it?” He asked and looked at the dead grill. <br/>“We’ll get another one.” He said. <br/>“That one is over thirty years old and my father used it.” She said. <br/>“Well you got all the use out of it then.” He said. <br/>“Yeah, but he’s gone now.” She said. <br/>“Yeah, mine too. But you’re not alone and I’m not. That is what matters.” He said smiling at her. <br/>“Yeah, Alec can we say now we’re together?” She asked.<br/> “Oh yes, I think everyone knows but go on and tell who you want. As to why you would want too…” He looked her in the eyes.<br/> “Because you love me, and I love you. It’s been two months in the making.” She said. <br/>“Then I take you out for a steak dinner. Little Miss Ash Bin. You were covered with ash and I had ta laugh. You are one for messing up to clean up, I know. He looked at her. “My you are lovely. Beautiful even. Me, a Scottish cop bagging a ballet dancer. Are ya happy?” He asked. <br/>“I am Alec. I happen to really love Scottish cops.” She said. <br/>“I’m so glad it’s me too. I can hardly believe it. He looked at his watch. <br/>“Oh, I really must go for a bit.” He said. “Grab a shower, God knows what we smell like. They got up and walked into the house. <br/>“Really fabulous sex is what we smell like. I’ll wear it proudly. I don’t have time to go home and shower and clean up besides it’s not much today they have. We are almost at a standpoint with the case. Lots of suspects but no real one to speak of. Poor Trish Winterman. At this rate we won’t find out who it is. Over 50 men at Cath’s party. Now that is a recipe for rape if I ever saw it.” He said. <br/>“Should you be discussing this with me?” She asked. <br/>“I’m letting off steam Darlin’. That’s all. I know you won’t say anything. We both have someone to lean on now. I want you to feel safe, but Lori, you’re not safe and I can’t help that. Until this guy is caught you have to keep yourself safe. Look around at your environment. If someone does attack you, yell fire and not rape.” He said she stopped him. <br/>“I took a class on that in New York. There was a perp, raping women there at the time I was there. I took that class for that reason. <br/>“I can imagine then the bloak better watch out. Those legs of yours are wicked. I could imagine lethal if you squeezed too tight. You’re a dancer, you take care of yourself. I am glad that you had the class. Ever thought about teaching one like that?” He asked as they went, inside and he walked back into her bedroom and finished dressing. <br/>“Damn, I wish I didn’t have to go but I do Lori. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He said tying his tie. She turned him around and did it for him. He smiled the whole time. <br/>“I’ll fix us a good dinner. Something simple and light. I know you’re a cop. I know you have to go when called and I accepted it freely. To Protect and to serve. Well, somethin’ like that.” She said. He looked at her patting and laying his tie straight.<br/> “You need a tie tack.” She said. <br/>“I know, I forget it every time.” He said. <br/>“I have one of my Dad’s, you might as well have it. I want you to have it. She said and opened her jewelry box and brought out her father’s diamond tie tack. <br/>“Lori I canna take that. It’s got a diamond in it. I might lose it.” He said. <br/>“It would be hard to lose it look how it grabs. You need it.” She said flatting the tie out so he could see how good it looked on him.<br/> “I’ll wear it tonight, but I’ll put it up to wear with nice things. Thank you for thinking of me for it. It’s lovely.” He said, and he kissed her. <br/>“I have to go but will be back.” He said as he started to walk toward the door. <br/>“Be careful. I love you.” She said at the front door. <br/>“I will, and I love you too. Thank you for the lovely evening and morning and the tie tack. I will treasure it always. Like I treasure you, Lori.” He said and took her in his arms and kissed her.<br/> “Ah, forgot.” He said. <br/>“In the bathroom. He ran into her bathroom and brushed his teeth. His phone rang while he was brushing them. He called his partner back and told her he would be there shortly.<br/> “Now I really have to go. He kissed her a peck and she wiped the remainder of the toothpaste off his mouth. <br/>“I’ll be back soon.” He said, and they joined hands and kissed. If I don’t leave now I won’t. He let his hands slip from hers. “Be back soon Luv.” He said. <br/>“Ok, have a good day if you can.” She said. He nodded his head yes and got into his car and left and she waved. <br/>“Jesus, I’m a damned fool leaving her. I just hope she doesn’t change her mind about me. He looked into, the rearview mirror and saw her waving. It’s like a prayer every time we say goodbye or see you soon. Someday maybe she will marry me. Like I’d be that lucky. But I was yesterday and last night. So, who knows.” He said. She went into the house and looked at her bed and dove in on his side and inhaled.<br/> “Alec.” She said. “I can’t just stay here and inhale. But he’s still here in my bed. Always in my heart.” She said. She made a very satisfied noise. “If only he heard that.” she said fan girling on the bed. She got up and put on some clothes. I still have him on me. So, he has me on him.” She said. He got to work, and Miller crossed her arms. Then she saw his face. <br/>“You look happy. Well happier than I’ve ever seen you. How did it go with your redhead or should I ask? She asked. <br/>“Fine, it went fine Miller. Her grill died last night. I found her covered in ash when I got there. Had to hose her off.” He said. Miller cleared her throat and noticed coral lipstick on his collar. <br/>“Haven’t you been home?” She asked. <br/>“No, and that is all I am saying. Miller, why must everyone be in my private business?” He asked. <br/>“Nothing Hardy, you haven’t had personal business before. I think it’s grand. Bring her round to meet us all. I bet she is a looker.” Miller said smiling at him. <br/>“She is. Ok why did you drag me away from her?” He asked. <br/>“That fit eh? I didn’t tell you to come in you just usually do Tom had to make up his snow day today did Daisy?” She asked.<br/> “I’ll call her she was going to walk with Chole’ Latimer. He went into his office and called Daisy. She was at school making the day up. <br/>“How’d it go with Lori?” She asked. <br/>“Fine, just fine.” He said, and he played a scene in his head from their lovemaking. <br/>“Good, I won’t feel so bad with her here to see about you then.” She said. Then his phone dinged. <br/>“Going to my studio.” She wrote with three kisses and three hugs. Then he wrote back <br/>“I love you, just be careful.” Then she wrote back. <br/>“I love you too and stay safe.” he said. He looked happy when he came from his office. <br/>“Oh, she still loves you, Hardy, I really am happy for you. Hey, that’s new.” She said of his new tie tack. <br/>“Lori’s Dad’s. She gave it to me this morning. Said I needed one.” He said. <br/>“It’s posh.” She said. <br/>“Yes, it is. That’s a real diamond. I told her that I would wear it today and put it up for dress. I feel we’ll be doing that a lot in her line of work.” He said. <br/>“Well and our ball and parties too don’t forget those. Really Hardy bring her by.” She said. <br/>“I will but it’s going to be up to her with this lot. You’ll wonder what she sees in me. I wonder that every day.” He said. <br/>“Hardy you’re a fine man. Your lucky to find each other.” She said. <br/>“Let’s get on with this so she doesn’t wait all day and I don’t either.” He said. Miller gleamed at him. <br/>“Good for you and good for her.” She said.<br/> “Miller what do we have?” He asked. <br/>“The little shit at the rope factory. He’s my pick for the rapist. That or the IT Tech. Have you talked to her about staying safe?” She asked. <br/>“Daily. She’s a scrapper though. Southern belle from Tuscaloosa, Alabama. Danced for the Metropolitan Ballet in New York and then the Royal Ballet in London.” He said. <br/>“Leggy then?” She asked. <br/>“Oh, you bet she is. 5 foot 7, Fiery red hair and jade green eyes.” He said and showed her a pic of them. <br/>“Hardy she’s beautiful.” Miller said. <br/>“That I agree on. She retired here from the Royal Ballet. She said she didn’t have anyone to go back to in Alabama. She’s divorced not by choice and she doesn’t have kids they were against her contract. She is a year younger than me. No, we won’t be having kids if this goes any further and I hope it will.” He said letting go a little. <br/>“I won’t tell Hardy. I don’t want to blow this for you. If you need to talk more let me know. She looks like a keeper. I hope she is for your sake and hers. <br/>“Thanks Miller. I’m not one for kissing and telling though. We got on really well, from the start and talk all the time about everything and nothing. She even helps me with Daisy. She’s in her class that is how I met her. We got on and I ask her out for coffee. That was two months ago.” He said. <br/>“Well, if I can help let me know, she’s just beautiful, Hardy. Tall and willowy.” She said. <br/>“Oh, and very sweet and good natured. She’s funny and truthful. You know I could send her some flowers. I should send her some flowers.” He said. <br/>“She’d love that. I know I would.” She said. <br/>“Believe me you’ll find someone. I like to have never but if I can you can.” He said. She smiled at him. <br/>“She just texted me and told me she was going to her studio for a while. I asked her to tell me if she changed locations.” He said. <br/>“Good Idea.” He said. <br/>“Let’s get to work now, any more talk on Lori Watts and I’ll want to go to her.” He said. <br/>“But it’s lovely for you Hardy. Just lovely. So that’s her name?” She asked. <br/>“It’s Lorelai but I call her Lori.” He said. <br/>“Oh, I know who you’re talking about now. I saw her on the news when she retired. Lovely woman. Poised, polished with just a hint of a southern drawl right?” She asked. <br/>“Sounds like.” He said. <br/>“Well good luck with her. Your right she had an air of cheekiness to her.” She said. <br/>“She does makes me laugh especially when her grill died. The wheels fell right off it because it was over thirty years old and the bottom rusted out. She was covered in ash. The steaks also covered in ash. I took her garden hose and sprayed her off. She was a mess I laughed so hard I cried. I had not done that in a long time. She wasn’t too happy, but I sure was.” He said. <br/>Miller laughed too. “Listen, this is between you and me right?” He asked. She patted his arm. <br/>“Of course.” She said. <br/>Lori sat in her office doing a little paper work when the flowers came.  There were some classes at her studio and she did tutoring on the side. They all pointed to her office and the delivery boy came to her door and knocked. <br/>“Flowers for Ms. Lori Watts.” He said handing her the 12 roses and baby’s breath. A card said. <br/>“Thinking of you and wanting to come to you. I love you, Alec.<br/> She went fan girl again. One of her students noticed the flowers and came to ask from who. <br/>“Miss Watts, do you have a boyfriend?” Linsey asked. <br/>“I do. Since last night well and before. You know DI Hardy right?” She asked. <br/>“Yeah but isn’t he a grump?” She asked. <br/>“Oh, now he is not.” She said. <br/>“Perhaps you can change his mind.” She said. <br/>“Perhaps I can or at least his mood.” She said. Linsey giggled. <br/>The 16 year-old girl smiled at her. “He must love you Ms Watts.” She said. <br/>“I know he does.” She said. <br/>The day wore on and they went after Leo Humphries, They, brought him in for questioning and he was not happy about it all, they got done with him around 7 o’clock and he called Lori and said it might be a little bit before he’s be over at her house for a while but he needed to get home to Daisy. <br/>Then Daisy called her dad and told him she was going to be at the Latimer’s. She didn’t want to get in the way of her dad being happy for the first time she had ever seen him. Leo looked at Hardy when he was telling Lori. <br/>“Yeah I bet he has a girl. Somewhere. I know he has a daughter. Nice pair of tits though.” He thought to himself. <br/>“I’ll teach him one. But got to find the girl first.” He said. Alec left the station at 7:30. He drove by the studio and it was locked up. He called her. <br/>“Lori are you at your home?” He asked. <br/>“Yes, and I forgot to text you. I’m sorry.” She said.<br/>	“Yes well don’t do that again, please.” He said.<br/>“I won’t. You coming over?” She asked.<br/>“Be there in a shake.” He said.<br/>“Ok see you then, Darlin’.” She said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec went by his house and got some stuff to leave there at her house. His rental would become a pain in the ass before it was over with. He finally got to her house and brought his stuff in with him. She let him in. <br/>“I have a key for you for the house and studio.” She said. <br/>“Lori you need not give me keys to your business.” He said waving off the keys. <br/>“I want you to have them just in case. Hey, I’m dating a cop. How much more, safe could I be?” She asked. <br/>“I’m glad you feel that way. Dating a cop eh? Still sounds like secondary school. That is not how I feel about you.” He said, and he kissed her forehead and put his arms around her. <br/>“I trust you Alec. I’m glad your home. Please think of this place as your home too.” She said. He smiled. <br/>“Why do you think I brought clothes and toiletries? I want to be here.” He said. <br/>“When you’re out of your stuff, I’ll add them to the grocery list.” She said. <br/>“I’m only doing this until Daisy goes off to Uni. Then things have to change even more. I love you Lori. We seem to belong together. I want a permeance in my life. One I never have had. Not even with Tess. She was a real piece of work and stabbed me as much as she could. She was a hell of a cop though. Lori, I have never just lived with a woman without the benefit of marriage.” He said.<br/> “I’ve never lived with a man without it either but right now it’s the way it is. I don’t expect you to marry me. The only thing I do expect you to do is enjoy your life with me as much as you can. I get the feeling you haven’t done much of that in your life like I haven’t. I never acclimated to the new stuff. I know I told you I’m old fashioned but Alec, I love you so much. You endeared yourself to me pretty quick. Everything was so natural from the beginning with you. Although it would be presumptuous of me to think this would ever lead to marriage because of what we lived though separately.  Just know I want you and Daisy here as much as possible. It’s like I have always wanted. A family kind of. There was a time I wanted kids. In my thirties when my biological clock began to tick. But my contract with the ballet prevented me. Eddie my ex was not father material but he sure was full of himself. When I found out he swung both ways things got sticky. If only you and I knew each other.” She said. He held her closer. <br/>“You would have had my child?” He asked.<br/> “Happily, Alec. But it’s too late now. I’m 45 years old. I’ve had a bi tubal. The clock stopped ticking a few years ago. While I was in London and I kept watching Eddie with both sexes. I never thought myself as not good enough but him as unsure of who he was. He’s a lost soul. I can’t help him. You’re not however.” She said. He looked at her. <br/>“Lori I was so lost. But the case I was involved in concluded and was solved. It was a lot of closure.” He said. <br/>“You’re a smart man you were able to take what was given you and run with it and rebuild your life. Oh, and don’t worry about Eddie and me having sex. Shit when he found out he was I got shoved to the curb. We got a divorce soon after. One thing about Eddie he did have a thing for tall, willowy redheads.” She said. <br/>“I can’t understand that at all. Here he has a wife I would have given and still would my eye teeth for and he bolloxes it. Flips sides and then back you said.” He said. <br/>“Alec he was close to 50. They were all a lot younger than we were. He had a thing for youth. Like I said I never beat myself up. You learn a lot about that side of life. Remember I told you the men are usually short, gay or stuck on themselves.” She said. <br/>“You sure about me staying with you?” He asked changing the subject. <br/>“Yeah just put your stuff on the right side of my dresser and you’ll see a place in my closet to hang your clothes. I do have a steamer for your suits. It’s in the other bedroom. Distilled water next to it make sure if you use it, it always has water in it. Has to be distilled.” She said. <br/>“I’m not going to need that big house soon with my girl going to uni. Time for her to spread her wings. I almost made her stay here and go to Bristol, but do I have a right to tell her where to go to school if she has a scholarship. I didn’t think so. Daisy needs to learn to stand on her own. At least I understand now about the picture.” He said putting his things away. <br/>“I’m glad I was able to help you.” She said. <br/>“However, I have a few questions for you besides the ones I have already asked he said hugging her. <br/>“What’s that?” She asked. <br/>“We are going to be a thing. I want a thing with you.” He said. He brought her closer. Then he whispered in her ear. <br/>“Would you make me a shot of you like that. I mean if you won’t mind. I can put it in a private place on my phone. It has a place to put a mini chip on it.” He asked. She smiled and giggled. She cut her eyes at him. <br/>“Alec you’re a bad, bad boy. Ok but I do the shot. It will be no worse than the shot of Daisy was. Or I think it was she never showed me. What else?” She asked. <br/>“I don’t want you to hate me for it. If it’s something you don’t want to do. Tell me and I’ll shut up about it.” He said. <br/>“It’s ok, I’ve done it but a long time ago when I was 25. The picture was for Eddie, I still have it. Do you want that one too?” She asked. <br/>“If your so inclined. This case has everyone reaching differently. I’m outraged and perving a little. It’s really up to you.” He said. <br/>“After the case is done. I’ll even help you set up the shot. I’ll wear my toe shoes in one of them if you want. It won’t be all nude.” She said. <br/>“I don’t expect that. Just tasteful. Something to show off your beauty and poise. Me make the shot?” He asked. <br/>“Why not your asking for it? Might as well be in a controlled setting. That would be controlled and to your supervision. As for the old one I would have to find it. It was 20 years ago, and a lot has changed.” She said. <br/>“It’s probably much better now. You know so much more about ballet. How to care for yourself. Your muscle definition is probably a lot keener.” He said. <br/>“I don’t know I was almost at my peak at 25.”<br/> She said and sat down at her computer and got a small external hard drive out and connected it and found the picture. There she was at 25. Young and beautiful posing with a very long green veil the same shade of her eyes. Like she had said, just a three-fourths shot tastefully done. Then he realized how young she was and saw all those lovely freckles. Part of him was sorry he asked. Part of him saw how she had been right about almost at her peak. Then, it hit him this was wrong to see them. He didn’t know her then. They were for her ex but they were lovely. Her young face giving out a light he himself had seen before. He knew now for sure she loved him. The light was very close to the same light she gave out there. He unplugged the external hard drive. <br/>“These are not mine to see, but I will say you were lovely then and much more now. Also, you were not much older than Daisy there. I feel ashamed about that. I’m sorry I asked to see them, and I thought it was just one picture. There was a set of them.” He said. <br/>“Alec, I didn’t mind you seeing them that’s why I got them out. You’re a man you wondered. That’s all. Nothing to be sorry for.” She said. <br/>“You have better definition now though. Both in your arms and your legs.” He said. <br/>“Do you want dinner and thank you for the compliment.” She said and got up from the chair. <br/>“You’re just amazing. Your cut without being cut.” He said. <br/>“Thank you it is hard work do you want dinner Alec?” She asked. <br/>“Yes, and I brought more wine.” He said. <br/>“You’ll want a shower tonight. I took mine after you left when I got home. I don’t want to be greedy with you, but I do. I also want you to know, I never thought my marriage dying was my fault. I’d like you to feel the same about yours it will hurt less if you do.” She said.<br/> “That will take time. Maybe someday.” He said. <br/>“If you let it. Maybe I can help you come to terms with it, you have a really lovely daughter from it. I wouldn’t be able to do that. I was contracted out of having kids but that is the life I chose. Besides Eddie wasn’t father material. Where were you when I was 25.” She said as they walked back into the kitchen.<br/> “Married to an unfaithful bitch and in Sand Brook. Daisy was on the way. We couldn’t have each other until now. I just as soon not have any more kids. We can have fun together without that. He took her hands in his. <br/>“I’m sorry about the pictures you don’t have to do any. Well like that but I would like some that have your definition in them. That is what really gets me going. I had no idea that would turn me on so. Oh, and some of you dancing in toe shoes. In what ever makes you comfortable. How long did you do it professionally?” He asked.<br/> “1977-2012. 35 years.” She said. “That is a long time to do anything. So, when I was playing Star Wars you were in tutu’s. Good thing it wasn’t the other way round.” He said. She giggled. <br/>“Yeah but I bet that is what happened to Eddie. Maybe.” She said. <br/>“No, it’s biological they say. Nothing you did. But he was mad for leaving you.” He said, and they sat down to her table.<br/> “This is lovely after a hard day. It’s appreciated Lori. We must have Daisy over soon though. She is out of school in a few weeks. She will be gone to uni. She says she canna stay here. I gave her a pep talk but she has to remake herself somewhere else. Somewhere no one is watching her parent wise.” He said, and they started to eat.<br/> “Looks good. You never cease to amaze me Lori. I can’t cook to save my life.” He said. <br/>“Then let me do that and I will teach you some of it. If you want. Tomorrow we will have something…” He stopped her.<br/> “Your grill is dead.” He said and snickered a little. <br/>“Shit don’t remind me. Isn’t there a place here that sells them?” She asked. <br/>“I’ll ask Ellie Miller my partner. Some time I would like you two to meet.” He said. <br/>“Sure.” She said. <br/>“Ellie has two boys and her dad is living with her. She’s divorced. Her dad is cantankerous. So is the oldest boy.” Alec said. <br/>“Bless her heart.” Lori said. <br/>“Miller is a good friend but that’s it really Lori.” He said. <br/>“You were here last night.” She almost asked.<br/> “Yeah?” He asked. <br/>“Don’t worry about it I know your mine.” She said and winked at him. He took a bite of baked chicken and nodded his head yes. <br/>“I’ll take my girls out tomorrow night, but it might be about 8 o’clock.” He said. <br/>“So, I am one of your girls now? I feel honored.” She said. <br/>“Nothing is too good for my girls either. I’m taking you too that little place down town you know the steak place. Not too much in town otherwise but Italian and Chinese. Oh and the kabob place. Do you like Indian food?” He asked. <br/>“Yes, very much. There was a place in Tuscaloosa, The Indian Palace. But it should be better here than that because of the colony thing you guys had with India.” She said. <br/>“This is very good Lori. I’ll be the size of a house before too long. I appreciate the meals and picnics. All summer it’s been fun.” He said.<br/> “A way to a man’s heart is though his stomach as my mamma used to say.” Lori Said. <br/>“Well, she was right in this case. My Mum was a good cook. We both lost our parents early it looks like. Daisy was a baby when both of mine died. Tess’s I wouldn’t give two shilling for. Two drunks. I wouldn’t expose my daughter to them. Tess did agree to that she didn’t like it either.” He said.  He smiled at her. <br/>“I was wondering when you wanted to move in?” She asked. <br/>“After Daisy goes. I will have to go over to the house and spend the night there. You could go with me if you want. I wouldn’t mind having you in my bed for once maybe twice. Well before we come here. I don’t have much. Just some clothes and a few personal items.” He said. <br/>“I’m sorry.” She said. <br/>“No worries made it easier to move. I will say it will be really nice to have a home again. To feel I belong somewhere. Well and to a lovely, talented woman such as yourself. Lori I never thought it would go this far.” He said. <br/>“I knew it would, but I gave you time. You had to come to terms with the likelihood of a physical relationship. Where you ready? I know, I’ve asked myself the same questions, but I poured myself into dance and it was a lifesaver. I could even get the emotions out though dance, you used your work. We use what we have to survive. Nothing wrong with either way.” She said as they cleaned up the dinner dishes. <br/>“Move over Lori and hand me a drying towel. I can help out. I need too.” He said, and she handed him a towel. “I will not have you picking up after me. Hear me now. I’ll be living here. I have responsibilities too. I’ll even mow your grass.” He said. <br/>“Jerry the neighbor boy does it. He’s got a summer business. Just help me do things to the house. Lucky me I have a tall, handsome Scot to help out.” She said. <br/>“Your wish is my pleasure to do. What’s so hard?” He asked. <br/>“Well changing the exchange filter for one. I am about 4 inches too short to do that myself.” She said. <br/>“After this we change the filter. I can get it most likely. It’s past the period to change it isn’t it?” He asked. <br/>“Yes, way past I might be a dancer, but I don’t want to chance a fall.” She said, and they finished the dishes. <br/>“Where is the filter and the exchange?” He asked. <br/>“Right at the entrance to the bedrooms.” She said. He did it with ease and shut the door on the exchange.<br/> “Easy.”  He said. <br/>“Well, for a tall handsome Scot.” She said. <br/>“If you say so. You’re a Tall willowy American.” He said. <br/>“You need a shower. Put your clothes in the basket. Anything you need to dry cleaned just hang up and put on the rack for me to take to the dry cleaners.” She said.<br/>“I’ll go now and do that.” He said and gave her a kiss and went to her bedroom to undress. She heard the water running in her bathroom. She went to the door to ask him if he found everything. <br/>“Do you need anything Alec?” She said tapping. No answer. <br/>“Alec, did you find everything?” She asked again. <br/>“Yes, but could you please hand me a bar of soap?” He asked. <br/>“Ok.” She said. She went in and unwrapped a bar and stuck it inside the shower. His hand took the soap and then gripped her wrist and pulled her into the shower with him.<br/> “Alec!” She squealed. He chuckled. <br/>“You’ll not get away from me that easy my girl. You need another wash.” He said, and she was getting wet. <br/>“Alec I’m soaking!” She said. <br/>“So, wriggle your clothes off and join me.” He said. <br/>“Oh, don’t look at me like that and she was staring him down.<br/> “There is a naked man standing in my shower and he pulled me in with him.” She said. <br/>“Ok I admit that I am, so take off your wet things and join me.” He said. <br/>“Alec your sly.” She said. <br/>“Been called far worse by worse people.” He said. <br/>“You pulled me right in like a fish.” She said.<br/> “And I meant too.” He said. He went for her top again and she relented. Lori had not had much play ever and Alec was playing with her. He got her stripped naked, the wet clothes on the floor of the bathroom. <br/>“Now then much better. Two can shower just as easy as one and it’s much more interesting.” he said. <br/>“I like a naked man in my shower.” She said. <br/>“Oh do ya now?” He asked. <br/>“Yes, I do. Not every woman has one as handsome as you are.” She said. <br/>“Nor as beautiful as you the home owner. I have always wanted to do this but never had a chance. The ex didn’t do this sort of thing. You know have any kind of fun. Or at least with me.” He said. <br/>“Poor Alec.” She said, and he stuck his lip out and she kissed him. <br/>“That’s better it’s so much better if you open up and try these things. Something tells me Eddie wouldn’t do this either. We are low mileage.” He said. <br/>“You are so right.” She said as he embraced her. He began seeing her freckles as her makeup started to run. <br/>“Alec I am starting to run makeup wise. <br/>“So, more freckles to see. Your stunning Lori. You take my breath most times I look at you. Make it hitch. You name it. Now, get the shampoo, I intend to give you a good old-fashioned shampoo. Get every fiery hair. You can do mine too if you want.” He said. <br/>“What’s brought all this on?” She asked. <br/>“I took my clothes off and I was a little lonely.” He said doing her hair. We are in our own place too. Daisy is not within earshot and I’m tired of quietly going about, you know sex. Rinse now Darlin’.” He said. She did. Then she did his hair. <br/>“Alec, I don’t know how to ask you this?” She said. <br/>“Half Darlin. I pay half in everything once I am here full time until then I’ll help you out. I could get used to this.” He said. <br/>“Me too.” as she told him to rinse. <br/>When they finished in the shower they took it to her bed. Or now their bed. <br/>“Aren’t you tired?” She asked.<br/> “Oh, a little.” He said. <br/>“You want to wait for tomorrow morning?” She said. <br/>“Probably but I am by no means turning you down. You don’t know how long I waited for this. To have someone to love me and to be with just for me.” He said. <br/>“That is the way I feel about you.” She said as they got settled in bed. <br/>“Come here.” He said and put his arm around her. <br/>“Now let’s get some sleep.” He said as he turned off the side light on his side. <br/>“Goodnight Lori.” Alec said. <br/>“Goodnight Alec” She said. Then put out the light.<br/> The next day played out like the day before but, Alec and Lori were just as happy it had. The weekend, while a case went on wasn’t a normal one. He only hoped she wouldn’t get bored with it and either say no thanks or something happen to her. He only asked to text him where she was going, and he did to her if it wasn’t case related. Alec felt an urgency to get the rapist caught for all women and especially his girls. He felt like he was losing Daisy but with Lori’s help that wouldn’t happen now. <br/>This morning was a little different and not so pushed. It felt more like home to him now with the addition of some of his things. As he made the coffee, he realized that might be one of his jobs now. He watched as she made breakfast. <br/>“Lori no meat for me I really should not have it. This is way more than I fool with at home for myself.” He said. <br/>“You had no one to spoil the shit out of you before. Let me have my fun playing house for a little while.” She said, and they sat for breakfast. <br/>“What would you like for lunch and I will pack you one?” She said. <br/>“Oh no don’t go and do that. It’s too much trouble.” He said. <br/>“Alec let me have my fun. I never got to do this when I was married to Eddie. It was a different life than what we will have.” She said. He thought for a moment. Let her have some fun and then he would have his spoiling her. <br/>“Well ok, if you let me spoil you. You twisted my arm.” He said, putting his arm around on his back and jerked it up like he was being strong armed. He chuckled a little and she giggled. <br/>“Eat your breakfast.”  She said pointing with her fork to his plate. <br/>“Yes Ma’am.” He said. They finished breakfast and cleaned up. Alec helping. Alec’s cell jiggled in his pocket and he answered it.<br/> “Hardy.” He said. It was Miller.<br/> “We have some things this morning. I’m sorry but, I did come to get you. Where are you?” She said.<br/> “I’m at Lori’s.” He said. <br/>He rattled off the address and told her to give him a few. Then hung up. <br/>“I have to go in. It might be like yesterday. I’ll let you know if I’m going to be late. Would you like to meet Miller?” He asked. <br/>“Oh, I’m not dressed, and I look a mess.” She said. <br/>“You look beautiful, Ravishing even. Oh yes, I really had plans for you this morning. I’m sorry but duty calls. I’ll make it up to you. Well as soon as I can.” He said and kissed her. <br/>“Well maybe just a bit of…” He had her on the counter in no time. The long zip up purple robe pushed up so he could stand between her long legs. <br/>“I am such a fool leaving you.” He said unzipping the robe a little. <br/>“Go and get you clothes on to work in. You don’t have time for slap and tickle. She will be here soon.” She said putting her arms around his neck. But not before she put her lips on his nose and gave him a kiss on it. <br/>“I bet you have more freckles Alec. I’d love to kiss everyone you have. Right now.” She said. <br/>“If you were to do that you’d get shagged proper.” He said.<br/> “You better go and get your work clothes on and quite this. Much as I hate to say it. There will be plenty of time for that proper shag soon. I’ll wait for your call tonight. Call Daisy and tell her. I’ll wait. It’s ok.” She said and put her hand on his face. <br/>“I’m not going to vanish. I’m not going to tell you I don’t love you. You have me Alec. All of me. I’ll be here. (And she looked around) And here.” She said pressing her hand against his heart, feeling his pacemaker.<br/> “And here.” She said running her hand over his hair.<br/> “I know but we haven’t been able too…” She stopped him with her finger tips.<br/> “I know but it really isn’t a deal for me. I’m fine.” She said. <br/>“This is the first time ever I get a beauty and don’t have time to do anything to keep her interested.” He said. <br/>“Go on and dress it’s ok. I’ll tie you’re tie for you if you want.” She said. <br/>“That is so much like an event. When you do anything.” He said, and he let her go reluctantly and then kissed her. <br/>“You are so getting shagged as soon as I can. I promise.” He said and turned to go get dressed and went down the hallway. <br/>“What do you want to eat for lunch?” She asked. <br/>“Surprise me.” He said, and she shrugged then pulled some things out of the refrigerator.  He came out pretty fast. She had his lunch made even with a note for him to read later. He came to her and she started tying his tie. <br/>“You know I can do this myself.” He said. <br/>“Yeah, but I get a real kick out of it. Let me enjoy myself.” She said patting his chest when she finished. When she did he took her in his arms and kissed her. Miller getting there and honking her horn. <br/>“Damn. He said. <br/>“Don’t worry. Go on.” She said. <br/>“I want you to meet Miller.” He said. <br/>“Oh, not this time.” She said. <br/>“You look fine Lori. Please?” He asked. <br/>That got her. She couldn’t refuse him much of anything.<br/> “OK. but just for a moment.” She said. <br/>“Good.” He said. He walked her outside and had Miller roll down the window.<br/> “Ellie Miller meet Lori Watts.” He said introducing the two women. <br/>“Pardon my appearance.” Lori Said. <br/>“Oh, no bother it’s good to meet you Ms. Watts. Miller said and offered her hand. Lori smiled and waved her off. <br/>“Just call me Lori. Alec does. He came up with the moniker. I’m happy to meet you too.” She said as they clasp hands then shook them. <br/>“I’m Ellie then. Pleased to meet you. Then Ellie looked at Hardy. <br/>“Hardy I’m sorry to cut this short they need us pronto. Maybe later Lori could come to the station on a break.” She said. <br/>“Yeah, I’ll call you.” He said. Alec kissed her a peck and let her go. <br/>“Be careful Alec, I love you.” She said. <br/>“You be careful, let me know where ya are during the day. I love you too Lori.” He said and got into Miller’s Wagon. Ellie waved goodbye and Lori did as he watched in the vanity mirror. He let out a long breath.<br/> “You have it bad for her.” Miller said. <br/>“Alas, yes I do. So, what did you think?” He asked. She hit his arm.<br/> “Knob. You could at least let the woman dress before you introduced her.” Ellie said and he flinched. <br/>“Miller, she had on a dressing gown.” He said. <br/>“And if I remember correctly, not much else.” She giggled. <br/>“Miller.” He said. <br/>“Well.” She said.<br/> “Ok, but you didn’t hear that from me.” Alec said. <br/>“She’s beautiful Hardy, really.” Miller said. <br/>“I agree with you on that. I’m just afraid I’ll lose her if I don’t spend quality time with her. I never expected to meet someone like her. I felt right from the start with her. I didn’t hesitate to ask her out for coffee. I just wanted more of her from the beginning. But not that way.” He said. <br/>“Her presence.” She said. <br/>“Yeah, I wanted more of that then anything else. We talked until 1 in the morning. It didn’t feel like that long, I didn’t mess up talking to her. It was so easy. I couldn’t believe my luck. We went for lunch the next day. And on and on and now…” He stopped and looked out the window. <br/>“I noticed the little kind of prayer for you as you left.” She said.<br/> “Yes. That’s why I remind her to let me know if she changes locations. I want her safe and there is no one she can call that would give a damn but me.” He said. <br/>“We’ll catch him soon.” She said. <br/>“I hope so because if something were to happen to her… She stopped him. <br/>“Tell her the MO. Has she any training in self-protection?” Miller asked. <br/>“Yes, she took a class or two in New York when she danced at the Metropolitan. She danced at the metropolitan and in London at the Royal Ballet. I wonder where else?” He said proud as punch. <br/>“Your proud of her.” Miller said. <br/>“Very. I just want to protect her and love her all I can. Seems like she wants to spoil me. I’m going to let her.” He said with no reservation. Miller giggled. <br/>“I know how hard that will be.” She said. He looked sternly at her. <br/>“Miller.” he said.<br/> “Well, not very hard. You’re probably eating it up as you should. Just be happy Hardy. Enjoy what life is giving you for once. All that with Sand Brook and then Danny Latimer plus whatever your ex did and Daisy going and coming. Oh, and that cheeky date you had. It’s time you grabbed on to life and hold on. I know I am one to talk. But you don’t have your daft father living with you, and a son that’s a perv. Oh, and an ex that’s one either.” She said. <br/>“Better get a handle on that boy of yours. It’s really easy for kids without directions to get caught up in mischief. Boys at that age really wank. It’s natural. Not saying I did but it happened to a lot of my friends to get caught up because there is an interest in girls. It’s natural to want to know, what the differences are and things if that nature. What about your dad helping out?” He asked.<br/> “Dad is daft remember? He hasn’t been the same since Mum died.” She said. <br/>“He needs something to burn off that feeling. That I know about too well. Until Lori came I had that problem for a long time.  So, what’s going on with the case?” He asked. <br/>“Not sure they just wanted us to come in.” She said. <br/>“I know it’s my job and all, I care about Lori but you saw what I left.” He said. <br/>“I know. But she will be there when you get back. My you sure did a 360.” She said. <br/>“Yeah, Lori did that. It didn’t take long.” He said. <br/>“Best we get on with this then.” She said. <br/>“Agreed.” He said. <br/>Lori did a few things around the house first and went to her studio then texted Alec. He looked at his phone.  <br/>“At my studio.” She texted. With x’s and o’s. He was with Miller when it came though. <br/>“Oh, see she’ll be there when you get done. Tonight, let’s make it early. They complain about overtime.” She said. <br/>“Bitch mostly.” He said. then his phone beeped again. <br/>“Have you called Daisy?” Lori asked. <br/>“No not yet. Calling now. Thanks for the reminder. Love you.” He texted back. <br/>“Love you too.” She texted.<br/> “See, your girl is going to be there. She wants to be there. Hardy, she IS your girl.” Miller said. <br/>“Miller, this case has me so scared for her, for Daisy and even you. I just want him caught so none of this is necessary. I don’t even know what I would do if one of you were hurt like that. I can’t even think on it.” He said. <br/>“Then don’t and let’s get him.” She said. <br/>“Your right.” He said. <br/>“Just tell her about his MO. That’s going to help her. Tell Daisy too.” She said. <br/>“We are not supposed too.” Hardy said. <br/>“Hardy how are we supposed to help stop it. It’s only fair since we know. Make sure she looks around before she does anything.” Miller said. <br/>“This is a touchy subject.” Hardy said. <br/>“You want her safe then you’ll do it, you know that.” Miller said to his chagrin. <br/>“I’m callin’ Daisy. I want to take my two girls out tonight. Celebrate a little.” He said. <br/>“Then we will be done early.” Miller said. <br/>“I plan on it.” Hardy said. He dialed Daisy’s number and got her.<br/> “How about you, me and Lori going to the Restaurant downtown. Celebrate a little.” Alec asked.<br/> “That would be great dad. How’s it going with Lori?” She asked. <br/>“Fine, but I have been working a lot.” He said. <br/>“Bring her to house tonight. Don’t let her be alone with that rapist on the loose. I care about her too Dad. Just bring her. I know she isn’t your wife, yet. But in these days things are different. You can keep an eye on both of us. So, she isn’t so alone. It’s ok Dad. Just do it for her and me too.” She said.<br/>“Ok, ok. I think you made your point. I will. I really want you both safe.” He said. <br/>“What time, dad?” Daisy asked. <br/>“8:00 pm. We’ll come and get you at the house.” He said. <br/>“Looking forward to it. See ya then Darlin’. Love ya.” He said. <br/>“Sure thing, Dad. I love you too.” Daisy said, and they hung up. He texted Lori or started too and his cell rang with her picture and number on it. <br/>“Hi Lori, my this is a treat.” He said. <br/>“Have you called Daisy?” She asked. <br/>“I just did, and we are on for 8:00 pm. We’ll take my car and pick her up and stay the night at my place if that’s ok?” He said. <br/>“Then I’ll pack a night kit when I get home. I was about to text you I’m going home just for a little while. <br/>“I’m about to eat lunch. I’ll share if you’ll come to the station. I want to see you. Just to see you. Sometimes I think you’re going to vanish on me.” He said.<br/> “I’ll bring my lunch over there. I have it with me. What do you get, an hour?” She asked. <br/>“Yeah, how about we take our lunches and eat them at your house…(He looked around.” In the bedroom. Quick nooner interested ya?” He asked. <br/>“I’d be delighted.” She said. He smiled wide almost at beam. <br/>“Be there in a tick.” He said. <br/>“Meet you there, Sugar.” She said and made that southern drawl a little heavier and sexier. They hung up and he was up and out of his office. <br/>“Hardy where are you off too or do I know.” Miller asked. <br/>“Oh, you know.” He said and resumed going. <br/>“Hardy, what’s that bag in your hand?” She asked, trying not to giggle. <br/>“If you must know, my lunch. She made my lunch. I thought it was nice of her. I need to go ya done Miller?” He asked a little cross. <br/>“Go, go on Hardy. Have a good lunch. Tell Lori hi, for me.” She said. He growled a little and pushed ahead. <br/>“I’ll tell her.” He said. <br/>“Now everyone will be in my personal business.” He said, and he stopped and thought about that. <br/>“I actually have personal business.” He said and smiled and left out the station door, smiling for once.<br/> Lori was already home when Alec put the break on and it squealed some upon stopping. He got his lunch and her door key out and let himself in. <br/>“Lori? Where are ya?” He asked. <br/>“Where do you think?” She yelled. He smiled at that. She was waiting for him.<br/> “Best not keep her waiting.” He said and put his lunch in the refrigerator. Then took off his tie. He did a dead stop when he saw where she was. His mouth a lot slack. <br/>“Well come on. Pour some sugar on me Alec.” She said patting the spot next to her and smiling. She was so beautiful she almost took his breath. He came and sat down on the bed close to her. <br/>“Can something so beautiful be waiting on me? Just me?” He asked her. <br/>“Well, I’m really glad you think I’m beautiful, but I haven’t had my sugar in a few days. I’m getting withdrawal.” She said. <br/>“You want me that bad?” He asked gulping a little in awe. <br/>“Yes Alec.” She said and put her hands ready to ruffle that mane of his. She stopped that and helped him with his shirt and the rest of his clothes. <br/>“I was at withdrawal myself. You have good ideas ya wee ginger minx. He inched his finger to her.<br/> “Said the spider to the fly.” She said.<br/> “Something like that.” He said and took her into his arms and kissed her. <br/>“Oh, I am so going to get it. With any luck we both will.” He said and chuckled then pulled her to him and they got under the covers. <br/>“Is this what you want?” She asked.<br/> “Not exactly but we have the time and the need for it. Then we will eat lunch.” He said. <br/>“I’ve always wanted to do this.” She said. <br/>“What a quickie?” He asked. <br/>“No, to be with the man I love at lunch time.” She said. <br/>“Your wish is my command.” He said and brought back the sheet and kissed her. <br/>20 minuets later they were laying together basking in the afterglow. <br/>“Now that is a nooner.” She said. <br/>“Was good wasn’t it?”  He said, happily kissing her on top of her head. <br/>“I could get so greedy with you.” She said. <br/>“Me too.” He said. <br/>“Better get up now and eat a little lunch.” She said. <br/>“Yeah the eggs and toast vanished about 20 minutes ago.<br/> “So, you’ll want to do this again sometime?” She asked. <br/>“Oh yeah. Definitely. Right now, it’s going to be catch it when you can. Lori, darlin’ I need to talk to you about it. Tell you his MO. Motus Operandi. The way the rape of Trish Winterman went. For your safety.” He said. <br/>“Are you supposed too?” She asked. <br/>“Not really, but I am because I can’t be around all the time.” He said. <br/>“I know your conflicted.” She said as they got up and got dressed reluctantly. He sat down half dressed. <br/>“If I don’t tell you and something where to happen to you I’d never forgive myself. I had the knowledge to help you and didn’t. I…” She stopped him. <br/>“Then tell me and ease your mind some.” She said, and she was listening. He looked into those amazing jade green eyes and took her hand and smiled. <br/>“I love you so much Lori. I don’t want anything to come between you and me. That would and then some.” He said. <br/>“Go on Alec your scaring me.” She said. <br/>“Unfortunately, you have to be scared. He hits the women over the head and sticks a football sock in their mouths, ties them up with blue twine like rope and rapes them while they are still out. See why I want you to text me where you are? Oh, and he hits them several times for good measure. I believe if that happened I’d find him myself and kill him. Just please be careful. Please do as I ask. I love you and I want you safe. That’s why I am telling you this. To forewarn you. Try and keep someone with you at the studio if ya can. Now I have to tell Daisy.” He said. <br/>“Just be truthful with her like you did me and don’t treat her like a little girl. You do have that tendency. No, no you do Alec just tell her like you did me. I’ll stay if you want and help out. She needs to be leveled with just like you did with me. I’ll do as you have said. Even with my training it’s been years since I took a course. Might see if they have one and I’ll get a recert.” She said. <br/>“I’ll ask. That’s my girl. Now let’s go and eat. I have a little more time then I must go until tonight.” He said putting on his shirt. <br/>“You want to tie my tie?” he asked. <br/>“Come here.” She said, and he laid the tie in her hand. She tied his tie. Then she patted his chest. <br/>“I see you are still wearing the tie tack.” She said.<br/> “It’s so lovely I want to wear it, it’s the nicest thing I have ever had. Your right it doesn’t budge like a lot do.” He said. <br/>“I love you Alec.” She said. He put his arms around her and squeezed a little. <br/>“I love you too and you smell heavenly.” He said. <br/>“Pheromones.” She said. <br/>“I’m tempted to stay from what they are saying to me.” He said. <br/>“What are they saying?” She asked an all-knowing grin on her face. <br/>“You know what they are saying. I might miss a lot of things but that I don’t. You’re not done with me.” He said. <br/>“Not in the least.” She said. <br/>“Good, means we are not ever going to be done with each other.” He said and smiled. <br/>“Alec, we have to eat. You have to get back.” She said. <br/>“Yeah, but I don’t really want too. It’s hard working a rape case and being so happy. Tends to dampen the mood.” He said.<br/> “You are happy, aren’t you?” She asked. <br/>“I’m over the moon Darlin’ I haven’t been this happy the whole of my life.” He said. <br/>“Me either.” She said. <br/>“Then we do our best to enjoy this what we have. We are together for a reason. We both know that.” He said. <br/>“Yes, we are.” She said.<br/> “So, pass me my lunch. What did you give me?” He said unpacking it. “It’s a wrap with chicken and cheese and the sauce I make for dipping it in. I made it. Ranch and avocado. Oh, there is a slice of avocado in the wrap and an apple. Oh, and a note but read that later. I put bottled water in there. Too much fluoride in the water here. I have Culligan water.” She said. He smiled. <br/>“Looks good.” He said. <br/>“Thanks, I can cut up carrots and celery too.” She said. <br/>“At least, I’ll eat right.” He said. <br/>“At least.” She said smiling at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec got off work at 7:30pm and went over to Lori’s and changed his shirt and got ready to take his girls out. Lori sat at her vanity primping. When he got through getting ready he sat on the bed and watched her finish her makeup. He smiled admiringly, at her as she spritzed on perfume.<br/> “I know there is a song to describes what is happening right now somewhere. It’s an old tune.” He said. <br/>“Not sure which one your talking about.” She said, and she put on her dress. <br/>“Turn around Miss Watts.” He said. He zipped her up and patted her neckline. Then he kissed her neck. <br/>“Edible.” He said. <br/>“Alec.” She said. <br/>“Well it is.” He said. <br/>Your funeral.” She said. <br/>“Why?” He asked. <br/>“We don’t have time for that.” She said.<br/> “Maybe not but I can think all I like. You look beautiful Lori.” He said. <br/>“You do too Alec. The tie tack does you justice. You look so handsome.” She said.<br/> “I must get you something. You look wonderful tonight. You know, I think that’s the song.” He said smiling at her appreciatively. <br/> “I was expressing appreciation. Let’s go and get my daughter.” He said putting out his hand. She took it and by the time they got to his car he had entwined it in his arm. <br/>“Quite the gentleman tonight.” She said. <br/>“Nothing’s too good for my girls.” He said. He opened the door for her and put her in the car. <br/>“You don’t have to do this.” She said.<br/> “I do, I’m dating a Prima Ballerina.” He said. <br/>“I haven’t been one of those for a long time. Not since Moscow.” She said.<br/> “Moscow? You danced there?” He asked. <br/>“Yeah one season, I was on loan from New York. It was in the 90’s close to right after the wall. It was before I met Eddie.” She said. <br/>“What was it like there?” He asked.  <br/>“Colder than here. I didn’t like it, but I met some nice folks there. I still write Alina Plyta. She has cancer and I am helping her. She has a little boy Daniel. The father is not around. He was more a sperm donor.” She said. <br/>“I’ll never understand that not taking responsibility for what you do.” He said. <br/>“You’re a rare breed of man Alec.” She said. <br/>“Funny I was thinking you’re a rare breed of woman. Let’s have some fun tonight eh? No work, talk.” He said. <br/>“You still have to tell Daisy.” She said looking around for her purse. <br/>“My bag.” She said. <br/>“I’ll go and get it. It’s on the bed isn’t it?” He said. <br/>“Yeah.” She said. He went and got her bag and hung her clothes in the back. <br/>“For tomorrow.” She said. <br/>“Good, you did pack something to wear to bed? We can’t do that in mine. Well until Daisy goes to uni. I won’t expose her to that.” Alec said. <br/>“Neither would I.” She said. <br/>“At least you know the rules or most of them.” He said. <br/>He turned on the car and pulled out of her driveway. They picked up Daisy and they all went to the restaurant. Alec was feeling his oats that night he had two, beauties at his side and on his arms. They were ushered to a table and seated. Looking on Leo Humphries and his girlfriend sat at a table eating. Alec saw him and hurriedly ushered his girls to the table. Humphries huffed, and thought to himself. “Mate, you are way out of your league.” As he looked Lori over. His girlfriend knew what he was doing and got up from the table. <br/>“Where are you going?” He asked. <br/>“You’re looking that woman over. I am so tired of being treated like a possession, something to be ordered around. I’m going, and you can look all you want. Don’t call me again.” She said. <br/>“Suit yourself Danielle. No worries.” He said. She got her purse and left him sitting at the table. Alec saw her leave. He nudged Lori. <br/>“What’s wrong Alec?” She asked.<br/> “You see that man at that table?” He asked. <br/>“Yeah?” She asked. <br/>“You ever see him lurking around you run and you call me. His name is Leo Humphries and Miller has marked him suspicious. I have too. Don’t let him near you. You find a safe place, lock yourself in and call me immediately. Miller is never wrong. She has good instincts. She is a hellava work partner. So please do as I have asked you, please? I want both my girls safe.<br/> “Time, then to clue Daisy in.” She said. <br/>“No time like the present.” He said blowing out a long breath and beginning his talk with Daisy to keep her safe. Daisy was a little scared at his talk but now she knew what was bugging her dad so. <br/>“Me doing what I did, didn’t help any either. I’m sorry dad.” She said. <br/>“You’re in a hurry to grow up. You’re at that age. Your mother is useless in helping you grow up.” He said.<br/> “Lori could you help me then? Like you already have?” he said. <br/>“All I can give you is my experience. But I will be happy to help you all I can. Best thing to do is take what you need from me and use it to your benefit. I don’t want to take your exes place just add to your experience.” She said. Daisy took Lori’s hand at that point. My mother doesn’t care about being a mother. Dad and I were at war with her. There is no hope for salvaging the relationship. She’d rather be dating several different guys than being my mother. So, you won’t be stepping on her toes or my dad’s either. Right Dad?” She asked Alec. He smiled. <br/>“No Luv, Lori has her own place now with us. Might I add your irreplaceable, Lori.” He said and gave her a small kiss. <br/>“My, I feel so wanted all of a sudden.” She said. <br/>“I hope both Daisy and I can always help you feel that way and most of all loved.” He said. <br/>“You two are going to make me cry.” She said. <br/>“Your touched, eh? You should always feel valued. For who you are and what you do for us both.” He said. <br/>“I feel like I am part of a family again.” She said. <br/>“You are Lori.” Daisy said smiling at her. <br/>“A small one but, sometimes it’s not the family who made you but the family you make.” Alec said taking her other hand and kissing it. Leo was watching the exchange. Alec knew it. He whispered in her ear. <br/>“We leave as soon as we eat, and we’ll get a 99. You know he is watching us and I don’t like it. Just please do as I have asked.” He said.<br/> “I will.” She said.<br/> “Good.” He said.<br/> “I know this is not any of my business but as far as you two sleeping in the same room. Just do it. I know you’re not married but it won’t bother me. Mum did it lots of times, dad with me there. I know, you didn’t want to hear, that but you have Lori now. Mum is well, mum and she did things I didn’t even like. I don’t mind you two, Dad I know it has to have been years since you had a real date or anyone of your own. I’ll be off soon, so don’t stop on my account. I’m just happy you two found each other and Dad had the nerve to ask you out.” Daisy said as the food came. <br/>“This is so nice eating with my family.” He said. In the back of his mind he was forming an idea. The idea was to make Lori his wife. A grave misjustice would be righted with that for Alec. She would be his real choice and he hoped he was hers for a husband. That would end for him years of feeling inferior if she would agree to be his wife. He would have to wait a while and not while a rape case was so hot. He would take her to somewhere in Dorset. Having picked out a ring for her. Champaign, a good dinner and dessert and coffee. It would have to have coffee because their first date was that cup of coffee. That in itself was simplistic. It said volumes about her. She was an open person. No agenda and that is what Alec needed most.<br/> When they finished dinner, Alec got his girls out of the line of fire. He didn’t like the way Leo was looking at them. Alec did notice Leo’s girlfriend was gone. <br/>“I hope she got enough of him and just got up and left. Better for the girl.” He thought. “Now let’s go and get a 99. He’s not budging, and I don’t like him looking at the two of you.” Alec said and paid the check. <br/>His girls got up and walked out with heads held high the way they walked in. Both on his arms. <br/>“I am a very lucky man to have such lovely ladies on my arms tonight. Even if one is my daughter. They both giggled. Leo was really not paying attention to Daisy. But the hot redhead had caught his eye. He was of the belief he could fuck any woman he wanted. <br/>“Luv, you need a real man, not a grumpy old mouse. I’ll be that man really soon. Yeah, very soon.” He said and paid his check and left for his room at his Dad’s house. He would pick up his stuff later at Danielle’s. He had really put himself in the shit too. Dani as he called her, knew a lot more than she should. He was a privileged ass hole. He thought all women belonged to him. To do as he wished.  He couldn’t stand Hardy and he was about to make a real mistake. Alec Hardy was still a desperate man. He would do anything to keep his girl’s safe. Anything.<br/> Lori went with them for a 99 but she knew better than to get one. It was drilled into her that, that kind of pleasure wasn’t for her and to keep her lathe, defined figure she shouldn’t indulge. Alec understood when she went for something with fruit in it. <br/>“Want to keep that figure of yours eh?” He asked. <br/>“Something like that. I want to keep you touching me.” She whispered. <br/>“That is not likely to ever stop. Besides I haven’t touched all of you yet nor enough. He said into her ear. She giggled.<br/> “I love to hear that. Means you might let me later.” He mused.<br/> “That’s a gimme.” She said. He looked at her with a bit of arousal. Groaned a little and then smiled. He took her hand. <br/>“My pleasure.” He said. <br/>“Yes, and mine but later.” She said into his ear. She looked so stunning in that Jade green dress. Tight at the bodice and then flared at the skirt. <br/>“Dad, I have homework could you take me by the house. You and Lori need time together.” She said. <br/>“We need time with you too.” He said. <br/>“Yeah, I know but my exams. The scholarship depends on my science grades. That’s what Mr. Winterman said. <br/>“You be careful about that man. He is still on the suspect list. His wife was raped, and he doesn’t know where he was.” Alec said.<br/> “Dad, it wasn’t Mr. Winterman. He’s a dedicated teacher. The scholarship is for SOCO at London U. I want in on the finding out of things.” I got that from you and Mum.” She said, and Alec embraced her. Then he kissed her head. <br/>“You are such a good girl. We all make mistakes. I’m sorry I haven’t been around much since you came back to me.” He said. <br/>“Dad, it’s ok. I like Lori and you need to see after her to keep her safe now that some bloak is raping women. I know your looking after me too. I want us both safe.” She said, and she patted Lori’s shoulder. We were going to stay here tonight.” He said. <br/>“If you want but it’s not necessary. Chole’ is coming later. We are getting to be mates. She may be a year older, but she is really nice. So is her mum. I haven’t met her dad yet.” Daisy said. <br/>“That family has been through a lot. Her brother, Danny was killed.” He said. <br/>“She told me.” She said. He stopped at the house and they all got out. <br/>“Just go and be with Lori a while. I have a lot to do with the exams. I want you to be happy and you are with her. Lori, my dad doesn’t date. Before you, there was one other date a Tinder date and it didn’t go so well. I don’t want my dad to be alone. He’s been alone too long.” She said. <br/>“Daisy sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere. I love your dad. He loves me. We clicked from the first. Don’t worry.” She said. <br/>“Good. I am glad to hear that. I want us to be as close to a family as possible.” She said. <br/>“I want that too.” Lori said. <br/>“Then you and my dad have some time together. Chole will be here soon. It’s not dark yet. Just ask a patrolman to swing by. If you want to come back later and sleep here that would be fine and you two needn’t tip toe around me. Actually, I am way too young for adult stuff. I know that now.” Daisy said. <br/>“Daisy.” Alec warned. <br/>“Well it’s not going to bother me. So, don’t think you need to waltz around all this just for me.” She said. Alec hugged her again. <br/>“That was a blessing if I ever heard one.” Alec said.<br/> “Yes, I think you were asking me for one.” Daisy said. <br/>“Your very sweet like your dad, Daisy. I’m glad we can be friends.” She said, and Alec let go and Daisy hugged Lori. <br/>“Of course. Let me go and study. It’s a full Scholarship.” She said. <br/>“Oh, by all means. We’ll be back later.” He said. <br/>“Ok dad.” Daisy said hugging then kissing her dad’s cheek. Then Lori’s. <br/>“Thank you, Lori. My dad needs you.” She said. <br/>“I know, and I need him it’s not just he needs Daisy. I need him and you, too.” Lori said. <br/>“That’s good. That’s, really good for all of us actually.  Have a good time.” She said. <br/>“Oh, we will.” They both said. <br/>“Bye and see you guys later. Thanks for dinner dad.” Daisy said. <br/>“Your welcome.” He said, and he put Lori back in the car and got in. “That went very well.” He said. <br/>“It did.” She said.<br/> “Cheeky girl though knowing about what we are up too.” He said. <br/>“She’s old enough to know.” Lori said and patted Alec shoulder. <br/>“I guess it’s a whole new thing now with kids. Literally everything is instant. I just want you two safe and Miller too. I’m afraid her oldest boy is going to be a perv. I think he is too to tell you the truth. You did not hear that from me. Miller has been through the wringer. I can’t tell the story because it is not mine to tell.” He said.<br/> “I’ll get the poop somehow. Hopefully Ellie and I can have lunch sometime and we can talk and get to know one another.” She said. <br/>“I’d like that.” He said. <br/>“You would?” She asked. <br/>“Yes, Lori. We could sort of make a family the round-about way that way. Get that boy of hers on the straight and narrow. She still has a wee boy that’s five.” He said. <br/>“Oh, the age of wonder!” She said. <br/>“Yeah, it wouldn’t hurt for them to have a sort of Auntie Lori.” Alec said. <br/>“Or an Uncle Alec.” She said. <br/>“Things are leveling out for both of us. I’m so bashful…” She stopped him. “DI Pull me into the shower.” She said. <br/>“DI hose me off too.” He chuckled. <br/>“You will always love to tell that story.” She said. <br/>“You bet. You with a face full of ash, you were covered in it. I couldn’t help but laugh.” He said. <br/>“Yeah, but lucky for you I’m not mean spirited.” She said. <br/>“But you are cheeky.” He said. <br/>“All cheekiness aside.” She said. <br/>They drove over to her house and he opened the door. He closed the door and locked it and stood at her back with his arms around her.<br/> “I thought we’d never get over here.” He said. <br/>“Unzip me Alec, please.” She said. Before she finished asking him he already had her bodice unzipped, his hands inside it and touching her.<br/>“This is a lovely dress. He said.<br/> “But you’d rather have it off me.” She said. He got closer and kneaded her breasts outside the bra until her nipples hardened. He whispered in her ear. <br/>“You’re not the only one hardening, Luv.” He said as he continued to caress her breasts outside the bra. It made her almost coo like a dove when he did. She turned around in his arms and kissed him, then began stroking him through his pants. <br/>“Let’s go into your bedroom for just a while. We only managed a short nooner at lunch. I want more of you.” He said. She stepped out of her dress and there was the jade green bra and panty set waiting on him. <br/>“I wonder what you might come up with for this bra and panty set to dance too. I really did enjoy that. Even though you put on your clothes. All I really thought of was how I could take them off. I know I didn’t do that. Next time I will. I was enjoying you dancing so much I wasn’t sure whether to watch you or take ya.” He said. <br/>“You were more, watching and I really thought I fucked that up.” She said. <br/>“No, not really darlin’. Don’t. Don’t ever think that eh? Let’s go into the bedroom.” He said, and she picked up her dress and threw it across the chair in her bedroom. He already had his tie untied and shirt unbuttoned. <br/>“When we are done here we’ll go back to my place. Now you know I don’t mind you so much yelling whilst, but we haveta be quite over there. I’m not saying we won’t shag over there. But maybe not as loud. With Daisy there. She goes early so maybe later and then you don’t haveta stifle the sound and I know there will be noise. One thing you do that let’s me know your happy.” He said. <br/>“Well you get really loud too.” She said. He chuckled.<br/> “Touché my dear, we are just happy.” He said. <br/>“Yeah really happy.” She said. <br/>“In a few months I may have a surprise for you. He said finding the bra front closure again.<br/> “I think I know what it is.” She said.<br/> “Then tell me.” He said. <br/>“I’d be presumptuous.” She said. <br/>“If ya know then let me now.” He said. <br/>“The way we have been progressing I think you are going to ask me to marry you. A girl can feel that coming.” She said. <br/>“I can’t put anything over on you.” He said. <br/>You’d want too? Marry me?” She asked. <br/>“Oh yeah, look at you. A man would be blind and really stupid not too want to marry you. We can explore this later. After the case is over and we are closer to the truth. I never thought I’d want to marry again after all that with Tess, but you have responded to me so well I can’t not think about it. You really want me. You want Daisy around too. We wouldn’t have too, marry right away. We could take our time on it, but I would like it, for us to be legitimate in our relationship. Your worth it Lori.” He said.<br/> “Let’s both give it some thought.” She said. <br/>“Sure, I didn’t mean to rush you. I’m sorry if I did. You just guessed because you seem to know me. You read people well. Or at least me.” He said. He looked at the time.<br/> “Let’s go back at midnight. I can go in a little later tomorrow. About nine. We need a good weekend. Not that I’m happy Daisy is going. She needs to go it’s her time to go. But it is easier having you here and with me when she does.” He said. <br/>“Set up the third bedroom for her when you move her things out. I want her to know she’s welcome here. I know I’m not her mother or step mother, but she needs to know she belongs somewhere and has a home to go to. Alec looked at Lori with tears in his eyes.<br/> “You mean that.” He said like it was fact. <br/>“I do.” She said. <br/>“How did I get so lucky.” He said. <br/>“You tell me how I got so lucky.” She said. He smiled at her. Then he took her into his arms. He cried. <br/>“I’ll havta marry you. I’d be a damned fool not too Lori. After all this shit I get a real prize. A real loving woman. A good loving woman. When God put us together, he took everything I didn’t have and put it into you. Then he sent me to your studio, to a woman that has danced all the way around the world. Has poise and grace. Lots of wisdom and she loves me for me.” He said. <br/>“Well, I got lucky too. Stop now or I’m going to join you.” She said. <br/>“Don’t you dare Lori. Not unless you’re so happy you could cry.” He said. She wiped his eyes and he wiped hers. That song is called “Wonderful tonight.” By Eric Clapton. The one I said earlier that you reminded me of. Change the blond to fiery redhead and it’s you Luv. It’s all you but I never get that dunk anymore. Because of the pacemaker.” He said. <br/>“I remember it just barely. The song.” She said.<br/> “It was more our older siblings, or even our parent’s music than ours. Not in our generation at all.” He said. <br/>“Yeah.” She said, and he got up and finished his undressing.<br/> “Alec again, I have a naked man in my house and in my bed.” She said. <br/>“Lucky you eh?” He said beginning to smile broadly. <br/>Let’s have a shag then go over to my place. I think it’s time for me to have a beautiful ballerina in my bed. Not naked just yet. Although, I am looking forward to that.” He said. <br/>“You sure are a lot of man Alec Hardy. She smirked. <br/>“Glad you think so. First woman in a while to notice.” He said settling on the bed. <br/>“I love you Alec.” She said. <br/>“I love ya too Lori. Just remember what I said about Leo Humphries. We have found another woman that has been raped within 2 years of this one. Please be careful. You know to find a safe place lock yourself in and then call me.” He said. <br/>“Yeah. Only leotards don’t have pockets.” She said. <br/>“Just do it the best ya can Lori. No shit, I don’t want anything bolloxing this between us. Not after surviving what we have separately.” He said. <br/>“Alec no more about it right now. I want some quality time with a tall, light, handsome cop. Look at you here in my bed. I’m no stranger for filling out furniture but you just fit here so well. You interested in a shag?” She asked. <br/>“Of course, but that is not all I want from you. It’s just been so long since I have. Plus, the woman I have now is so, so beautiful and so, so sweet. I can’t help wanting her for other things. I have a sort of smorgasbord. A lot of things wrapped into one woman. I get giddy sometimes not sure what to do first.” He said. <br/>“Bring the sheet up and let’s shag some before we have to go. The nooner was fine but I need a bit more don’t you?” She said. <br/>“You don’t have to twist my arm.” He said and brought the sheet up over them. Two giggles escaping one from each of them.<br/>  They lay tired after. It was vigorous this time. The alarm clock was set for 11pm as they woke. <br/>“I have a bathroom in my room and Daisy has her own. Just sayin’. For future reference.” He said. <br/>“Best we get dressed and go and get into your bed. I’m looking forward to that.” She said. She looked up and scratched his scruffy chin. <br/>“That tickles.” He said. Then he kissed her a few pecks. <br/>“Come on my girl. Let’s go and get between my sheets this time.” He said. <br/>“She looked at Alec. “You look to me your about to crow like a rooster.” She said. <br/>“I’m going to have a hell of a hen in my bed tonight.” He said and chuckled. <br/>“Don’t crow Alec.” as he was about too. <br/>“Why not?” He said.<br/> “Oh, go on.” She said. Then he got down level with her ear. <br/>“Cock a doodle do.” He said quietly. She giggled. <br/>“What am I going to do with you?” She asked. <br/>“Luv, you can do anything with me that you please.” He said.<br/> “Really?” She asked. <br/>“Well within reason. I’ll tell you if it isn’t my thing. I am not tying you up, but I will give a tap on the arse whist.” He said. She smiled at that. <br/>“I see I have a kinky ginger.” He said.<br/> “Oh, that is as far as I go.” She said as he blew out a sigh of relief. <br/>“No, I’m not one of those girls.” She said. <br/>I’m glad it might be a deal breaker.” He said looking at her.<br/> “No. no it would be that. Get your clothes on and let’s go over to my place. You’ve never been in my bedroom. He said. <br/>“Still want me there?” She asked. <br/>“Since about our 5th date.” He said. <br/>“Why didn’t you say something?” She asked. <br/>“I didn’t want to scare you away and it might have. You did say you were an old-fashioned girl and didn’t just jump into bed with any man. I kind of liked that. You think about things before you do them. Says a lot for you Lori. Get dressed now, Luv. What the fuck am I saying? Here’s a lovely, ginger, tall gorgeous and defined in bed with me. Actually, she let’s me take her, hopefully satisfying her and I tell her to get her clothes on. I’m bloody daft.” He said. <br/>“No, it just has to be right now. Yes, you shagged me. Yes, you satisfied me.” She said. <br/>“I worry about that sometimes. Thanks to Tess.” He said. <br/>“Alec, you heard me yelling your name over and over. That was not as we call it in the south, it put on. Or pretend. Sometimes I can’t catch my breath with you. One comes right after another. Or didn’t you notice that?” She asked. <br/>“Oh, I did, I’ll shut up now the lady is satisfied.” He said. <br/>“Very.” She said. <br/>“Well, you’re not the only one. Every time I just can’t seem to believe it. But you’re here and I am. We’ve been together a few times now and it just gets better, sometimes it blows my mind that you want to give it another go. With me. A tall, skinny cop with not much to offer a Prima Ballerina.” He said. <br/>“You have plenty to offer besides sex although you have more than enough to keep me happy just on your own. Who you are. Besides the sex. She said straddling him, her arms around his neck. <br/>“You’re the first to say that, that I have enough everywhere it seems.” He said. Giving her a kiss. <br/>“Dating blind women huh? Can’t see they have gold. Or rather Platinum. My, I feel lucky.” She said. Him kissing her neck and palming her breasts. You haven’t got the market cornered on luck Alec.” She said as she got off him and she dressed. <br/>“You’re still wearing the tie tack.” She said looking at the one she had given him of her dad’s, on his tie on the chair. <br/>“Seems a good luck charm. Thank you for giving it to me. I might have something soon for you.” He said. <br/>“Oh, not marriage again. I want us to have fun first. It’s not that I’m opposed, to it just a bit leery.” She said as he got up and started on her other side from the back his arms around her. He stopped. <br/>“I won’t ask until your ready. But I want you to think on it Lori. Two people have never been suited better for each other than you and me. I’ll do my best to make you happy. I’m not interested in having any more kids. Daisy still needs to be guided. Tess will care less. Daisy will be lucky to be guided by you. You seem to understand. Well, you were a young girl but American and from Alabama.” He said. <br/>“Yes, and it’s, distinctive coming from the south. I was born in the south and moved to NYC right after I left college.” She said. <br/>“By the way how did you get the spot there in NYC?” He asked. Getting dressed<br/> “I got it much like Daisy got hers, a scholarship. But I went to Moscow first. Met Eddie when I came back on the plane. The rest is painful history. The older he got the more pervy he got. The younger the girls and the guys.” She said. <br/>“You shouldn’t give him another thought. I promise you’re going to get faithful from me. I had that shit too. Tess was always out with other men and not with me and our daughter. A cat would be a better mother than she was. But she is a hell of cop. That is all I want to say about that. You ready to go to my place Lori?” He asked. <br/>“All dressed. Ready to go. My story is similar.” She said. <br/>“How did you get to England? I mean what opportunity brought you here?” He asked. <br/>“I wanted a change. I wanted to get out of America. It’s really not any better here. Some things are worse but, I did get to dance with the Royal Ballet for a little while. Eddie didn’t follow me, so you need not worry. I was mostly in his way. He didn’t make a fuss. Or not much of one. We were married about 10 years. Mid-life crisis for him. Me, I began menopause early in my 30’s and it all went down-hill after that. I had to do something in that so when they demanded a bi tubal I started hormone therapy. Things improved with that and you see what there is before you. I do not have my period anymore. Just so you know.” She said. <br/>“I did wonder if you did. That is not something I would ask you. Yes, and I happen to love what is before me.” He said giving her a kiss. <br/>“Me too. Alec I could run my hands and fingers through your hair all night. It would have been ok to ask if you had felt it necessary.” She said. “Good to know. Darlin’ you wouldn’t have a chance too. I would upend you before you were done.” He said. <br/>“Sounds like a deal. You upset I had to do what I did? About the HRT?” She asked. <br/>“No, if you were having trouble at least you fixed it before there was too much of a problem. But you are that way. Far be it from me to stop something that would help you. Let’s go if you’re ready.” He said. Lori, do you not want to go? I detect some reservation?” He finished. <br/>“Oh, maybe a little. It’s not you. It’s just I never have done this before. I went right from my dad’s house to Eddie’s and don’t sleep around.” She said. <br/>“I know you don’t. I can see it might be a bit daunting. It’s just my place, I want to share it with you before I move in with you at yours. That is daunting too. It will be ok. I guess we just don’t do this sort of thing either one of us.” He said. <br/>“Yeah shackin’ up is one of my things one reason I was alone so much of the time. Bible belt growing up.” She said. <br/>“I understand, do you really want to go over if you don’t I will understand.” He said. <br/>“No, I’ll go.” She said. <br/>“You trust me, right? I know it’s hard with a rapist around. You’ve had training in it it’s possible it would kick in when you need it most. I almost feel for the sod if he messes with you. I mean I have been between your lovely, long, strong legs. I suppose you could crush a guy’s chest if you had to. I wouldn’t want it to be mine.” He said. He put out his hand. She took it and they left for his place. Her stuff in his Wagon. <br/>“I’ve never tired but I wouldn’t be crushing your chest. Just enveloping you in them like wings.” She said. <br/>“Good to know. I’ll try to make this transition easy.” He said putting her into the car. <br/>“I know. You have no intention of hurting me. It’s just a Southern thing. We are way behind the times. Even though I haven’t lived in Alabama in 20 years you can take the girl out of Alabama but not Alabama out of the girl.” She said. <br/>“I know what you mean same could be said for myself, just substitute Scotland for Alabama. Don’t worry about it.” He said shutting the door. He got in and turned on the ignition. <br/>“We’ll have to be quiet with Daisy is there. I know that is going to be a lot to ask. Although I enjoy it when you yell. It does my ego a lot of good you do. That I can bring that out in you. First time for everything I guess. He said confessing a little.<br/> “I know not to expose her to us going at it. She most likely would say eww anyway. You don’t think about your parents doing that at all remember.” She said. <br/>“Yes, I remember, it was highly gross to think of your parents as human, with needs. I really don’t know how they managed it and it do anything for them. As I think back, but it’s still kinda eww isn’t it?” He said scrunching up his face. <br/>“Yeah but now we are the ones dancing around it. Plus, it hasn’t been that long since we started sleeping together. You and I know when it’s good it’s good and it’s hard to be quiet when it is.” She said as they pulled into his drive. <br/>“Let’s get in so we can get some sleep.” He said getting her hanging things. She got her night case. <br/>“It’ll be ok. The people that would object on both sides can’t really object anymore. We are free to do as we wish. My wish is that you will be happy with me here when you are here. You opened your home to me, I look forward to doing the same thing with you. Think of it as your home too.” He said. <br/>“Ok, if you insist.” She said. <br/>“You do want to do this? He asked. <br/>“Yeah it’s the old guilt trips of youth like I said.” She said. <br/>“No one knows better than I about those.” He said as they walked in. <br/>“Housekeeper hasn’t been in.” He said. <br/>“Looks like someone lives here don’t sweat it.” She said. <br/>“Let me go and look in on Daisy.” He said. <br/>“It’s a much better place than mine. He looked at her quizzically.<br/> “You like it?” He asked. <br/>“Yeah it’s much bigger than mine. Plenty of room to do jumps and turns.” She said doing some.<br/> “Lori, that just looks effortless.” He said at the entrance to the hall. <br/>“35 years of hard work. Landing on your ass a lot. I wasn’t always the poised prima ballerina.” She said. <br/>“Well, if you say so. Come back with me.” He said and put his hand out again.<br/> “C’mon Luv. Let’s check on Daisy, then bed. Bring your case with you.” He said and went back out locked the front door and got her hanging clothes. They stopped by Daisy’s room and found her still at it and not in bed. He knocked on the door. <br/>“Lori and I are back you need to go to bed it’s late.” He said. <br/>“Ok dad, goodnight to you and Lori. I’m glad she’s here tonight. Cloe’. already left.” Daisy said. <br/>“Goodnight Daisy and I’m glad she’s here too.” He said. <br/>“Can I talk to her a moment?” Daisy asked. He changed places with Lori. <br/>“What can I do for you Daisy?” Lori asked. <br/>“I’m glad you’re here tonight. Your safe here you know. This might be a little weird but don’t feel bad about it. I’m fine with you being here. Glad in fact.” Daisy said. <br/>“Thanks Daisy.” Lori said. <br/>“Just be happy and I know you are with my dad.” She said. Lori went to hug Daisy. <br/>“Thank you.” Lori said. <br/>“Your welcome.” Daisy said. <br/>“I am happy with your dad.” Lori said. <br/>“I’m glad.” Daisy said. <br/>“Goodnight Daisy.” Lori said. <br/>“Goodnight, Lori.” Daisy said, and Lori walked out of Daisy’s room and then up the hall holding Alec’s hand. <br/>“Yeah, Alec this is a really nice place. All it needs is a porch.” She said. “There is a patio/ terrace thing out there. I’ll introduce you to it in the morning.” Alec said. She looked around.<br/> “Well it’s a Scotsman’s bedroom. It really lovely since I have Scot in me too.” She said. <br/>“Well maybe a wee bit more than usual eh?” He asked and winked at her.<br/> “Oh, a wee bit.” She giggled.<br/> “You ok now?” He asked. <br/>“Calming.” She said. <br/>“Good. I was afraid you were going to bolt and leave. You looked really afraid.” He said. <br/>“I’ve never done this before.” She said. Pinky secret? It’s like a pinky promise but a secret.” He explained, and she hooked her pinky around his. <br/>“Yeah?” She asked. <br/>“I haven’t either Lori. It’s a big step, and I don’t take it lightly. I know you don’t either.” She took her hanging stuff and put it in his closet.  He got up and moved his stuff over in his drawer. <br/>“The left side is yours.” He said. <br/>“Thank you.” She said. <br/>“No problem.” He said as she looked at the Hardy Coat of Arms and  what she suspected the Hardy tartan. <br/>“My family has lavender in their tartan too.” She said. <br/>“Nice then we won’t clash.” He said. <br/>“More like blend.” She said. <br/>“There is something I’d like you to have. Since you gave me your dad’s tie tack it’s only fair I give you this.” He said and held out a ring box. <br/>“Ah, way to early Alec.” She said looking at him confused. <br/>“It’s not what you think. But it was my mother’s. I want you to have it.” He said. She looked at him again. “Go on and open the box it’s not what you think.” He said, and she did. There sat a diamond chip pinky ring. <br/>“It’s beautiful but what is it?” She asked.  He took it out of the box. <br/>“It’s a promise ring. It’ll give us time to feel this, what we got, out without pushing an engagement.” He said. <br/>“She stuck out her left hand, so he could put it on. <br/>“Will you wear it?” He asked. <br/>“Oh yeah, it’s beautiful. I’m honored.” She said giving it a look. <br/>“Lori, I promise you with in a year I’ll have an engagement ring for you. We’ll give this a year and see what happens. Last thing I want is for you to buck and run and you nearly damn well did a few minutes ago. Give you some time to think it over see how we both feel. Now I won’t change that much. I’m certain about you but something is keeping you from committing to me.” He Said.  <br/>“Not you, the institution of marriage, Alec it’s never you. To say I’m conflicted is an understatement. But I will give this a chance. For us.” She said. She checked out the pinky ring on her finger and gave him a kiss. I wish I was more animated Alec, but you have to remember I did that last time and it didn’t last.” She said. He got up and shut his bedroom door. <br/>“Yeah, but it wasn’t your fault it didn’t last. He was Bi you said, and you can’t keep holding to that. It’s on him. Plus, you said the Ballet company pitted you two against each other. Marriage is hard enough without having others in it tearing you apart from the inside. Just give me a year and see how ya feel then Eh? Please.” He said. <br/>“Ok. I can’t seem to say no to you.” She said. <br/>“Let’s get some sleep.” He said and took off his shirt. <br/>“Somehow I hear the Stripper. The song.” She giggled getting her clothes off.<br/> “Oh, it would be so nice if you didn’t have to wear clothes to bed.” He said. <br/>“Yeah but Daisy.” She said. <br/>“Yes, I know. Better wear what you have packed or borrow one of my t shirts.” He said putting on his sleep pants and then putting on his t shirt. She had a Royal Ballet sleep shirt. it had a silk screen of her in a ballet pose. He looked at it. Where did you get that? Lori that’s you!” He said. <br/>“When I left the company, they gave it to me. And she gracefully struck the pose. <br/>“We just finished Sleeping Beauty. That was my Aurora costume. It was the last one I was in for them.” She said. He looked at her a little stunned as she danced around the room.<br/>“You never do that at your house.” He said. <br/>“No room, you have it all over here.” She said as she twirled and did some turns. <br/>“Could you teach me the men’s parts to some of those, holds. Let’s say it’s for research. More on I want to hold you. Touch you more and in ways I can in public.” He asked. <br/>“I don’t know if you can lift me with that pacemaker or even should.” She said. <br/>“Would you let me try?” He asked. <br/>“In my studio, alone.” She said. <br/>“Deal.” He said. <br/>Let’s get into bed.” She said of his smaller full bed. He got in then she did, and he scooted over some and had her come to him. <br/>“Feels a bit weird. But right.” He said. <br/>“We’ll get used to it.” She said. <br/>“Give it time, Luv.” He said. <br/>“Goodnight Alec, I love you.” Lori said. <br/>“Goodnight Lori. I love ya too.” Alec said and gave her a kiss and turned off his side light and they fell off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You will see in this chapter, Lori fights her attacker gallantly. Alec and Lori had a plan in place should she be attacked. Being a rape survivor I so wish I did have a plan. now I do. Since I am a survivor of Rape I focused on winning and not loosing in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Daisy got up and dressed and went to her dad’s door and knocked. <br/>“Dad, Lori sorry to bother you but I need to go over to Chloe’s and finish studying for exams. Is that OK?” She asked. <br/>Alec stretched and yawned and woke up Lori who had been cradled in his arms. He got up and went to the door. <br/>“This early?” He asked. <br/>“Yeah, I have to do well on these exams to get the scholarship. There will be plenty of time later to have some time with you and Lori. You two don’t need me right now. It’s not you don’t want me. I know that. Two months Dad you need time with her. I don’t want you to lose this one. She’s a keeper.” Daisy said. <br/>“Lori isn’t going anywhere. Go on and get your studies done. We’ll see you later.” Alec said and opened his door a little, scratched his head and gave her a kiss. “You be careful and call me.” He said.<br/> “I will, see you later Dad. Take care Lori.” She said. <br/>“You too Daisy.” Lori said. <br/>“That’s you on that sleep shirt.” Daisy gasped. <br/>“Yeah when I played Aurora in Sleeping Beauty in London.” Lori said. <br/>“That’s really cool.” She said. <br/>“Thanks.” She said. <br/>“See you two.” Daisy said. <br/>“Lock the door when you go please.” Alec said.<br/> “Sure Dad.” Daisy said, and she turned to go. <br/>“Call me when you get there and if you go anywhere ok?” He said. <br/>“Sure, I know this is serious.” She said.<br/> “It is and thank you. Go now and get your studies done. I’m buying Lori a new grill today. We’ll have something off that tonight for supper.” He said. <br/>“She doesn’t know?” Daisy asked. <br/>“No, so mum’s the word. Ok?” He said. <br/>“Not a word.” She said. <br/>“I smell a conspiracy.” Lori said walking up behind Alec. <br/>“Not us.” Alec said nonchalantly. <br/>“Aha.” She said. <br/>“I’m gone.” Daisy said. <br/>“Be careful.” Lori yelled. <br/>“There it is her prayer for you.” Alec said.<br/> “I know she cares. See you.” She said and turned this time and was out of the house. He went to check the door. It was locked. <br/>“Good girl.” He said to himself. He went into his bedroom and took a hold of Lori. Lori put her arms around his neck and jumped and attached herself to his hips with her thighs.<br/> “Well I did say teach me some holds.” He said. <br/>“Take me to bed you bad, bad boy.” She said. <br/>“Gladly.” He said, and he shut his bedroom door. <br/>“You actually latched yourself to my hips and I walked you to the bed.” He said chuckling.<br/> “It’s not exactly a ballet move Alec.” She said. <br/>“I figured but you have amazing skills. Plus, your light. You weigh nothing. For your height and body. You’d be easy to lift. He looked at the clock and it was 7:30 am. He took her hand and pulled her out of his bed. <br/>“Shower.” He said. <br/>“Your pulling me in again.” She said. <br/>“If I’m lucky the lady will come with me right now. Then I’ll pull her in with me.” He said. <br/>“I do love washing you. You tall, long and handsome Scot.” She said. <br/>“Long?” He asked. “Yes, from here to here.” She said starting at his neck with her pointer and ending just at his hips. <br/>“There is a lot between.” She said. <br/>“I get it now. You rather get you height from your legs, me both body and legs.” He said, and he grabbed her hand and took her into his bathroom. <br/>“Great bathroom.” She said. She looked in the shower. <br/>“Lots of handrails.” She said. <br/>“Yes, and extra traction for bare feet.” He said and pulled off his t-shirt and started the water. <br/>“I see you want to try in the shower.” She said. He kissed her then smiled. <br/>“No, my dear I want to succeed in the shower. Someone thought to make sure we would.” He said then wiggled out of his lounge pants and she wiggled out of her panties and night shirt.<br/> She got into the shower and he picked up the soap and started on her cleaning her. <br/>“A fiery ginger all for me in my shower. Back now.” he said as he worked the soap down her legs. That makes you hard, Alec?” she said. <br/>“Aye, but it does Lori. Most of the time you just standing there does. You don’t have to be naked. It’s a bonus if you are though, like now.” He said, And he stood up. <br/>“My turn.” She said and started to work her way down his body with the soap. <br/>Oh, she had touched him before but not taking her time so much. She took her time getting every inch of him. He knew pretty much how this was going to end. He already knew she would make him come just touching him. She had been touching his cock already. She managed to include his nipples and had kissed his chest and each one. Because he had managed it, her moaning and shouting his name.<br/> She rubbed his wide back with the soap. Him, getting the soap off the front her washing his behind and with the other hand she still worked his cock. He pulled her up and into his arms and kissed her and he could feel his balls tighten in warning he was about to come. <br/>“Close.” he said with heavy lidded eyes. <br/>“Come for me.” She said. He got the soap off his front. <br/>“Inside.” He said, opened the shower and she got on her hands and knees. He did too and finished what she had started inside of her. Her butt jiggling as he came and him groaning. She managed a few too. He withdrew, and she turned over.<br/> “I’m not complaining but you sure do cum a lot.” She said. <br/>“You get me excited and well, you just know how to touch me. I’m not exactly done yet.” He said, and his cock was still hard. <br/>“My God Alec.” She said as he started another round on her. <br/>“Lori, I canna leave you like that half done and needing more. Most likely I won’t again but I want you too and I do love a good shag and this one has been. As they all have. By the way it’s been like this since my pacemaker. This is just the first time I’ve gotten to do anything real but wank since I got it. Something about my blood finally circulating right. Now then, Let’s go ahead and test it out. I can see your still in need or at least that’s what your scent is saying. I know, I know. I’m spoiling you. God knows you need a bit of spoiling. I’m happy to do the spoiling.” He said, and she enveloped him in her legs again. Him enjoying being enveloped. They were on his bathroom floor and on a mat to get out of the shower on. <br/>“The shower is still on.” She said. <br/>“You let me worry about that. Just enjoy.” He said, and he pushed inside her and it was like he could really watch her expressions now. It didn’t take long for her to make expressions, to cry out his name, then turn her head in heavy passion, eye closed then she opened them.<br/> After a few minutes he stopped. She put her arms around his neck again and kissed him. <br/>“Just enough time.” She said. <br/>“Thought so. It’s was so, so good to follow you into one of those raptures of yours after ya turned your head on that last one.” He said. <br/>“I couldn’t help myself Alec. You just do it for me. I got the feeling you came anyway.” She said. <br/>“I’m glad I do it for ya. Yes, I did come but not on the scale I usually do but just enough to love you more. Just call them bonuses for me and from me. I think though, I enjoy more watching you in yours. I’m still getting over the lack of and doing it again.” He said.<br/> “Alec, turn off the shower or your bill is going to be high.” She said. <br/>“As you want Luv.” He said and turned it off and took her hand and brought her up. Right into his arms. Then he took a towel and draped it over her shoulders and took another and got his hair dry. “I’ll take you for breakfast.” He said. <br/>“Actually, I was hoping for just some toast and coffee and more time right here.” She said hugging him.<br/> “I think I would rather like that. It means we don’t have ta get dressed. Your turn to be the naked woman in my house.” He said. He had worked the towel around his waist and she the towel he gave her around her chest. <br/>“I love your towels.” She said. <br/>“I love my towels with you in one.” He said. <br/>“You won’t need it.” She said and pulled off the towel and leaving it on the floor. Then smiled. He took the towel off her and she bolted for the door. <br/>“Come here ya wee hottie.” He said and ran after her. Catching her at the bed and tugging her to it. He covered her face with kisses and laid her crossways on the bed. <br/>“Lori you have way more freckles than I do. It would take me all day just to kiss everyone. On the whole of your body.” He said, and he began to look for one and found a big group on her chest. <br/>“One right here, and here and here.” He said and kissed each one. Then she scratched him under his chin again. <br/>“Your scruff tickles.” She said. <br/>“Did you bring that purple terry robe of yours?” He asked. <br/>“I did.” She said. <br/>“Good then we put on clothes and putter around the house, get some breakfast and coffee and enjoy the porch or whatever it is out there. Oh, and I’ll get on some clothes and sit with you. But not for long mind you. I’m not leaving here today if I can possibly help it.” He said. <br/>“What if I said I might dance for you if you would go down to my studio?” She said. <br/>“You mean you’d dance for me?” He asked. <br/>“Any time you asked.” She said. <br/>“This day might get a whole lot hotter down there at your studio.” He said and he smiled at her. <br/>“I’ll teach you some holds. Put on my toe shoes and teach you some moves. Men don’t wear them.” She said. “Oh, and I will not wear those tights.” He said. “I know why too but you wear a jock strap and a cup with that. <br/>“No, just let me see you in a nice costume and dance for me in your toe shoes. Or do the strip in reverse. That was a real surprise. Surprise me all you want there. I might not stop watching because I enjoyed every bit of your muscles moving.” He said. He got up and helped her. <br/>They got dressed and went into his kitchen and he made coffee and her toast. They got their coffee and he got their toast and sat outside watching the waves crash on the rocks outside a little ways down at high Cliff Beach. <br/>“I’ll put a private dance together.” She said. <br/>“I would just love that.” He said. <br/>“I know you would.” She said and thought “He’s all the man I need.” Whitney Houston. That’s what I will use. Because he is.” He looked at her smiling.<br/> “Someone has a secret.” He said and took her hand. <br/>“Yep, I do but you will have to wait for a little while to see it.” She said. <br/>“I await with baited breath, Darlin’.” He said and took her hand and kissed it. <br/>“My, my what a gentleman after all that this morning.” She said, and he folded his fingers around hers. <br/>“Lori, your, not the only one very pleased with this morin’s outcome. You’re a woman after my own heart. How far back is the Scottish because it looks to me like maybe you have like two generations off me. You, kind of just say home to me.” He said. “3 generations Great grandfather William David and mother Estelle Virginia Watts came from Elderslie, Scotland 1930. They had 8 kids. Joseph was my grandfather. He served in the Army Air corps during World War 2. All their kids being born in Elderslie, Grandma came from Renfrew.” She said. <br/>“So, you come from Lowlanders do ya? Plus, both your grandparents were both Scottish. That’s why so many freckles. Anything else?” He asked. <br/>“Mother’s parents where Scottish too. You saw all that red hair she had same color as mine.” She said. <br/>“Your mostly Scottish alright. Your people came from pretty close to where I am from.” He said and poured her a little more coffee and himself some. <br/>“How do you feel about that? I’m American though.” She said. <br/>“So, you have Scottish blood that fine with me because I do too no less than me. Just with the American element. It would have been nice to see a wain of ours and how they’d fair. But that is not necessary. Those jade green eyes of yours should have been passed down. They are so beautiful.” He said as they both looked into each other’s eyes. <br/>“I think your Amber ones are beautiful.” She said stroking his beard and then Miller appeared. <br/>“Hello Hardy, Lorelai. Sorry to burst into your morning but we have a lead on the case and they want us in.” Miller said. Alec let out a ragged breath.<br/> “OK, want a cup of coffee and some toast?” He asked after being yanked out of his reverie <br/>“Coffee please.” She said. He went inside and brought Miller a cup. <br/>“Thanks, like I said they want us in. I tried to call but never got an answer either on the cell or at the door.” She said.<br/> “I’ll get dressed.” He said and gave Lori a kiss. But she wasn’t done. She got up with him and went into his bedroom and before he got his clothes off she cupped him. <br/>“Lori, Darlin’ you’re making this difficult.” He said clearing his throat after she cupped him. <br/>“Am I now?” She asked. Even after this morning and he rose some. <br/>“Your making this really difficult.” He said.<br/> “Good then you’ll get back to me sooner.” She said and slid her hand further down his scrotum. <br/>“Darlin’, please stop you’ll have my head so full and me so hard I won’t be able to work.’’ he said. <br/>“Quickie before you go?” She said unzipping her robe.<br/> “Bloody Hell bend over. Before I roger you.” He said as she hopped on his bed and wiggled her bottom at him. “Come and get me. You studly hunk of Scot” She said looking back at him. <br/>“Just keep that up and I’ll, I’ll…Oh shut up, and fuck the woman, Hardy.” He said and closed the door and locked it then got behind her and quickly fucked her. In some cases, it was the fastest fuck Alec Hardy had managed. Miller had come in seeking a warm up for her coffee and heard them hard at it. <br/>“Better go.” She said then giggled and she heard a long wail from Lori. <br/>“Well, that’s a really pleased sound if I ever heard it about time Hardy got some. Bloody hell it’s time I got some.” She said and went back outside. She had poured herself another cup of coffee. <br/>He smacked Lori’s ass a few times to her tightening on him. <br/>“Oh Fuck!” He yelled. <br/>“Yeah you sure can, Alec.” She said. <br/>“Jesus!” He said working up something for both of them. <br/>“Lori!” He yelled, and he came, and she did too.<br/> After they cuddled together. <br/>“Your good.” He said.<br/> “So are you.” She said. <br/>“Really, Lori. You are. My God, I’ve had you several times and I just get harder each time with you. I come harder too.” He said. <br/>“I noticed.” She said. <br/>“Plus, I noticed you came harder too. <br/>“I have to go though. Oh, and I believe with all certainty that you got the last drop of me.” He said.<br/> She got dressed as soon as he was, and she retied, his tie. <br/>“You don’t mind me wearing it? I really love it and it grips so well.” He said.<br/> “It’s why I gave it to you to wear. My father lost the other one, they were cuff links and mother had it made into a tie tack.” She said. He looked down at it.<br/> “Ingenious.” He said. <br/>“My mother was a smart lady. She saw how things were supposed to be in her head. Planned accordingly. I got some of that.” She said. <br/>“Well, you are left handed. You think with your right side.” He said and they both went out to see about Miller. She looked at them together. She had never seen Alec so lit up before and Lori with the same look. She wouldn’t say anything about hearing them earlier. It was his place after all and if he wanted that more power to him. <br/>“Miller, I know you heard us earlier. Let’s let that be our little secret, eh?” He said. <br/>“No worries this is your place.” Miller said. <br/>“Thanks, plus the woman I was with is also mine.” He said and put his arm around Lori. <br/>“Could I hitch a ride back to my house?” Lori asked. <br/>“Of course, go on down to your studio. Just text me when you do.” Alec said and kissed her a peck and hugged her. Miller smiled. <br/>“Actually, you both look really good together.” Miller said. <br/>“Good, bring your coffee cup, please Miller?” He asked. <br/>They all went into the house and put down their cups. <br/>“Come on you two. Hardy we, have to go. Sorry to break up your love fest or anything else.” She said. <br/>“It’s ok anyway. I have a new routine to come up with.” She said and winked at Alec. <br/>He chuckled a little and turned a little pink. They went to Miller’s car and left his for the time being. She dropped her off at her house. He rolled down his window and she gave him a kiss and a small hug. <br/>“I’ll bring your stuff tonight. I love you. Please, text me if you move your location.” Alec said. <br/>“I will.” She said. <br/>“Thank you, Lori. I would be undone if someone where to hurt you and I could have done something about it. You know what Humphries looks like now. I have to go. Take care. Oh, and thank you for such a lovely time.” He said. <br/>“I should thank you too.” She said. <br/>“Later, your gratitude is noted. Come here one more time. Then I haveta go.” He said and kissed her. <br/>“Take care Alec, I love you.” She said. <br/>“There it is. Your prayer for me. I have said my prayer for you. I haveta go. I love you too, Lori.” He said and as he left their hands pulled apart. <br/>“It’s so beautiful Hardy.” Miller said. <br/>“That I have to agree with you on. She is the closest woman ever to being, the perfect one for me Miller.” He said smiling. <br/>“It’s good that you know it.” Miller said. <br/>“I know my luck has changed now. Just two short months ago. I was alone except for Daisy and you. We sort of all made a family of sorts but…” She stopped him. <br/>“You have a girl of your own now.” She said. <br/>“No Miller, I have a woman of my own, but I know what you mean.” He said. <br/>“Main thing is now you smile and don’t act so much the knob.” She said. <br/>“Listen I am sorry about that. Usually, I try to keep my personal life separate from my work life but with Lori, the personal bleeds over to the work and that’s not happened before.” He said.<br/> “It’s good to see though Hardy.” She said. <br/>“It’s just so hard to keep it in with her.” He said. <br/>“Then don’t. I don’t mind hearing some of it.” She said. <br/>“I know you probably heard us shagging.” He said.<br/> “I did but I’m not getting in between the two of you doing that. None of my business.” Miller said but she did giggle. <br/>“I see.” He said.<br/> “Just don’t make it so obvious.” She said. <br/>“Ok, Miller.” He said and they road on to work. <br/>Later on she texted him that she was going to her studio. He called her number. <br/>“Hi there beautiful, I miss ya.” He said and smiled then put his feet on his desk and sat back in his desk chair. <br/>“Hey, handsome, I miss you too.” She said, and you could feel the joy in both of them. <br/>“Just remember to text me when you leave. Please dear lady. Because you’re my dear lady.” He said.<br/> “Alec, Your right. I am you lady.” She said. <br/>“Dear, because you just beat all, Please, take care of yourself.” He said. <br/>“I will Darlin’. I know your worried. However, I might surprise you how much whoop ass I can open up if pushed.” She said. <br/>“Like my legs squeezing the life out of a man.” She said. <br/>“Something like that.” He said remembering being between them and the feeling of being embraced like angel’s wings. <br/>“More like being embraced with them. Feeling that heat of yours as I make love to you. Any more remembering you’ll have ta come down here. Then I’ll haveta let down the blinds.” He said. <br/>“I can see that.” She said. <br/>“I could only hope you’d come to me.” He said. <br/>“Of course, I would.” She said. <br/>“Corrupt a perfectly good Scottish Cop eh?” He asked. <br/>“That I would do. Be happy too.” She said. <br/>“Umm, well ok.” He said. <br/>“You’re going to have me reaching for one of my vibrators.” She said. <br/>“Come get the real thing.” He said. <br/>“You dirty boy you.” She said. <br/>“You dirty woman. You mean you have one of them up there?” He asked.  <br/>“There are showers down here. Of course, I do.” She said.<br/> “Fuck, Lori you’ll have me pawing at your gate.” He said. <br/>“You know Alec I can tell when you’re getting hard.” She said. <br/>“Then either I will come to you or you me because I’m not going to be able to contain myself long.” He said.<br/>“I hear you. Come on down.” She said. <br/>“It’s not far.” He said. <br/>“Nope.” She said. <br/>“Be there soon.” He said. <br/>“I’ll be ready.” She said, and they hung up and he got his jacket and left his office. <br/>Leo Humphries happened to see Alec go into Lori’s studio. <br/>“Luv, he isn’t even in your league. You need a real man. Not a mouse. I’m going to do something about that really soon. You just beg to be taken. I can smell that shit your putting out.” He said and walked by the studio and saw them kissing. <br/>“Yeah never fear, I’ll save you from boredom. Save you from that mousey cop. Yes, a fiery redhead like you needs a real man.” He said and looked round to see the situation of the building. How many doors did it have and windows outside. <br/>“Oh, I’m going to get some of that shit you’re putting out. You’ll never know what hit you.” He said. As he watched them kiss and she turned out the light and Humphries couldn’t see them after that. He left smiling to himself. <br/>“Maybe I can get the kid to loosen her up. You know those cops.  “Dickless.” He said. Then left for a while down the street. <br/>“Lori what are we doing in the cloak closet?” He asked. <br/>“What do you think?” She asked. <br/>“We should have gone to your house.” He said. <br/>“Maybe.” She said. <br/>He pushed her up against the wall and let his fingers do the walking. <br/>“Um.” He grunted. <br/>“You want to stop?” She asked. <br/>“Uh no.” He said. <br/>“You do know I love you Lori.” He said. <br/>“You worried About the damned cloak closet?” She asked. <br/>“Not much room. There would be much more room in my office.” He said. <br/>“Oh well, we are here, and I’ll just hook my leg over you hip. Then you can take me.” She said, and she unzipped him. Let his pants and boxers go to the floor, then he kissed her and entered her. With very little bending he had her. They tried to be quiet, but it was impossible. However, the cloak room muffled their cries. After they sank to the floor. <br/>“Next time your house.” He said and he got up and fixed his boxers and pants then helped her up to her feet. She pulled up and fixed her tights then snapped her leotard.<br/> “Lori, I have ta get back. Not our best but we did manage.” He said. <br/>“I know by the way I love you too I guess it had been a while since you had done that. Me too.” She said.<br/>“Aye it had been, I just really made a mess of it.” He said. <br/>“Not really, It’s possible but really not here. Not unless we get on the padded area next time if there is one after that.” She said. <br/>“Me not want ya? That is not going to happen. No matter how bolloxed it gets. That got bolloxed because I know it’s closed to 20 years since I was allowed to do that. Over perhaps.” He said. <br/>“Oh, my Darlin’ Alec any time we make love is good. Because we are together. I know you had to think fast to do that.” She said and looked at her father’s tie tack. <br/>“You love it don’t you?” She said. <br/>“Almost as much as you.” He said. <br/>“Alec no bad on either of us just now. We are just rusty after not having the opportunity to do it in a while. Ok a great while.” She said. <br/>“I’m glad you understand.” Alec said. <br/>“Why wouldn’t I?” She said, and she giggled. He chuckled. And they laughed together him taking her hand. Then he kissed it.<br/>“Aren’t we a pair?” She said.<br/>“A pair of what’s?” He asked chuckling more. <br/>They walked out of the cloak closet and went into her office. Miss Watts, I was wondering about tonight? Surely you don’t want to sleep alone.” He said. <br/>“Well, DI Hardy I certainly wouldn’t want too.” She said poised with her hand under her chin.<br/> “Sleep in my bed, with me.” He said.<br/> “That is a very handsome proposition are you propositioning me?” She asked and winked at him. <br/>“No, I’m only asking. Would you like to sleep with me tonight. In my bed? I happened to know that my daughter will be at the Larimer’s tonight. We could sleep any way we choose.” He said. <br/>“It’s wetting my appetite.” She said. <br/>“I thought it might wet something.” He said a little cocky. <br/>“Wet’s a lot of things. My appetite for a certain handsome DI for one.” She said. <br/>“I have to go Lori but know I love ya and make sure you text me if you are going back to your place. Lock the doors. Your safety matters to me.” He said. <br/>“Did you have lunch?” She asked. <br/>“Yes, it included a fiery redhead of Scottish decent. Man, she is a real looker too. She has quite the body and the legs. Can’t wait for her to put those long legs around me like angel wings. Then feel her heat for me.” He said and put his arm around her. <br/>“You be careful too because I love you too, Alec.” She said. <br/>“Funny, I know ya do. I know it like I’m right handed and brown eyed and you left handed and green eyed. Give me a kiss and I have to be off.” He said and took her by the waist. <br/>“Sweeter than wine.” He said. <br/>He looked at her lovingly and placed a tendril of her hair back in place. <br/>“I really do love you Lori.” He said and hugged her one more time. <br/>“As I do you Alec.” She said with a meaningful gaze herself. They kissed each other this time and let each other go. Alec straightened his tie and walked on to the station which wasn’t far from her studio. All afternoon she worked on her dance for Alec. About 4 pm she took a break and drank down some bottled water at her desk.<br/> “Yes, it’s good, he’ll love it she said to herself. Smiling widely, proud of herself she had actually done some moves herself, she hadn’t done in about 5 years. Although, she was sore with all the lovemaking and plus the moves she was doing besides those she hadn’t in a while. Her phone was buzzing and it was Alec, his picture emblazoned as an icon smiling back at her. She picked up her phone and answered it.<br/> “Hey handsome what’s shakin’?” She asked. <br/>“Just seein’ how you where gettin’ along. Sorry but I’m not done yet. I’ll haveta come by with my key. Or I could just tell you where I hid one.” He said. <br/>“Tell me where you hid one?” She said. <br/>“Oh, and I thought…” She stopped him.<br/> “Alec, you have to get your work done or loose your job. I’ll be fine. It’s not I don’t need you, but I have to take more responsibility for keeping myself safe.” She said. <br/>“Aye, your right.” He said softly to her. <br/>“When you say Aye, your passionate about something instead of using yes. I know what it means, Scottish ancestry remember. <br/>“Yes Miss Watts. The rock by the back, sliding door isn’t a rock it’s hollowed out. Use that one and I’ll get a set cut for you.” He said. <br/>“I really like your place Alec, plenty of room for Pirouettes and Piquet turns.” She said. <br/>“Plenty of room to watch them too. Who knew I’d ever have a Prima Ballerina.” He said. <br/>“I haven’t been that in a long time. It’s a headliner of a company. There was always someone older and better than me wherever I went. I didn’t keep the title long.” She said. <br/>“You’re my headliner and if that is all you are then you’re a prima ballerina if I say so Miss Watts, maybe in a year Mrs. Hardy. No pressure I just want you to know there is no one better than you for me. So, you’re my headliner beautiful, got it?” He said his voice almost a faux gruff with his brogue clipping just a bit. <br/>“Yes sir, DI Hardy Sir.” She said giggling. <br/>“Good, stay safe now, I’ll call you later, Luv oh and I’ll get my dinner. Just chill as the kids say. It may be before dinner but giving you a heads up so you don’t go to any trouble. See you soon Luv.” He said. <br/>“You bet.” She said and hung up her cell phone. He let out a long breath through his nose and Miller came in. <br/>“Getting a little bit antsy are you, Hardy?” She asked. <br/>“Just for her safety, Miller.” Hardy leered. <br/>“Wow what has you on edge?” Miller asked. <br/>“I just want my girls safe and you, too. I just want you to know I include you in my family.” He said. <br/>“I’m really touched, Hardy.” She said rubbing his arm. <br/>“Yes, I know, no hugs.” He said. <br/>“Tell you what when I hug Lori it’s like I’m hugging you ok?  It’s just after all that happened with Joe…” She said. <br/>“I know don’t worry yourself. I do have a question for you? Do you know where to buy a charcoal grill in this town? I want a new one for Lori. You know that one was over 30 years old? I think it said Weber on it.” He said sifting through his pictures and showing her what it looked like with him in an apron saying kiss the cook, grilling. <br/>“Your grilling?” She asked giggling a little. <br/>“Well, can you help me or not?” He asked hands on his hips and gruffly. <br/>“You might not get it today, but Amazon has those.” She said. <br/>“I’ll try that or Tesco’s. Or even down at the hardware store.” He said. <br/>“Might try.” She said. He picked up the phone and dialed the hardware store. <br/>“Hello this is DI Hardy. I was wondering if you sold Weber Grills, you know to grill meat outside on? You have one? What size? A medium one?” He asked. <br/>“Midsize is fine it would be a little bigger than she had. No, no it’s busted to hell, the wheels fell off it was 30 years old and the bottom finally rusted out. When do I want to pick it up? Can you deliver. Good, yeah by 7 maybe. Good, make sure it’s ready to use.” He said and rattled off her address.  He gave his card number. Thank you. Bye.” He said. He smiled widely as Miller came back in. <br/>“We now have a lovely red and black Medium size Weber grill. She already has Charcoal and lighter fluid. Just need some steaks. Maybe a bottle of wine.” He said. <br/>“She’ll be happy, oh and get her some flowers.” Miller said.<br/> “Good idea. Thanks Miller.” Hardy said. <br/>Lori was about to close up for the night and walk home when she was looking around and heard something moving out in the studio. Leo Humphries couldn’t keep his pants on long enough with Lori. Too much excitement for her. Plus, the need to show up Hardy. Besides “I can have any woman I want.” Leo had cut the phone lines and alarm inside her studio and gone and found a Cricket bat out on a public field. All he would have to do is knock her out put the sock in her mouth and tie her up.  She went into her office feeling something wasn’t right and closed and locked the door. When Lori did that Leo jumped out hit her on the head then three more times missing twice getting her on the third try and stuck the sock in her mouth then tried to tie her hands together. She played out as he tried again to get her hands tied. He fumbled it and the twine fell to the floor but in the process left traces embedded on her wrists. Plus, a movie camera he held fell into her book bag. She knew he was filming her. There would be evidence in sound.<br/>Then she scratched the hell out of him. He hit her twice leaving abrasions on her. The sock was still in her mouth and muffled her cries. He tried to knock her out again but his pants where now down around his knees. Then she brought her legs up and enfolded him like she had Hardy with one small difference she tightened them to where he couldn’t breath and she tightened further and began to bruise them him smacking her cutting her lip. She tightened even more and put enough pressure on them breaking two of his ribs. He had tired to rape her but never got a chance. He lay breathing shallow hurting badly and had broken ribs and possibly a perforated diaphragm from her breaking his ribs. She took her toe shoe as he fought for breath and hit him with the point twice in the scrotum and one in the penis. Him, writhing on the floor yelling “You Bitch.” He had been recording the rape for later. But he dropped the movie camera under her desk in her book bag.  He reached down and disengaged the snaps on her leotard. Then she scratched him full on the face and dislodged him from on top of her. In the struggle she saw her phone next to the door and crawled too it. He got her by the leg and she knocked him out cold and ran out the door picking up the phone into the cloak room and locked it. The first person she called was Alec. <br/>“Hi beautiful…” He started. She interrupted him. <br/>“Alec you know that guy you warned me about? Leo Humphries. He just, He just. Oh Alec!” She cried quietly. <br/>“Lori, where are you?” He asked as he got up and got his coat. <br/>“In my studio locked in the cloak closet. He’s in my office locked in I disabled him. I don’t think he can move much I hope.” She said. <br/>“Miller come with me and hurry call 999. Leo Humphries raped my girl.” He said as Miller stared at him dumb founded. <br/>“Well come on and do it now. Lori needs our help. Alec was in shock and Miller knew it.” He said, and you could tell he was dying inside. <br/>“Alec, Alec!” She said as loud as she could. <br/>“Lori?” He asked. <br/>“He attacked me, and he tried but I got him before he could get me.” She said. Miller took his phone. <br/>“Lori, It’s Ellie we’ll be there in a moment. Hang on and keep quiet, does Hardy have your studio keys? She asked. <br/>“Yes.” She said. Hardy produced them, and Ellie took them. <br/>“Hardy you shouldn’t go.” She said. <br/>“Try and stop me.” He said. He followed her out. <br/>“You know you can’t be there when she’s processed at The Tides. <br/>“Then I hold her hand while she has to endure all that, but she said he didn’t have a chance to rape her, this is bad enough. Bad enough, she has to live with having to fight off the bastard. Bad enough I couldn’t help her.” Hardy said. <br/>“You did all you could have done to keep her safe.” Ellie said. <br/>“How do I face her?” He asked starting to cry. <br/>“Hardy you must stay centered. I’ll get the worker at Tides to help me process her, you just be with her. I’ll not say you were there nor anyone else. I called The Tides too. Put the sheet in the back in the seat like before. We must have evidence. You know that.” She said.<br/> When they got there, they went into the back and found the glass broken out of her back door. Hardy had managed some gloves and opened the door. They saw the door to her office closed and he found the key in the door but found it and opened it to a beat, up Humphries and rage hit him. Hardy got him by the polo shirt. “Serves ya right you wanker. Then saw his pants down. “Looks like she fucked you instead of you fucking her.” He said. Miller silently shook her head and pointed to where she said she was. He let the asshole go and went to the cloak room and had the door open fast enough. “Lori?” He said as he found her on the floor her clothes disheveled and ripped. Her face had been hit several times. She tried to grasp for him but he stopped her. <br/>“Not yet Lori you must be processed before we touch each other. I can only give you my gloved hand right now. Let’s go out to the car. All I can do is be here for you right now I’m not a DI. I’m not here really in any capacity save to help you through this. They have to have evidence to put him away. I couldn’t protect you.” He said looking at his redhead beat up and her mouth bloodied. “You can’t be everywhere all the time Alec. I have to take responsibility for myself in keeping safe. Remember you remarked I could probably crush a man’s chest with my thighs? Well I did. I heard them break. I also took my toe shoe and kicked the shit out of his balls and I kicked him in the head and scratched him so there will be skin under my nails.” She said. Alec winced a little on the balls comment. He looked at her lovely face all cut and bloodied and wanted to cry but he didn’t. He stayed focused yet still in shock hearing and seeing what had happened to her. <br/>“Good, then there will be plenty of evidence. Let me go and get bags to put over your hands.” He said and when they came out from the cloak room. 4 more officers were there plus the CS Clark. Ellie tired to tell him to keep his mouth shut but he wasn’t worried about his job right now. <br/>“DI Hardy you can’t be in this.” CS Clark said. <br/>“I’m not here as that. I’m here to help her get through this.” He said. <br/>“You still have to stay out of collecting evidence. I know you want to help your girl, but you must stay out of this.” CS Clark said. <br/>“With all due respect, how would you feel if this happened to one of yours. Lori is just as much mine as yours belongs to you. I want her to be my wife. She wears my mother’s promise ring my father gave her. No other woman except my mother has worn it. She is just that special to me. Let me help her. I won’t collect evidence unless it is to protect the evidence and she has some under her nails, I need some bags for her hands.” Alec said. He wasn’t taking no for an answer. <br/>“Very well then you might as well get the evidence under her fingernails. However, down at the SARK.” CS Clark said. <br/>“I’ll watch over them.” Miller offered. <br/>“As long as every bit is collected under her nails, fine. By the way Hardy your girl really roughed up Humphries.” CS Clark said. <br/>“She did, I’m proud we had a plan I place. Was my idea she find a safe place and lock herself in. She wasn’t raped she said. <br/>“Still she must go though a rape kit. I’m sorry but too prove it was him there has to be matches to the others. I think DS Miller was right all along. We are wasting time on these other men.” She said.<br/> “We’ll see what he has to say as soon as he can talk. She racked him with her toe shoe and it looked like she broke ribs.” CS Clark said. “She does have a lot of control with her thighs.” Hardy said. “I’m going to have to order blood, urine and penile swabs from him.” CS Clark said. <br/>“Well, you might as well order one from me because Lori and I have been together recently. I had not planned to tell you. You will find out anyway. It’s really no one’s business but ours and I am a personal person, but to help her…I’ll do anything.” He said. <br/>“Noted, DI Hardy and I will keep this as quiet as I can. Your right in a way it is no one else’s business but yours and the lady’s. However, she has been inserted right smack dab in the middle of a rape case.” She said. Lori looked up at his superior. <br/>“I’m willing to do what I have to too help the investigation. I know right now Alec is dying inside I was even involved in this. You need to know I was targeted for rape by Leo Humphries. We were out last night with his 17 year-old daughter and Leo Humphries was being all pervy with the both of us. I’m lucky, I had a self-defense class years back in New York when I danced there. But you did need to know about us being targeted by this man. Luckily, he went after me and not his daughter Daisy.” Lori said. <br/>“Lori, he took on more than he could manage with you.” Alec said. <br/>“You danced in London too. I took my daughter to see you dance in Sleeping Beauty.” CS Clark said. Lori smiled. <br/>“Then you recognize me?” Lori said. <br/>“Oh yes Miss Watts and I am so sorry this happened to you. I’ve followed your career since the early 2000’s. Your brilliant.” CS Clark said. <br/>“I won’t disagree with you there.” Hardy said. <br/>“Hardy go on now with Miller and get her processed.” CS Clark said. <br/>“Thank you for allowing me to at least help Lori.” Hardy said as he put the bags on her hands.<br/> “I understand she is special. I saw that in her dancing, but I know she is special to you in other ways. Have Brian Young get your samples. Oh, and Miss Watts, I’m glad he didn’t rape you and that you and DI Hardy had a plan in place. I want your statement as soon as you can manage it. Oh, and DI Hardy you’re on administrative paid leave until further notice. You need to make yourself available to Miss Watts. Plus, your, really not supposed to be here at all. Oh, and why was that incident not reported?” She asked. <br/>“Things got crazy there wasn’t time. I’ve been juggling a lot lately and it backfired. We only saw him last night.” He said. <br/>“Don’t let it happen again. You saw what it cost you. <br/>“Yes, it has, be assured it won’t happen again.” He said, and it hit him. <br/>“It was my fault.” He said. <br/>“Alec, I am not blaming you.” She said. <br/>“You should. You might not even want me now.” He said. Ellie and Lori just looked at him. <br/>“The only way that is going to happen is that you don’t love me anymore.” Lori said. <br/>“Lori I would give up everything for you should you want me too.” He said. <br/>“Not necessary. Ever.” She said. <br/>“I don’t deserve you.” Alec said. <br/>“But we do deserve each other. Now get me into the car and get this over with.” Lori said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aftermath of the attempted Rape and what Lori and Alec mean to each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SARK was Over in Dorset, so they drove over, Ellie thought she should drive because Lori looked like she would faint and Alec with her. The worst part of this being a head of her and Alec knew it. It was everything Alec could do not to get on his knees and beg her forgiveness. Cry, and grasp her around the waist. Lori never blamed Alec he was blaming himself. Lori had been allowed to put on a skirt she had there at her studio to cover her ruined leotard. They would give her something to wear back. Her tights were ruined too. She still had on her toe shoes. Alec had gotten her shoes in her office and it was a mess. Things knocked over. Her flowers had been turned over. He would have to replace them. Lori sat in the back of Miller’s car on a sheet to catch any evidence all the way to Dorset. Alec looked back in a mirror at his Ballerina and was afraid for her. Miller smiled at them both.<br/> “We will get this done as quickly and as painlessly as possible.” She said. “At least the evidence under her nails is safe. I wager she has skin and blood under there probably on the ring too.” <br/>“Lori you will have to give that over. Alec said.<br/> “My ring I mean your Mamma’s? “She asked.<br/> “Yes, because it might have blood and tissue from Humphries.” He said. “Well, Humphries was a bloody mess and they had to bandage him up. Lori fought back. She racked him good for sure.” Miller said. Alec wincing a little. “Yes, I would not want to tangle with her.” Alec said. Alec got an evidence bag and put the ring in for Brian to test.<br/>“You’ll get it back soon I’ll put a rush on it and I trust the man doing the testing.” He said. When they got to SARK Anna, who had been there to help out and get Trish Winterman processed was there. At her Studio Alec had gotten her toe shoes in an evidence bag ready to be processed and would take them to Brian to process as Lori would need them. The same procedure would go for Lori even though she was not raped, and Miller had to head the investigation. <br/>“Lori do you think you could get me a urine sample” Ellie asked.<br/> “Yes, do you want a clean catch or…” Miller stopped her. <br/>“Clean catch if you can manage it. Please Lori. Oh, and I’ll do your mouth swab when you get back. Then you can have a cup of tea.” Miller asked. “Miller, I’ll go and prepare her a cup of tea.” Hardy said. <br/>“Isn’t that your pet name for her?” Miller asked. <br/>“Yes, but times like this she needs to hear it more for familiarity. I just saw Brian I need to go and get my samples done. Take him evidence. The toe shoes and the ring. Please wait until I get back. I don’t want her to go through it alone and I could care less if it’s against procedure. That’s my girl in there. It’s bad enough she is being put through this. I won’t have her doing this alone. She may be done with me.” Alec said. <br/>“Oh, I doubt that Hardy. What about you? Isn’t that swab test going to be painful? Why are you doing it?” Miller asked. <br/>“First of all, I will do the test, Brian will run it and it’s for her. Mine will be what is found inside her and they’ll have a test run already. Get it over. Something to compare.” He said. <br/>“I heard the Super say it would be confidential.” Miller said.<br/>I just wish I could unmake it happen and this have never happened. But she got him good I have to say. Maybe there will be semen on her tights.” He said. <br/>“Don’t worry I’ll get everything. I like the attendant here and she helped a lot when you couldn’t help before. It’ll be fine Hardy your girl is tougher than she looks.” Miller said. <br/>“I hope you’re right. And she is MY woman, not my girl. She’s just a year younger than me and has danced all over the world.” Hardy said. <br/>Brian came about that time and Hardy went with him. Lori gave the urine sample to Miller and they went to the exam room with the lab assistant with SARK. Miller swabbed her mouth. She combed Lori out and they got the rest of her clothes and under her nails. <br/>“Ellie let’s get this pelvic exam over.” Lori said. <br/>“Hardy wants to be here with you.” She said. <br/>“What is he doing?” Lori asked. <br/>“He’s having some tests run too to back up your story.” Miller said. <br/>“How is he to do that?” She asked. <br/>“It will just say that he is the only one you have been with. Our Super oked it.” Miller said. <br/>They cleaned and dressed her head wound as good as they could. Fifteen minutes later Hardy was done with his part of the tests and came into the exam room and Lori and Miller and the lab tech were waiting for him. Miller got him ready in a gown to protect his clothes and Lori got ready for the pelvic exam. The Tech said nothing to him being there she already knew he and Lori were a couple. Hardy still had to wear gloves, but they let them hold hands. <br/>“You do have one of these once a year. Right?” He asked. <br/>“Yes.” She said. <br/>“We’ll have a copy sent to your Doctor, so you won’t have to repeat it this year.” The tech said. <br/>Miller had already done her hands and nails and wrists which did contain blue plastic fibers like Trish Winterman. Ellie had done her mouth swab the very first, so all that evidence was gathered. They had closed the drape and gotten her combed out too. You could see rope burns on Lori’s wrists. She assumed the position with blankets over her and they got busy with the pelvic exam. Lori took Alec’s gloved hand. <br/>“These are very uncomfortable for me. I need to say that first. Usually my gyno has a real stud up above on the ceiling. This time I have a real one here right with me in real life.” She said winking at him. <br/>“Lori you’re not mad or disgusted with me?” He asked quietly. <br/>“Of course not, none of this is your fault. The fault lies with the little creep who did this. You only tried to keep me safe. So, take that compliment I just gave you. You hear me?” She said. <br/>“I will but you just…” She hushed him. <br/>“I wasn’t raped, and he is closer to being caught because of both of us. Think on that instead.” She said. <br/>Lori winced a little but those pelvic exams were always hard for her and a little painful. <br/>“I’m here Lori.” Alec said as she tightened her hold on his hand. <br/>“No forced penetration but there is clear evidence of recent Sexual Intercourse.” Said the tech. Lori looked up at Alec. <br/>“Miss we are a couple now. I’m DI Alec Hardy. Any of that would be between the two of us.” He said. <br/>“I will have to report this and any semen found in the pelvic exam.” She said. <br/>“I have already done swabs for that and given a sample. Anything found in her is mine. What you need to look at really is her clothes. That might have a sample from him he did have his pants down when we arrested him. Plus, no condom.” Alec said. Ellie looked at him. <br/>“What? I’m not shy about it now. If anything, I’m proud of it. It was sex Miller. You remember, you heard it. I didn’t do the attack and I want everyone to know I didn’t hurt her.” He said. <br/>“The last time she had sex was about 1pm this afternoon.” He said.<br/> “Oh yeah the cloak closet at my studio. Won’t be the last time either, Alec.” He looked at Lori and smiled. <br/>“That’s good.” He said. <br/>“No Alec, that was fantastic as far as I was concerned.” She said. <br/>“Let’s leave some of this a mystery sweetheart.” Alec said helping her up. “Well she would have had to say anyway.” The tech said. <br/>“I’ll answer the questions put to me about Lori. I can back up that much. The rest is Lori’s and my business, but it is nice there will be more when this is all over.” He said, and they had gotten her some clothes to go home in. “Miss Watts you can shower now if you want.” Anna said. <br/>“I’ll just go home for that. Get these on and just go home. I want my own bathroom. My own towels.” She said. <br/>“Plus, you need time to process. An attempted Rape is just as harrowing as a real one. We’ll call a councilor. One of our best.” Anna said. <br/>“I probably won’t need that.” Lori said. <br/>“Might be good to touch base with her.” Anna suggested. <br/>“Alright.” She said. Anna left the room and then the tech left. <br/>“Lori just get dressed and we’ll go home. I’ll take you and Hardy back to where every you want to go.” Miller said and left. Hardy stayed for a moment or two and he left so she could have some privacy but she grabbed him by the arm and said Please. He just enveloped her in his arms and let her fall to pieces for a moment. <br/>“I know you put up a brave front, but your front is now being chipped away. It’s ok. Your safe and the class you took all those years ago helped you it took hold and it kept you safe. Now Darlin’, just get dressed and Miller will take me and you to get my car. I need to call Daisy. I’ll go do that right now. I feel this time I should clear out, so you can get dressed. You did well today. You might have even finished the case for us. I was being stupid. Forgive me.” He said, and he held her for a while. <br/>She shivered a little but mostly she was relieved the ordeal was over. <br/>“My brave woman. I am so proud of you. You did this with grace and a lot more bravery than I have seen in a long time. You still need to give your AB interview, but it will be to Miller and myself. We must have that. He messed up your studio, but I’ll help you fix it up. Do you own the building? I never asked you that. But I do need to know.” He said. <br/>“Yes, I own it.” Lori said. <br/>“Now my clever woman get, dressed and let’s go home. A little take out Chinese is warranted, tonight? Lo Mein beef right?” He asked. <br/>“Yes, and an egg roll.” She said. <br/>“You’ll be off a few days and you heard CS Clark. <br/>I’ll be with you. Usually I wouldn’t but, I will for you. Lori you mean the world to me. I will do anything you need me to do. Your happiness and safety is the world to me.” He said. <br/>“Alec, I know. You have nothing to prove to me. I feel love for the very first time in my life like it should be. I’ve lived in a cloistered world all its own and now I am free to walk about the cabin. I was free to have you today because you weren’t going to take no for an answer, and I hope you haven’t lost your job.” She said. He pulled her to him in a very tight embrace. <br/>“I’m not sorry for that. I wanted to help you and the investigation.” He said, and he looked down at Lori and smiled and looked at her all bruised up carefully kissed her and let her go. <br/>“Get dressed now you’re a big girl.” He said. <br/>“Ok.” She said. <br/>“It will be ok all of this. You’ll heal and it’s a good idea you kick this around with one of their councilors. Just for a while then find acceptance and I can help you with that.” He said. <br/>“How am I going to help you?” She asked. <br/>“Darlin’, you already have daily. You just keep giving and I don’t mean a shag either however it has improved my disposition a lot.” He said. <br/>“It’s improved mine.” Lori said. He looked her over. <br/>“Yeah?” He asked. <br/>“Yes, it’s a sure thing Alec. After all I have had to take from my ex I finally have a man that not only loves me but will hose me off just right.” She said. He chuckled. <br/>“Well I’m glad I do it for ya.” He said. Then he let her go and slipped out the door. She locked it and got dressed.  <br/>On the way back to Broadchurch he sat with her in the back her snuggling up to him and she went to sleep. <br/>“Your girl’s out. She sure has a lot of courage and fortitude.” Miller said. “Yes, she does I am so proud of her how she kept herself safe.” He said. “She doesn’t blame you either. You did everything you could to keep her safe.” She said. <br/>“I’m glad she doesn’t.” He said. <br/>“Yeah she doesn’t. You have to accept that because it’s a fact now. Her all scooted up to you and asleep practically on your shoulder.” Miller said. <br/>“Isn’t she though.” He said as she nuzzled him. <br/>“She’s yours possibly for life now. I know you broke protocol today, but the department will never hear that from me. You gathered some evidence, but I had you put my name on it, Brian will not say a thing.” Miller said. <br/>“If we are lucky, we will get each other for the rest of our lives. I plan to give her time and me time to explore what we have and this time next year if it is right, I’ll buy her an engagement ring.” He said as she readjusted herself a little against him. <br/>“Well, I can say you have a good start with her.” Miller said. <br/>“I think so.” He said then putting his arm around her. He kissed gently her dotted with cuts and bruised forehead. Then took her right hand and held it as they drove along. <br/>“That’s right get some rest. I’ll watch over you no worries.” He said. Then he thought of how it could have ended if she had not of fought as hard as she did. <br/>“I am so proud of you. You did say you were a scrapper and ya are. You need to teach other people how to do that.” He whispered. <br/>She opened those amazing jade green eyes and smiled up at him and readjusted her stance on his shoulder. <br/>“We’ll be back at the station soon Luv.” He said.<br/> “I won’t need a few days. I need to get back to the studio and clean things up.” She said. <br/>“Really what you need is a secretary or someone there to answer the phone.” He said. <br/>“That’s a good idea. By the way I can get some of the older girls together and pay them to help get things back in order, but I really need someone around to take messages and money for the classes someone old enough to have some sense.” She said. <br/>“Good idea. I’ll help you as much as I can. You can count on me.” Alec said. “I know, you can be not only trusted but you mean what you say.” She said. “For you always.” He said. He kissed her forehead again. <br/>“Look I know I have a cut lip and some abrasions but don’t quit kissing me.” She said. <br/>“I’ll be gentle. I won’t stop if you don’t want me too.” He said. <br/>“I’m going to have to have some time about anything else. I hope you understand.” She said. <br/>Well of course I do. I don’t plan on asking you for at least a week more if you need it. But I will say it might be hard on the both of us longer. We’ll just have to see. I am not going to do more injury to you ever though…Let’s talk about this later. While we cuddle up tonight. I can still do that right?” He asked. <br/>“Yes.” She said. <br/>“Good.” He said. Then she whispered in his ear. <br/>“I don’t mean at your place at mine.” She said and he looked at her and smiled. <br/>“If you wish. I told Daisy what happened today, and she is staying at Chloe’s house tonight. I sent Bob, by and he doesn’t mind. Besides, I think the perp is in lockup.” Alec said. <br/>“Here we are you two.” Miller said. <br/>“Thanks Miller.” Alec said getting Lori out of the car. <br/>“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Miller said. <br/>“Thank you again for going with us and doing just about everything.” Lori said. <br/>“Well it is my job. Plus, you are the girl of my work partner. I’m really sorry all this happened to you today.” Miller said. <br/>“Thank you but you really helped and took up the slack and let Alec help me out. I’m very lucky.” Lori said and hugged Miller. <br/>Miller hugged her back carefully. <br/>“You are a very brave lady. Blessings to you and Hardy.” Miller said. Then she hugged Lori and left to go inside. Hardy put his arm around her. <br/>“She sees what I see a very brave woman.” Hardy said. <br/>“Let’s go home Alec I want a shower in my in bathroom and dry off with my own towels.” She said. <br/>“Is that all?” He asked.<br/>“My man right beside me all night.” She said. <br/>“Easy enough, I suppose I am said man?” He asked. <br/>“My hope is forever but I know better than to ask right now.” She said. <br/>“I get the feeling Lori it’s a forever kind of thing.” He said. <br/>“I do too Alec. I do too.” She said, and he walked her to his car, and they took off to her house. <br/>When they got back to her house they came in through the back door, Lori turned to him and put her arms around him and just lost it. <br/>“That’s it, just let it go Lori. There is a time to be brave and you have but your armor is crackin’. My turn to be strong for you.” He said he just held her and let her cry. <br/>“That’s it just let it out right here in the safety of your home in my arms. I’ll be here tonight and until you can do it yourself. He brought her face to his gaze. <br/>“Lori, my Lori just know I’m here.” He said, and she looked up at him. She did smile though tears at him. <br/>“Thank God for you. Thank, God I have you. I need you.” She said. <br/>“I know even though you were not raped you might have been. I know you had to be afraid. However, we are closer to finishing the case now.” He said. <br/>“I’m so sorry.” She said. <br/>“For what?” He asked. <br/>“Getting beat up and putting a hold on our Rendezvous.” She said. <br/>“Lori, I told you, you mean much more to me than the Rendezvous for the lack of a better term, He said and walked her down the hall and had her sit on the toilet and ran her shower water. He put his hand out to see how good the hot water was. <br/>“You need some help getting in?” He asked. She pulled her clothes off right there. <br/>“Here let me get you in and I’ll stay to make sure you’re ok otherwise. “Alec?” She asked. <br/>“Yes Lori?” He asked. <br/>“Get in with me, will you?” She asked. <br/>“I thought so.” He said and went into their room now and put on a rush to get his clothes off. She put on the shower and he got in behind her. <br/>“Lori this is only our business.” He said. <br/>“I know just please for God’s sake hold me.” She said, and the crying started again, and he took her into his arms and held her. <br/>“Now, now just take what you need. It’s ok.” He said. <br/>“Hold me.” She said and when he did, she would hold him tight and shake uncontrollably. <br/>“Now here my girl just hold on for a while. Get your baring’s. I’m here. I’m here and always will be for ya. Always.  What every ya need from me just ask.” He said and started soaping her up. <br/>“You’re doing it Alec you’re doing it.” She said. <br/>“Next you will be having me hose you off again. Oh, I did something this afternoon before all this happened.” He said. <br/>“What’s that?”  She asked. <br/>“I bought you a new Weber grill. I’ll get the ruminants off the terrace tomorrow of the old one. I wanted it to be a surprise and for us to have a new one to start out with.” He said, and she looked at him behind her. She smiled. Then ran her hand down his jawline. To him smiling at her. <br/>“You are an awfully sweet man regardless of what you want to put out. I know you want to be known as a hard ass, but you are far from it. Just one look in your eyes Alec, tells me everything I need to know about you. She said and turned around to face him and he pulled her closer. <br/>“I canna fool you.” He said. <br/>“No, you can’t fool me. I’ve known what was in your heart for me from the first. This just proves it, but you have never had to prove anything to me.” She said. <br/>“I’m glad and I haven’t ever felt like I had too. Let’s finish our shower and get some take out Chinese and then go on to bed. Bed being a little different tonight, but you need time to process this and heal from the arsehole’s blows.” Alec said.  <br/>“I won’t be down for long.” She said. <br/>“I will never take advantage of that. Right now, that is the last thing you need. I’ll take care of you.” He said. <br/>“Let me do what I can do for you. Give me that long back, turn around and let me wash it.” She said. <br/>“Oh no I don’t trust myself.” He said as he finished her washing. <br/>“Rinse now Darlin’.” He said and while he had been washing her he noticed the bruises and the abrasions. <br/>“Still you do pretty much have a problem.” She said. <br/>“Just don’t you mind that. Even with the abrasions and bruises your still a beautiful woman and unfortunately my mind wandered to the other day. I’ll try not to let it wander that far right now.” He said. <br/>“Horse cookies.” She said. <br/>“Horse what?” He asked and chuckled. <br/>“Well my father would have said horseshit, but you get the picture.” She said and grabbed the soap and started working on his back. <br/>“Oh now, you don’t have to wash me right now.” He said. <br/>“I do it’s part of my job now. Besides I enjoy it.” She said. <br/>“It’s not my back you enjoy most.” He said with a smirk. <br/>“Well, that might be true.” She said trading places with him and he got the soap off his back. She took the soap and started the front. <br/>“Just let me this time you need rest and to heal more than you need… Oh, no Lori not tonight. Maybe in a few…oh.” He said letting out a moan. <br/>“Lori just get out and let me finish this I won’t be long you don’t need to be doing this. I don’t want to do anything that might hurt you. Kissing you is enough of a problem for you with that cut on your lip.” He said. <br/>“I didn’t mean sex like usual. You know there are plenty of ways around well, penetration.” She said and took him in hand and started on him again. “Lori it just doesn’t feel right me getting it all and you getting nothing. Just wait until we both can. I love you enough and the fact also I am not that kind of man and never have been. Let’s wait a few days. We’ll try new stuff then. Besides, we need to eat. You know it’s not the want of but the idea it’s just not right.” He said. <br/>“I look really bad, don’t I?” She asked. <br/>“I’ll go as far as you’re not yourself right now and leave it alone. It wasn’t your fault and you fought valiantly. Let me finish up my shower. When you are better and not until then you can wash me all you like, anywhere you like.” He said, and she stopped. He smiled at her. <br/>“Now that’s my girl. I’ll be right in.” He said and started soaping himself up. She started to get out. <br/>“Give me a kiss, easy now.” he said, and she gently gave him a kiss and got out of the shower. Her looking at the wreckage that was her body now in the bathroom mirror. <br/>“No wonder.” She said out loud. <br/>“What’s that Lori?” He asked. <br/>“Nothing Alec.” She said, and she finished drying and went into the bedroom and put on some lounge clothes. A few moments later he came in and she was on the bed already dressed. She didn’t look at him as he pulled on his bed clothes. <br/>“Lori, I see that it’s not that so stop it now. I’m here and I plan to be here that’s if you want me here. Don’t let this pull you and I apart please.” He said. <br/>“I know why you…” She started. <br/>“That is not the reason and you know it. It’s not right or fair but it is needed because I don’t want to be a man like that. I want to be a man you come too and feel safe with. Have some morals in this day of none. It’s not that your cut up and bruised but it is because I will’na cause you pain or discomfort. I would have rather just of taken it myself than you have to endure it and Humphries will pay. I’ll see to that. Leo Humphries is going down for this and I will see too it to the full extent of the law Lori. I’ll be damned if he tears us apart. Causes you to worry about our relationship. Nothing like that is the truth. You don’t have to put out to keep me this is not secondary school and it is not the 80’s or 90’s. Don’t let him win for God’s sake Lori. You mean so much more to me than just sex. You’re not only my woman you’re my Mate too. I don’t have a lot of friends, but I do have you and I am not letting go of you because you were hurt because of me. Because I drug his arse in for questioning on the Trish Winterman rape. So, don’t do this. Please Lori. Your smarter than any of this and didn’t deserve to be drug into it. Thank God something intervened and you beat him to a pulp. That NYC training is what helped. You might just use that and teach others how. Take back your power. I know your tired and beat up but fight, I’ll be right by you or even in front of you.” He said, and she scooted on the bed and took a hold of him and he took a hold of her. <br/>“See Luv we just belong together. We are a force to be reckoned with together.” He said, and she softly cried. <br/>“I just don’t want anything happening to you that I might of caused and I feel bad enough he targeted you because of me. The little perv wanker.” He said. <br/>“Just hold me a moment.” She said. <br/>“Anything you want. Oh, they know we were together.” He said. <br/>“Yes. I was sitting right there when you told them.” She said. <br/>“I had to be up front with them Lori. They would have found out anyway.” He said. <br/>“I know you’re a private man I’m sorry you had to do that.” She said. <br/>“Well, I had to help them some if I could. Evidently it showed when we did.” He said. <br/>“Yes, but it wasn’t rape Alec. That just showed we have a life with each other now. I’m sorry I was doubting you. I just looked at me coming out of the shower in the mirror and got really stupid for a moment. He hugged her to him. He brought her face up to him. Miss Watts you are human and a lovely human at that. Just don’t be goin’ and doin that again. Stay with me or rather I’ll stay with you. You hungry?” He asked. <br/>“Some.” She said. <br/>“Lo Mein, right?” He asked. <br/>“Beef Lo Mein and an egg roll please.” She said. <br/>“Ok then I’ll call Ming’s and have it delivered. I’m not going anywhere without you for a while. You never got a car?” He asked. <br/>“No, my studio is a half a block that way and the grocery store is two blocks that way. I walk everywhere I go.” She said pointing in the direction the places were in.<br/>“I’ll get the other set of keys to my car and we will share. I’ll put you on the insurance.” He said. <br/>“I can get USAA back and get a good price and coverage. I get it because my father served.” She said. <br/>“Well, we might have to be married for that and I am a British national. We can look into it if you want but later much later.” He said. <br/>“Go on and order the food we can eat in here tonight. Pop in a movie.” She said. <br/>“Maybe but I want us asleep early tonight. How are ya feelin’? he asked. “Beat up mostly maybe your right. A little sleep might just be the thing for both of us.” She said. He took her hand and kissed it. <br/>“Ok Darlin’ I’ll go and order.” He said and got up. <br/>Alec really didn’t know what to do other than support her though this. He had nothing to base it on in real life. He could be supportive of her. Other than that, nothing could tell him how she was really feeling. Her usual sunny disposition and wild sense of humor was gone for now and she was really unsure. He looked straight at her. <br/>“Lori don’t let this take from you. That’s part of the MO with rapists. To take the lives away from their victims and you are not a victim. Far from it. Ya fought back, if anything you’re a bad arse.” He said. <br/>“If you say so.” She said. <br/>“I do Lori. He will pay for what he did to you and the others. You hold the key. Just remember who you are. First of all, you’re my girl, but foremost you’re your own person.” He said. <br/>“I’ll fight to keep both.” She said. <br/>“Please Lori, so we can get back to our relationship. I will probably have to take the stand on my evidence. It’s going to be a shock to a lot of people that I even do have sex, you know British and all. I’m not sorry or am I ashamed, a little confused that it’s happening so late in my life, but I am not ashamed of you or anything we have done.” He said. <br/>“You’re not?” She asked. <br/>“No, not even. All of this was as easy as any of it has ever been for me. It’s like God took two very lonely people and said, put them together. Let’s see what will happen.” He said. <br/>“And something really good and wonderful did. I don’t feel differently about you just confused I got singled out.” She said. <br/>“That was my fault. Had ya not known me…” She nodded her head no. <br/>“It could have happened anyway because things happen now that didn’t 10 years ago even 5 years ago so don’t blame yourself. Because right now you’re my hero. Go and order.” She said. She nodded her head no. <br/>“Alec go and order I am hungry. Just don’t blame yourself and I won’t blame myself. It happened, and we got through it.” She said and he let out a heavy breath of relief shook his head yes and went to order dinner. After Dinner they put the dishes in the dishwasher and ran it. Then popped in a movie. They got comfortable right then she just needed to know he was there and had his hand on her or was holding her. Around 11 pm he turned off the TV and the movie and then the light and settled down with her. <br/>“Goodnight Alec.” She said. <br/>“Goodnight Lori.” He said and settled his arm over her lightly. <br/>“A little tighter Sugar.” She said and he did and smiled. <br/>“I love it when you call me that.” He said beaming a smile. <br/>“I like it when you call me your Prima Ballerina.” She said. <br/>“Good then you accept my judgment call even when you know what it really is. Besides I don’t have another Prima Ballerina, nor have I ever had one before you. Get some sleep now Luv and we’ll start over in the morning.” He said. <br/>“How do you feel about this case now?” She asked. <br/>“It makes me ashamed to be a man.” He said. <br/>“No not you, you have no reason too. You are what men should embody. An Example to follow.” She said. <br/>“Glad you have faith in me.” He said. <br/>“Please never be ashamed to be a man, you’re the pattern that should be used for men. You should teach a class.” She said. <br/>“Should I now? You’ll turn my head, make me one cocky bastard. One I have a beautiful redhead right next to me at night and she thinks I need to teach a man class.” He said almost chuckling and shook his head. “Remember now you are my hero, Sugar.” She said. <br/>“Go to sleep you, American beauty you. You’ll be turnin’ my head and then where will you be?” He asked. <br/>“If I’m lucky in a week, I’ll be right under you hot and sweaty. Possibly calling your name in the heat of passion after one of those long orgasms I have. Well that you produce, and you are the only man for a long, damned time to do so.” She said. <br/>“Yes well, you got me there. Sleep well my love.” He said. <br/>“You too Sugar.” She said. <br/>Over at the Latimer’s Daisy had told what her dad said about what happened to Lori to Beth Latimer. She decided to take on Lori to help her sort out her feelings. She knew she hadn’t been raped but just to make sure she was ok. Beth would clear it with the Rape crisis center she worked with before, hand. Daisy also told her that Lori and her Dad where dating. It made no difference to Beth only that Lori heal from the trauma and she did get attacked. Beth had asked when it happened and Daisy said it had been today. Chloe’ said her dad didn’t live at home anymore and they were going to divorce. Daisy knew it wasn’t her business. But maybe Beth and Lori could talk and maybe help each other somehow. <br/>Lori was up during the night having woke up with a start and breathing fast. She carefully got up without waking up Alec. She went into the living room and got as comfortable as she could on the couch. Alec woke early, and Lori was gone he got up to check on her and saw her on the couch. Quietly, he picked her up and took her back into bed. Held her close and went back to sleep. In the mid morning’s light, he woke first and went on into the bathroom. Then he came back into the bedroom and got back in with her. Today would be the worse she would look.<br/> Alec was devising a plan to get her studio fixed back and not have her in it until he got it done. He would ask Daisy to get together some of the older girls to help with the clean-up. He knew Daisy would help. He texted Daisy to come over after school. He knew Daisy would probably bring Chloe’ with her. Possibly a gaggle of teenage girls to help pick up the mess in her studio. Alec would go down today and get her back door replaced. He wished he could put a steel door on it but, the place was geared to glass and get her alarm and LAN line fixed. He would walk the place just in case there was more evidence that the team didn’t find. He did know Lori well and he would do anything to get the mess cleared up and the situation normalized. <br/>Lori stirred beside him. She hurt all over that morning. <br/>“Oh, I feel like I was beaten within an inch of my life.” She said. <br/>“I bet he would say the same thing. You need to rest today.” He said. <br/>“I need to do some stretching exercises. It will help with the pain.” She said. “Let me go and get you some aspirin.” He said. <br/>“Oh, Pirin tablets a’ la The Birdcage.” She said. <br/>“That was one barmy movie.” He said and got her three Aspirin tablets and brought them to her with a cup of water. <br/>“Don’t keep waiting on me.” She said. <br/>“Just until you heal some. Your black and blue all over this morning.” He said wincing a little. She got up and peeled her lounge clothes off and looked into her mirror. <br/>“Oh my God!” she exclaimed. <br/>She looked at both her back and front. Alec was horrified but calmed her down. <br/>“Now, no Lori don’t worry the swelling and the marks will ease. I care that they are there but mostly to go and beat the living shit out of what you left of him. Most likely you made sure he might not father a child with those toe shoes. Just rest today, I got you Lori.” He said. She put her arms around him. <br/>“I’m ugly.” She said. <br/>“You’ve been hurt. You are not ugly. Never in my eyes. Put your clothes back on and let’s get some kind of breakfast made then I call the glass people and the alarm people and phone.<br/> She started to say no but he shook his head. <br/>“You are still hurting from the bastard. I’m taking more photos today of your back at least. I’ll call Daisy at noon and have her get together some older girls to help with the cleanup of your office and studio. She will help I know she will, and a gaggle of young girls will be at your door come 4 o’clock, so stop fretting. I got you. One day you’ll have me. Nothing to pay back. We have each other now. Lori listen to me. I have you. I am not going anywhere. You will heal. Why did you think I kept you from doing anything last night? I knew this might happen. I’ve seen this kind of thing before, but it’s been a long time. You fought back and he was harder on you. I’d better have Miller bring a special camera that takes bruises below the skin. We have one and have her take the pictures she is lead in this case. More ammo to nail the bastard.” He said. <br/>She latched herself to him. Buried her head in his arm. <br/>“Take what you need.” He said. He brought her face to his eyes and said. “Even though the swellin’ and cuts and bruises your still my Lori, don’t worry. It will be fine. We got this.” He said and smiled at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec called the glass replacement store and they would call him about replacing her studio door after lunch. It would be harder to break this time, tempered glass. <br/>Beth Latimer called and set up an appointment to meet with Lori while Alec was out taking care of the door. He did call Ellie Miller and ask her to bring the special camera because Lori had hurt more this morning Beth had told her that she wanted to make herself available to her because she heard Lori fought against her attacker and they apprehended him because of that. Also, she knew that Alec Hardy and Lori Watts were a couple now.  Alec also knew that Lori’s AB interview should be done in a few days. Plus, Brian Young called him to come and get his mother’s ring.<br/> “Just take it easy today Lori. You won’t be alone long here. Miller is coming to look at your bruises to see if we need to take more pictures. You said Beth Latimer was coming by to talk some. I think the perp is safely in jail. You must have that back door replaced. I’ll go and see that it is. We can talk with the girls as to getting your studio put back together and please think about having someone there to take money and answer the phone.” He said. <br/>“You don’t have to do all this?” She asked. <br/>“Happy to do it. Ya need help right now. I want to help you and right now you must rest and get your baring’s back. We got this. I got you too and you got me. This time ya don’t have a man that has no idea what he is and who he’ll screw next. You have a man that will support you and do what he has to do for you. You trust me don’t ya?” He asked. <br/>“Yes, so just use the keys I gave you. Oh, and the alarm and the Phone lines.” She said. <br/>“I called them, and they are coming today too. He looked at her. <br/>“Lori this is just another one of those hurdles. Like we jumped a few days ago after your grill died and I hosed ya off.” He said. She giggled. <br/>“Yes, but that hurdle was much more fun to jump.” She said. He smiled. <br/>“It was but we will get through this. This time you have your own personal Scottish cop.” He said. <br/>“And you have rank too. You worked for that every bit as hard as I worked for mine.” She said. <br/>“We both worked hard in our chosen fields.” He said and sat down and took her hand. <br/>“We will get through this. We both are not shrinking, violets.” He said, and her doorbell rang. <br/>“I’ll get it.” He said. It was Miller. <br/>“How is Lori this morning?” She asked. <br/>“Beat up, more the bruises and are even worse than last night. I want you to take a look and see if we need more pictures. I’ll get Lori and we will go into the bedroom and you take a look. I think a set of new pictures for evidence is needed. One from then and now. Now I have to warn you. It looks bad. I want that bastard to go to prison for a long time. If I had my way, he wouldn’t be wasting tax dollars. The little bastard would not be breathing.” Hardy said between clenched teeth. <br/>“Let’s just see how bad it is first.” Miller Said and Hardy went to go and get Lori. Miller and Lori went back into the bedroom. She took off her house coat and Miller was just as horrified. She looked at the bruising and she knew Lori would have to come to the station for more pictures. She smiled and left the room and went out into the hall were Hardy was waiting chomping at the bit. <br/>“Hardy she needs to go down to the station and have more pictures taken. It is far worse than it was last night. We can’t let that little shit get away with it enhance the charges. She looks like she was beaten within an inch of her life, but she got him back.” Alec knocked on the bedroom door. <br/>“Why are you doing that? It’s your room to.” She said. <br/>“I know but Miller was here so I’m trying to handle things.” He said. <br/>“Please don’t handle me.” She said. <br/>“I will for a while. Because you need help. Get dressed and Miller will take you down to the station to get another set of pictures taken. Here let me help you get your clothes on.” He said and got her bra for her and handed it to her. <br/>“Alec, I bet that was hard.” She said. <br/>“Not right now. Any more of this and I will take ya to the Doctor.” He said. <br/>“Doctor Who?” She asked. <br/>“Ok I get it, but I will haul your lovely arse in if I haveta.” He said.  She finished getting her bra on. “You’re just one big bruise.” He said. <br/>“Here, let me help you.” He said and got her Jeans. <br/>“One at a time for now.” He said about her jeans, legs. She got a hold of him and got her jeans on then her shirt and then her sneakers. <br/>“I’m not 2.” She said. <br/>“Ok so I’m helping too much. It could a been the other way and I might have lost you if you hadn’t had that class. Plus, if we hadn’t had a plan. I just want to help you. I might drive ya barmy a little but that is my intention to help ya and keep you safe as I can under the circumstances. I want you to feel safe. You probably don’t right now.” He said. <br/>“Alec, I feel safe. Your helpful and supportive but don’t go that what you say barmy on me. I’ll get better. You’re doing just fine taking care of me. Remember, you are always going to be enough.” She said and he smiled at her and took her hand sitting down on their bed. I don’t want this to be the end of us nor do I want you to back off all the way. It’s different because I was not raped. I want us to resume all our activities as soon as we can. It’s shitty because we just started that side of our relationship, I don’t want to lose that since it was going so well.” She said. <br/>“Then I’ll stop tip toeing around you.” He said. <br/>“Please Alec. I don’t want this to fail. In a week or two it will be like it never happened and you’ll be meeting me for Nooners I am looking forward to that.” She said. He lowered his head and smiled a little timid at the talk. <br/>“Me too. I just want us to get on with it, so you heal, and I do, because this rape case has all of us doing things we wouldn’t normally do.” He said. <br/>“Just come here and gently give me a kiss. Your allowed to do that right now and cuddle me. I’m sorry things got fucked up and we can’t for a while.” She said. He kissed her gently and brought her up in his arms. <br/>“You Miss Watts are a whole lotta woman.” He said. <br/>“I’ll heal, and everything will go back to normal. Sorry you said all that Stuff about your private life, now?” She asked. <br/>“Not even, if it will help prove who you where, with and it was an attempted rape and an assault I would do it all again.” He said. <br/>“You are proud to be with me, aren’t you?” She said. <br/>“Of course, I am Lori. You are definitely worth it. More than and I can’t hardly believe I have such a beautiful, rare woman to love and to love me. Well, and accepts my child.” He said. <br/>“Daisy is tops and now that you know why then things will stabilize. Let her do what she needs to do for herself. Help her but let her work for what she wants. Let’s get those pictures done so I can rest some. Tomorrow I will see if its better because I have to get back to Ballet. Its a way to work off frustration. In a lot of ways. I miss you Alec, but my body has to heal. Besides with us I think the absence of that is going to make the heart grow fonder.” She said and smiled as well as she could though the pain. <br/>“Come on Lori and lets, get the pictures done. Can ya go by yourself now? I mean just with Miller?” He asked. <br/>“Yes.” She said.<br/>“Good.” He said.<br/>A knock came on the bedroom door. “Hardy, I can go and get the camera and bring it back here. No use in making Lori go all the way to the station for that. She hurts enough right now. No use in making this anymore perilous as is has to be.” Miller said.<br/>“That is a good idea, I need to go to her studio and look around. Brian will go with me and check things again. The alarm and phone people are coming to repair the lines that he cut. Will you be ok with Miller for a bit?” Hardy asked.<br/>“Yes. if she will go and get the camera and do the pictures here. It was going to take all I had to go up to the station.  Lori said.<br/>“Don’t worry Luv, I’ll go get the camera and take the pictures. Hardy need not involve himself this time.” She said.<br/>“Well, we seem to have things in order now.” Hardy said.<br/>“We do, I don’t mind helping Lori with more pictures. It will show he did more damage to her, enhance the charges against him.” Miller said.<br/>“I’m going with Brian down to your studio, see if they got everything, they need evidence wise and get your back door fixed and the alarm and phone wires fixed.” Alec told Lori.<br/>“Thank you, Alec I love you so be careful.” She said as he gave her a kiss and a smile.<br/>“I love ya more, Lori.” He said and embraced her carefully.<br/>“Don’t worry about her. I’ll take care of her for you.” Miller said.<br/>I know, Miller she is in good hands with you.” He said holding on to her still.<br/>“I’m gone then, he said getting his keys out to his car.<br/>He gave her another small kiss and went out her door. “Be back soon, Lori.” He yelled.<br/>“See you soon.” She yelled back at him at the screened in door.<br/>“Let’s get this done so I can rest, Please.” Lori said.<br/>“Yeah you already look beat. Miller said.<br/>“I am Ellie.” Lori retorted.<br/>“I’ll go get the camera.” Ellie said. She left in her car and got it and brought it back, sure enough Lori had worse bruising than before. Ellie took the pictures and took the camera to be developed. The film that is. She gave it to the Soco people.<br/>Meanwhile in Lori’s studio, Alec and Brian searched for anything that might help the investigation.<br/>“I want to thank you Brian for coming. I would help you if it had been your girl that was attacked.” Alec said, putting on gloves and he looked behind her desk in a book bag. He brought out a movie camera shut off.<br/>“Better let me take that.” Brian said. He bagged it and tagged it. They looked around more. Brian had to go get the UV light and it spotted where he got her on her back and a place on the carpet lit up with seminal fluid.<br/>“Maybe there will be some on her tights and leotard.” Alec said.<br/>“Well, the only man she was with is you Alec. I already ran the swabs. Proves he didn’t rape her. That you were the only man she has been with.” Brian said.<br/>“Which is our business but to prove, I didn’t hurt her, hell she’s my girl this is no ones, business.” Alec said.<br/>“Calm yourself Hardy. Just saying that what she said, and you said have been proven. But the mini cam might have something on it. They have an SD card in them. I’ll give it to A friend of mine, and he can see what was on it.” Brian said.<br/>“First of all, I need ta call Lori and ask if she owns one. It might be hers it was in her book bag.” Alec said.<br/>“Call your girl, then.” Brian said.<br/>Alec turned and hit 3 on his speed dial. “Hello Darlin’ How are you?” He asked.<br/>“Still hurting what’s up?” She asked.<br/>“I am so sorry for that do you own a movie camera? It’s Silver, Brian found it in your book bag behind your desk.” He asked.<br/>“No, it’s not mine but I remember he was filming me during.” She said.<br/>Alec frowned. “Ok so we have more to process. Feel better my love.” He said.<br/>“It’s going to take a few days then I’ll be fine. I love you too Alec.” She said.<br/>“Bye Luv, I’ll be back soon.” He said.<br/>“Do what you must. See you soon, bye.” She said.<br/>“Well, it’s not hers. So, we must take it to processing.” Alec said.<br/>“More charges then. It is part of this guys, MO to film the rapes. I can’t let this out for you to see yet, but I will once it is processed.<br/>“I want the SD card as soon as it is processed. He took my girl and hurt her from her injuries this morning almost killed her, for what? I inconvenienced him. That perve wanker is a dead man.” Alec yelled. His fist clinched.<br/>“Alec, calm yourself, now nothing is worth your job.” Brian said.<br/>“She is. She is everything to me. I couldn’t protect her and now he films it?” Then he smiled a bit on the evil side.<br/>“I’m sorry Brian. She was so much beat up more this morning I had Miller do another series of Pictures with the special camera we have.” Alec said.<br/>“More charges then. No need for an apology.” Brian said.<br/>“We’ll get this back to the guys in station.” Alec said and they locked up her studio after getting pics of the UV light on the semen they found on the carpet. Brian told him they might have to take a patch of her carpet. But he figured her leotard and tights might have some on it.<br/>“Brian, she is the bravest woman I have ever known. She fought. Having had a class or two while in NYC.” Hardy said.<br/>“We’ll get him. The movie camera probably has the attempted Rape on it.” Brian said.<br/>The glass man was calling and the phone and alarm man.<br/>“You go and take care of what that was, Hardy. I got this.” Brian said.<br/>“Ok, she really must have this settled and I promised her, I would do it. He turned his back and said, Alec Hardy. Yes, I am already here.” He smiled and put up his hand to Brian.<br/>“I’m going. When the SD card is processed. I’ll send it to you.” Said Brian.<br/>“Thank you, Brian. I know I probably should not see it.” Alec said.<br/>“If it were my girl, I would want to see it.” Brian said.<br/>“Right. Between you and me.” Alec said.<br/>“Right.” Brian said.<br/>“Could we start over, Brian?” Alec asked.<br/>“Sure, no hard feelings. She has done you some good. Beautiful and she seems really sweet.” Brian offered his hand to Alec grasp it and shook it. I’ll get back to you through email. We’ll get this SD Card processed as soon as possible.” Brian said and offered his hand.<br/>“Well, you are right about Lori. She has done me a lot of good.” Alec took his hand and shook it then slapped Brian on the back twice.<br/>“No more Shit Face.” Brian said and smiled.<br/>“Thanks.” Alec said and smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At the time I was writing this Fanfic I had some medical problems. this was really written to see if I could find my style again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec finished what was at her Studio, the Back door the Phone lines and the alarm. Then locked everything up.</p><p>Meanwhile back at Lori’s, Lori was laying down. Her phone ringing. She answers it.</p><p>“Hi Darlin’.” She said.</p><p>“I’m on my way home your back door, alarm and phone are fixed.” Alec said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, thank you. You got tempered glass for the back?” She said.</p><p>“I did. Did Miller get the pictures?” Alec asked.</p><p>“Yes, I have been resting. I talked to Beth Lattimore we have a session tomorrow. She’s coming by tomorrow afternoon.” She said.</p><p>“Good, I’ll clear out tomorrow, let you lady’s talk. I missed you.” Alec said.</p><p>“I missed you too, Alec. I love You.” She said.</p><p>“Love Ya. I will be home real soon.” Said Alec.</p><p>She got up and went to the Bathroom. By the time she got out, Alec was parking his car in the driveway. He would give her a set of keys to his car. Share it with her since she had opened her home to him.</p><p>“Lori, I’m home.” He called and she hurried to him threw her arms around him and kissed him, even with her cut lip.</p><p>“Someone feels a bit better.” He said embracing her.</p><p>“Yes. I do.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, hopefully you won’t be down for long.” He said giving her a kiss on her head.</p><p>“Alec, my lips are right here.” She said and pointed to them.</p><p>“Yes, and you still have a cut lip which is healing. It’s not that. I know that has to hurt each time I kiss you.” He said.</p><p>“Not as much as you not kissing me.” She did and then kissed him, instead.</p><p>“Lori not so fast ok Darlin’. Ease up some. You might hurt yourself messin’ about this way.” He said trying to stop her a little.</p><p>“I need this just like you do. I know I look like a horror movie.” She said.</p><p>“Darlin’ I just don’t want anything I do to hurt you. You are not a horror movie. I am sure you planted your toe shoes where it counted. I know ouch that is for me. You probably kicked him so hard he won’t father children which I really hope happens, he deserves it.” He said.</p><p>“Alec?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes.” He said gathering her up a little in his arms.</p><p>“Kiss me please.” She asked and there was a lot of doubt on her face.</p><p>“You need reassuring well, ok. Lori you are not a horror movie so stop that right now. Hear me now.” He said.</p><p>“I hear you.” With that he kissed her carefully. There was still the cut and he knew that had to hurt as much as she wanted him to kiss her.</p><p>“Now, I’ll call for Pizza, what do you want?” He asked backing away from her. He smiled but really, she was almost right about how bad she looked. His beauty was now laden with cuts and bruises all over and he really hated to touch her he feared he would accidentally hurt her. Not meaning too. Her eyes begged to be held but his fear was real too. Finally, she latched herself on him and into his arms again.</p><p>“Ok, Lori Luv. I understand you need me right now. I don’t want to cause you pain by holding you too tight. I might not know my own strength.” He said.</p><p>“Horse Cookies, Alec James Hardy. I just need you to hold on to me right now. So, I don’t feel like 5 miles of bad road. Bumpy that is.” She said.</p><p>“OK, now what do you want on your pizza my girl. Yet more my brave woman. You aren't a girl. You danced all over the world. And you want just me, a skinny Scottish Cop. Well, your wish Milady is my command. If I hurt you in any way  you tell me. Promise?” He asked.</p><p>“Promise.” She said jumping and catching his hips. Throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled. </p><p>“Ok, no more acrobatics out of ya today. Not that I don’t like what you just did. I feel alive now. Not dead from the waist down.” He said.</p><p>She looked down a little and smiled a little. “Now that is really the truth you missed me. You just…” He stilled her. Put his finger at her mouth.</p><p>“Yeah, but no more horsing around or I will spank ye.” He said wagging his index finger at her.</p><p>“You would have to catch me first.” She said as she jumped down and he caught her hand. Shook his head no. </p><p>“What do you want on your pizza Luv.” He said twirling her back to him.</p><p>“Get a supreme.” She said.</p><p>“OK, Milady. Your wish is still my command. He said kissing her hand.</p><p>“Be right back.” He said.</p><p>He went into the other bedroom and took his laptop with him. Still no email. So, he ordered their dinner.</p><p>I have it ordered they will deliver. Do you want wine with that?” He asked.</p><p>“Usually, I would but Coke is fine until I heal. I would kill for a DP right now. Oh Dr. Pepper.” She said as he looked quizzically at her.</p><p>“Americans, southern Americans that is. Your taste is strange.” He said.</p><p>“Haggis seems strange to me. Although…”</p><p>“Well, not that strange.” She said.</p><p>“Get your head about you. You should not be doing all this.” He said putting his hands on her shoulders looking her in the eyes. She was still pretty afraid, it hurt him to say it too her. It hurt her to hear him say it, but he did care for her. He wasn't going to allow her to hurt herself. Even if it was horsing around a bit.</p><p>“I’ll get the plates and drinks. Oh, and the napkins.” he said.</p><p>“Alec I am sorry.” She said.</p><p>“Darlin’ come here, I’m not mad just concerned. That is all.” He said and took her in his arms again.</p><p>“I would take anything for ya. If I could, the beating you got at that Wankers hands. Literately I would die for ya Darlin’.” He said and tears formed in his eyes. “I love Ya Lori. I would Die for ya.” He said.</p><p>“Not needed. I won’t have you either blaming yourself or offering to exchange yourself. I won’t have that. I am a very big girl that happens to like the way you hose her off. Go and get the water ready use the hose on me. You know how I enjoy the water hitting me.” She said.</p><p>“Humm, that could wind up on the X rated level. I might enjoy that myself but much later when you are better. Everything has to be on the up and up with us for now. His arms still enveloping her.</p><p>“So that didn't work either.” She asked.</p><p>“Close but no Cigar, Luv. You almost had me eating out of your hand. I would do that, but you have been beaten and I told ya I will’na be a man like that, ever.” He said.</p><p>“Not ever questioning that.” She said.</p><p>“Well good. Glad to know you respect me too just like I respect you. This goes further than our bedroom or rather yours for now.” He said.</p><p>“Ours it’s ours. Our Bedroom.” She said as the food came.</p><p>“Good because I look forward to being in there with you and not always sleeping. Maybe keeping you up?” He asked.</p><p>Yep, keep me up and I will you just think on the ways there.” She said and heat filled both of them until her doorbell rang.<br/>
“Be right back.” He said.</p><p>“Yeah ok.” She said.</p><p>Really? Don’t…”</p><p>“I’m not just get back, so we eat, I am hungry.” She said. He smiled at her and turned to the door and got the Pizza and paid the man.</p><p>“Dinner is served, Milady.” He said.</p><p>Humm, sounds a bit English to me.” She said.</p><p>“Well, a little levity is required for the lady tonight. Might as well sound the part.” He said.</p><p>“I have a Scottish Cop not an English one.” she said.</p><p>“I love ta make you laugh, my Darlin’. That’s all. I love ta see the light in your eyes.” He said.</p><p>There is another way you know.” She said winking at him.</p><p>“Yes, I know. We’ll get back to that later. Right now, you have a piece of Pizza with your name on it.” He said handing her said piece of Pizza.</p><p>“Thanks.” She said.</p><p>“Eat now, Please. You haven’t had much to eat since it happened.” He said.</p><p>“Alec I am a ballet Dancer we eat little. Don’t want me to get fluffy on you, do you?” She asked.</p><p>“I want you well, my dear.” He said and gave her a kiss.</p><p>“I’ll heal but it might take time. More than you think.” She said.</p><p>“I know he was filming it. Little wanker.” He said.</p><p>“Yes, he was really young to be throwing his life away.” She said.</p><p>“He’d be a dead man had I found him first. I can’t imagine how afraid you where.” He said.</p><p>I kept my head and remembered what you told me. That kept me safe.” She said</p><p>“And you locked the cloak room door. Like we did.” He said. He caught her hand and kissed it.</p><p>“That was one of the hottest times I have ever had.” She said.</p><p>“That was one if the hottest times I ever had, Luv with you each time gets hotter. Your grace and beauty being like no other I have known.” he said kissing her hand.</p><p>“We need to stop this again. You just had the shit beaten out of you. But ya did beat the stew out of him. Whatever happens, Lori he deserved ALL you did to him and more. I don’t want you living in fear. They will put him away in what was found, and you did right, clawing him and wracking him. I know another man must agree with that, but one will I am sure if it, he meant to do it because I drug his arse down to the station and inconvenienced him. I know I brought this on ya and I am so, so sorry.” He said.</p><p>“Be glad it was me and not Daisy, he could have singled her out too. But I am glad I had that NYC class. I did keep myself safe in the cloak closet. I just remember what was said after our little thing in there.” She said.</p><p>“You probably felt safe in there, locked in.” He said</p><p>“I did.” She said.</p><p>“Eat now my Love. Please?” He asked.</p><p>“Eating.” She said.</p><p>Good, then bed Luv. You need to get your head about you again.” He said.</p><p>“That is closer than you think.” She said.</p><p>“Good.” He said. As they sat at her table.<br/>
“Soon I want Dinner in Bed.” She said.</p><p>“When you heal not before.” He said.</p><p>“Well, right now you’re no fun.” She said.</p><p>“But I will be when it is warranted.” He said.</p><p>“I hope so. She said.</p><p>“Let’s finish Dinner, then go to bed early. I do mean to sleep.” He said.</p><p>“It’s really early how about a movie. I have plenty of those on DVD or we can rent one on the stick.” She said.</p><p>“Might be good.” He said.</p><p>“We’ll get in bed and snuggle.” She said.</p><p>“We’ll need a wash, or have you had one? He asked.</p><p>“No, I told Ellie to go on I would get one. I fell asleep, You, could help me and yourself.” She said a little timid.</p><p>“I will help you then get one by myself for now. Just for now not later then, we have an evening planned. I look forward to that.” He said.</p><p>“I am so sorry this has happened.” She said.</p><p>“It does put a stop to most things we have been doing, Not, your fault, that little Wanker is to blame for all of this.” He said.</p><p>“Now, please tell me in English, American English what is a wanker?” She asked.</p><p>“Oh well, it’s usually a man that Jacks off by himself.” He said a lot timid.</p><p>“It’s all good, glad you said.” She said.</p><p>“Well, I thought that you understood the lingo here.” He said as they put up dinner then he stopped her on the way to get cleaned up.” You sure about this. I can stand in the bathroom to make sure you don’t get hurt.” He said.</p><p>“If you can do the washing. Don’t let him get in between you and I. It was so good before.” She said.</p><p>“Well, it does resemble him getting in between us, I don’t want that to happen either. So, I will quit. Now, get into the shower. I’m right behind ya.” He said stripping off his clothes as the pile got bigger. He helped her in and threw their clothes into the hamper nearby. “Just picking up a bit. He said and got in with her. The bruising isn’t as bad as this morning. It was horrible this morning. I rarely cringe but you are mine after all, Back”. He said and washed her.<br/>
“Alec let me at least do your back.” She said.</p><p>“Ok, but just my back you reach so well.” He said.</p><p>“I know you will keep me at arms, length which for you is a stretch.” She said.</p><p>“Luv it’s not that. Please don’t think that. I don’t trust myself right now.” He said.</p><p>“Well, I don’t mean to be a tease.” She said.</p><p>“You're not. Just that I want some semblance of normal and I might want too much. Best to not entertain it.” He said.</p><p>“Front. He said.</p><p>She turned around and he started on her front. “You do my back, dry off and go into the bedroom and put on your leisure stuff. Pop in one of your movies and we are good to go for the night. Don’t worry so much about me.” He said.</p><p>“Well, I do and will. None of this is fair to you. I know you like to touch too.” She said.</p><p>“It’s ok Luv. For 8 years no one touched me. I can get this just fine.” He said.</p><p>“Then I guess clean up after yourself.” She said.</p><p>“I will, now stop washing me and go dry off and get your leisure stuff on and Pop in a movie get into bed, warm it for us.” He said.</p><p>“I will be glad when father, Alec leaves and get it on Alec comes back.” She said.<br/>
“Me too. I hate this way with you. You are still my Lori. It is extra hard to leave you alone in the shower especially. Glad when the two weeks is up. Both of us might be extra barmy by then.” He said.</p><p>“More like horny as hell.” She said.</p><p>“Yeah, that too.” He said he said painfully and slowly but sadly.</p><p>“Clean up after you well…” She cleared her throat.</p><p>“I will.” He said then he shook that off and finished the front.</p><p>“How does she know? Must be instinct I guess.” He inched his shoulders and finished his shower.</p><p>He was quite getting his business done. She never heard him. It had to be that way for now.</p><p>He came into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around him.</p><p>“Everything come out right?” She asked.</p><p>“Um, aye, how do you know?” He asked.</p><p>“Men do that from time to time. My ex all the damned time, next time just ask me for a blow job. I don’t mind.” She said.</p><p>“I did consider it but really nothing for you, so I nixed it. By the way really how did you know?” He asked drying his hair.</p><p>“I told you the ex did that every night. You looked at me wantonly those brown eyes of yours are killer when you want some. Really next time let me…”</p><p>“Lori, it would mean nothing for you, and I want to reciprocate, actually I want to plow you so let’s stop talking about what we can’t do right now and talk about what we can do.” He said.</p><p>“Well, you didn’t ask me how I felt about other forms of sex. I have been thinking about it and I think in a few days we might try new positions. You know get the cookies in your case biscuits.” She said.</p><p>“What are you proposing. If it is not safe no, unequivocally.” He said pulling on his Lounge pants and t shirt. Another Beatles one.</p><p>“Ever heard of a 69?” She asked.</p><p>“Done it once about twenty so years ago.” He said and sat down on the bed.</p><p>“Ok so you know, we could try it, both would get something outta it. I could be with my man and you your woman and both of us would get something outta it without hurting me.” She said.</p><p>He smiled a bit wickedly.</p><p>“I see your point burn, some steam off of both of us I know this can’t be fair to you either. I’m thinking Dead kittens and nuns now. That just now was ok but felt kinda guilty, I mean nothing for you and I really hate it.” He said.</p><p>“No use in it. When we both can get some.” She said.</p><p>“That’s my girl. But you have been thinking about it. Why have you?” He asked.</p><p>“Well, since the guy gave me a shiner and fat lip with bruised ribs, I owe him an ass kicking. Probably he will never father kids with ruptured testicles plus I wracked him good with my toe shoe. My eye was sorta shut today. Might as well get him back being with my man since he will never be with me or I him. Too young and not that bright if you ask me.” She said.</p><p>“When where you, thinking we should even try this?” He asked.</p><p>“A few days get the bruises and all going. Till then just ask me too umm.” She said.</p><p>“You would do that now?” He asked.</p><p>“In a few days yes.” She said.</p><p>“We will see how it goes first. Really, I do not want to ever be the object of pain for you, only pleasure.” He said.</p><p>“Why do you think I came up with this? I wanted you and I know you want me. You almost threw me out of my own bathroom just now getting rid of me to have some time to yourself, I know what that means. Eddie had a real problem with it. I couldn’t stop him.” She said.</p><p>“Well, there is wanking then, what you said Eddie did all the time.” Alec said.</p><p>“I would have to tell him to put his junk up and zip it.” She said.</p><p>“You never said he had that much of a problem there.” He said.</p><p>“Well, he did and embarrassed me. I mean you don’t in fact that was the first time I ever had to say a word to you about clean up after yourself.” She said.</p><p>“Well, I do know I will be more excited with you than my ex who really had no use for me, you do.” He said.</p><p>“Plus, I will be more excited because it is you.” She said.</p><p>He put his arms around her. “Miss Watts your wish is my command.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“How about my wish is your wish too.” She said.</p><p>“Always, my Love.” He said and squeezed her as tight as he dared. Her not wincing.</p><p>“Stop the fear Alec. Hug me like usual. I miss it so much. Just put your hands and arms around me. Make all this alright I need you right now. In your arms I feel safe.” She said and he did.</p><p>“Better Miss Watts?” He asked. Putting his arms around her and his chin on her head.</p><p>“So warm. God Alec, you are my man and have been since the first.” She said embracing him.</p><p>“I had to do some of that myself leaving your house I never did what he did. I mean this Beautiful Redhead kissed me. Got me thinking even with a hard on. Jesus, you are still that lovely redhead. You still leave me with a real problem when I leave you. Or haveta go.” He said.</p><p>“Well know this, I can’t wait for you to get back. Especially in bed. I miss the warmth and charm of you.” She said.</p><p>“Warmth I believe but charm my coworkers would fight you on that but, it is your take. Thank Ye.” He said.</p><p>“Like no other, my Alec my man.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her a bit carefully.</p><p>“I must use restraint for a little bit but after that. It’s all yours my love. Let’s get some rest the movie can wait a bit.” He said moving that strand of red hair over her ear.</p><p>Ok, wrapped up in your arms where nothing will ever hurt me again.” She said as he put his glasses on the night table and got comfortable and put the covers on them.</p><p>“Really, clothes to sleep in?” She asked.</p><p>“I think it best for now only Luv.” He said.</p><p>“Ok just for now.” She smiled.</p><p>“There it is the beacon.” He said.</p><p>“Why do you say that?” She asked.</p><p>“Your smile is like a beacon to me. Just waiting to reel me in. Your smile is so beautiful to me.” He said.</p><p>She reached for him and put her hand on his face. So is yours you should smile more often. Oh, you have scruff but beneath that a light beacon yourself. Reels me in too. You are so handsome to me. A gal from Tuscaloosa, Alabama. Having met her own personal Scottish cop. Who knew we’d ever meet and fall in love and I fell damn hard for, you.” She said.</p><p>“As I did for you Luv. Come here. Take what you can. Time to use what I have to help you.” He said.</p><p>“I would die for you.” She said.</p><p>“As I would for you. But Luv how about you and I go together. That way we go together less mess and be buried together that is if they can separate us.” He looked at her all knowingly and laughed and she did too.</p><p>“Ok what will we be doing that they won’t be able to separate us?” She asked.</p><p>“Darlin’ some great sex of some type at that age we will not be able to do much if at all and I want my redhead always. He said.</p><p>“It all will turn out well.” She said.</p><p>“You bet.” He said. Then he got comfortable next to her holding her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I messed up. This is really chapter 8.I had some medical problems and got chapter 8 and chapter 9 mixed up. corrected now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the night Alec got up and went to the other bed room. He checked his email and there it was the footage from the video camera on his email. Brian had come through.</p><p>Alec, here is the footage to the little pervs movie camera. Most of it we already know but your girl fought tooth and nail. We have him now. DO NOT SHARE THIS WITH ANYONE. There is more on it more Rapes. Brian</p><p>“Don’t worry Mate. This is for her.” He said as he loaded it into his Computer.</p><p>“I’m going in the back way to her studio. I already cut the Phone lines and her Alarm. My what a looker that Redhead is. That mousy cop she is dating will go after tonight. She needs a real man around. He will never take care of her like I could. (He Opens the glass door he ruined.) Now to surprise her. (He shows the cricket bat he will hit her with. Plus, the blue twine to tie her up.) That cop is dickless.</p><p>“Ah, he only thinks he will have her. Dickless? Am I now? Seems to me you’re the one without Mate. Oh, and in pain, she got you good.” Alec said still watching the clip.</p><p>He hid and showed that he was readying himself for her.</p><p>“Little wanker. I was right. He planned it all.” Alec said. Then the bedroom door opened.</p><p>“Alec what are you doing?” She asked.</p><p>“Work Luv. And he shut down its playing and shut down his lap top.</p><p>“It’s 3 am Alec come to bed.” She said.</p><p>“Lori why are you up? He asked.</p><p>“I needed the Loo.” She said.</p><p>“Well can’t help that. Go on back to bed I will be back soon. Just finishing. Ok Luv?” He asked.</p><p>“Alec there is something a foot here. I feel it.” She said.</p><p>“Ah Lori, I am not supposed to show you this.” he said.</p><p>“If it concerns me, well fudge it.” She said.</p><p>“Ok, but you are never to mention it. It has to do with what the Wanker had on him when he tried to rape you. This will finish him.” He said and had her sit with him on the floor. “On another note I wonder if Daisy could have this room.” He said.</p><p>“Of course. But I had planned she pick her own room. At least here but the bathroom is centrally located, I have one in my bedroom or our bedroom.” She said.</p><p>“Then you want to see this. Most of it will be graphic. Even if it is just sound. Wont you be triggered?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m with you I am safe.” She said. As she hugged his arm then kissed him.</p><p>“Ok, you twisted my arm.” He said.</p><p>“Not too hard I hope.” She said.</p><p>“I am a pushover for redheads now.” He said musing a smile.</p><p>“Oh, and I am said Redhead.” She said.</p><p>“The only one in fact.” He said.</p><p>“Good. Nice to know.” She said.</p><p>“Only thing, I did say it might be graphic with the sounds. Lori you are here with me only and not…”</p><p>“I know.” She said and he started it again.</p><p>In one fell swoop he hit her not once but three times and still she fought.</p><p>“He missed twice with the cricket bat. Got me on the third.” She said.</p><p>As they listened they heard the struggle to rape her.</p><p>Lori hugged his arm tighter then the two thuds she hit him with her toe shoes.</p><p>“You got him good Lori. Now stay here with me. I heard the cloak closet door and your lock on the door to lock your Office. You did well and kept yourself safe.”  He said putting his other arm around her. Then cuddled her. Your AP interview should back up what is on film the noise tells the story.” He said.</p><p>“There should be a semen stain on my tights. He did get on top of me. He kept saying, Hardy will pay.” She said.</p><p>“Well, you got your point across and it was my fault for him attacking and hurting you. I am so, so sorry.” He said.</p><p>“Alec, you sound like Doctor Who. Stop it now. I love Doctor Who.” She said.</p><p>“Where on the tights should they look?” He asked.</p><p>“Well, He had his junk out came all over my crotch.” She said.</p><p>“Luckily he didn’t well, I am still sorry it happened.” He said.</p><p>“Still not your fault he was jealous of what you had, I guess.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“And him not man enough to handle it, rather you. My red-haired beauty.” He said.</p><p>“No, he didn’t have the balls for it, and you do.” She said and looked at him and winked.</p><p>“So, you think I might?” He asked.</p><p>“I know you do. Remember we have been together, recently that way. No other man has what it takes for me. Ever.” She said.</p><p>“And this all started with a cup of Coffee.” He said.</p><p>“It’s nice to know you have what it takes man-wise.” She said.</p><p>“Nice to know you think so. That is all that matters.” He said.</p><p>“Oh, you do. Right now, we need to stop this. You can call Ellie in the morning and do the AP Interview.” She said.</p><p>“That must be done soon. Dear.” He said and he snuggled her in both of his arms.</p><p>She snuggled back as best she could.</p><p>“Let’s get off the floor and back in bed.” He said.</p><p>“It is cold down here.” She said.</p><p>“It is for me too. Let’s get warm, Luv.” He said.</p><p>“You put out a lot of heat Alec.” She said.</p><p>“Glad to know.” He said giving her his hand and leading her into their bedroom.</p><p>They slept the rest if the night wrapped in each other’s arms. Upon awaking he smiled and realized he was with her at her house, soon to be his too.</p><p>“I’ll have to go in for a bit my Darlin’.” He said and she rolled over.</p><p>“Yeah, we must get that interview over. Will I have to go to the station?” She asked.</p><p>“No, we’ll do it here in your home. I can do that much for ya.” He said.</p><p>“Well, I am happy to have my own Scottish Cop.” She said.</p><p>He kissed her still carefully pursing his lips. One thing lead, to another quite quickly.</p><p>“Lori we must stop this for a bit. I know you don’t want to stop but you are still quite beat up.” He said.</p><p>She stopped and huffed.</p><p>“Now it won’t be long, Darlin’ we’ll get back to it all in no time.” he said.</p><p>“I know but I solved the problem we were having yesterday.” She said.</p><p>“You are still beat up and I’ll not hurt you. Ever. I would rather it be me than you.” He said.</p><p>“Alec James Hardy. Stop that right now.” She said.</p><p>“What, I just want to take that shit for ya.” He said.</p><p>“It has already been dumped in my lap so hush on it.” She said.</p><p>Her look said it all.</p><p>“Yes Mum.” He said.</p><p>“That is better and who the hell is mum? When do I get your mamas ring back?” She asked.</p><p>“I’ll call today. It’s for Mam. Sorry just being respectful. I heard what you did too that wanker. I don’t want my balls served to me with brown sauce and I know you could do it.” He said.</p><p>I would never do such a thing to you.” She said.</p><p>“Good to know.” He said and he had started a small sweat.</p><p>“You thought I might do that to you? Come on I’m not that way. Only when I was pushed did I cause any pain to anyone least of all you. Never you Alec.” She said.</p><p>“Glad, really glad to know I didn’t piss my Prima Ballerina off. She is a force to be reckoned with.” He said.</p><p>“Only with Bloody little wankers.” She said.</p><p>He laughed and kissed her. He looked at the cut on her lip. “Lori, I love Ya always, hear me now. I always will. To my last breath my Darlin’.” He said.</p><p>“And I will love you too mine.” She said.</p><p>“Well, we got that said plus we mean it both if us.” He said.</p><p>“No shit Alec. I love you more than I ever did Eddie.” She said.</p><p>“Well, you will never have to tell me to put anything away. What A wanker. It’s repugnant.” He said.</p><p>“You would think a man close to 50 would have more cooth than that. But it got so bad I was ready to shoot him and get him out of his misery and mine. Believe me it was bad at the end, We, never spoke again.” She said.</p><p>“And he never said what caused him too act that way? Might he have had a medical problem?” Alec asked.</p><p>“Skanky, I think he became the type of people he brought home were just leches. Both sexes. You know Kinky S.O.Bs,” He nodded his head yes he understood.</p><p>“I have never done kinky.” She said.</p><p>“No, you haven’t just the tap whilst maybe.” He said.</p><p>“That is as close as I have ever been.” She said.</p><p>“That is as close as we need to get. Black leather is for neither of us.” He said.</p><p>“Your right, Alec. I have a new life with you now.” She said.</p><p>“And I with you, Lori.” He said and kissed her again.</p><p>“Does that hurt at all?” He asked about her lip.</p><p>“No, so don’t stop, Ok?” She asked.</p><p>“Ok.” He said giving her another kiss. He stopped right in the middle and put his lips on her forehead.</p><p>“I won’t hurt you and I know it must. It’s all better this morning, I need a shower Possibly cold this morning.” he said.</p><p>“Yeah, I noticed. You do much more and I will straddle you.” She said.</p><p>He let out a ragged breath. “You do and you will get…”</p><p>“Yeah? Tell me.” She said.</p><p>“This is hard. I will go and take that cold shower now. I will not cause you pain and we really don’t have the time for what you suggest. Although, I wouldn’t say no to the suggestion, be it 20 odd years I tried miserably to do it.” He said.</p><p>“The Ex?” She said.</p><p>“Yeah, and she was very much less appealing than you are my dear. I love ya, I never want what we do to cause you pain, I just love ya too much, I guess. Forgive me. I feel very much the man now, your man. I thought I would never belong to a woman like yourself. But I know I do now. You listened to me and kept yourself safe. I am so proud of you.” He said.</p><p>“Thank you. Go on now and do what you must.” She said.</p><p>“All I need is the air that I breathe and to love you. Lori you will be it for me until I die.” He said.</p><p>“Me too, Alec.” She said. He smiled at her.</p><p>“So, skinny Scottish Cops just do it for ya?” He asked a little wickedly.</p><p>“Slender Scottish Cops really do it for me. And you are.” She said.</p><p>They stood and he brought her into his arms.</p><p>“Miss Watts, you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever had or has had me. I love you Darlin’.” And kissed her. Let her go and went into the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>